


The Summertime And Butterflies (All Belong To Your Creation)

by galastyles



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arcades, Fluff, Funfairs, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Panic Attack, a lot of disney, a lot of fluff, a lot of unicorn mentions, dad louis, dance dance revolution rights, harry is a saint with children, holiday fic, i think that’s about it, it’s just kissing really, just a lot of fluff like a LOT, mention of previous panic attacks, mentions of disney, mentions of drunk unprotected sex, mentions of little mix - Freeform, minimal/no smut, shawn isn’t really in it much he’s just mentioned, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galastyles/pseuds/galastyles
Summary: He pauses, watching Louis for a moment.“What?” Louis runs his hand over Julia’s back as she giggles into his neck. She thinks he hasn’t caught on and it’s entertaining for him now. He may say some dim witted things sometimes but does she think he’s that stupid?“No, you just, you’re..” He pauses, almost struggling for words as he stares up at him. “You’re gorgeous.” His smile brightens as he prods Louis’ foot with his own.“You’re gorgeous.” He repeats.Or the one where Harry works at a British holiday camp, Louis’ a single father who desperately needs a break and falling in love is the last thing either of them need.
Relationships: Larry Stylinson, Ziam Mayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109





	The Summertime And Butterflies (All Belong To Your Creation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notstraightvodka (malecmybabes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecmybabes/gifts).



> Hello! Hi!! So, this is my first full fic. The first fic i’ve ever pushed myself to write and complete. I’m extremely proud of it (it gets better as time goes on i promise). At first this was planned to be a short story, 10k at max but now i’m here at nearly 50k and a love for my characters to a point i didn’t really want to let them go. 
> 
> Firstly i want to say thank you to Maisie, Bea, Kendall, Cait, Layla and Soph (my #1 Julia stan). They’ve all let me rant, send pieces of the fic and hyped me up. I really don’t think this fic would be a thing without them. 
> 
> Secondly i want to add a quick disclaimer and say that just because this is how i’ve put Larry/One Direction in this i don’t think that reflects their personalities irl, how would i know? I also want to say that yes, this is set in Butlins but it honestly isn’t a big part of it, if you’ve been there you’ll get my very minimal and barely noticeable references but that’s it. The only thing you need to know is the main pavilion is called the Skyline and there’s two venues used through the night (Centre Stage and Reds). Harry and Niall are both Redcoats and their jobs are just to add a little bit of magic to people’s holidays. If you have any questions then feel free to dm me (socials stated further in the notes) or google is your best option. 
> 
> I’m not saying that i in any way know the ins and outs of Butlins but it is my entire childhood, i’ve watched as many videos as i can, read articles, looked through posts etc and of course it won’t be completely accurate but that’s how it will always be i guess. I tried. 
> 
> Also, there’s a phone number written at the end of this. I’ve made it that number for a reason which i’ll probably explain on twitter but please don’t call it or anything because i have no idea whose number that is. 
> 
> Again i want to specifically thank Maisie for reading everything i’ve thrown at her and giving me advice. I love you, thank you for cheering me on through this and shouting at me to write. 
> 
> Lastly i’m just going to give you my socials. My twitter @ jacksescapade , my instagram is @ jacksescapade and my tumblr is @ disneydimples. If you want to follow me or dm or tag me in things relating to the fic then pls pls pls do! And if you were to make a reaction thread to this fic or just, anything regarding the fic then tag me in it/@ me. I’d absolutely love to see it. Also if you ever need someone to talk to, my dms are always open!
> 
> Okay, well, i think that’s it so enjoy the inner workings of my brain!

The first time he sees him they’re in the car. Louis’ pretty sure Julia’s about to explode from excitement, ever since he’d told her he’d booked the holiday she’d been bouncing off the walls. The holiday was for Julia, of course, but Louis desperately needed some time away from living in Camden working his 9-5 job. 

At first he’d wanted to go abroad but, well, he didn’t really feel like blistering in the heat in Benidorm for a week, Paris was too expensive for his budget and Florida was out of the question simply for the price. Two hours down the country at a family holiday park he used to go to as a kid would have to do. 

Harry’s swinging his arms back and forth, laughing at something one of the girls have said to him as the wind blows through his curls. He’s dressed in a button up white shirt, a blue and yellow tie, his red blazer comfortably hugging his body, the two buttons in the middle done up with trousers so white Louis’ questioning how he hasn’t ruined them yet and matching white shoes. Again, for a man who works with children, how hasn’t he ruined them yet? 

Harry starts to walk towards the car and Louis just stares at him for a moment. Maybe he is going to enjoy this holiday more than he originally thought. Maybe he isn’t going to blindly drink his way through it and listen to screaming children. 

“Hi.” Harry smiles, leaning down slightly so he’s resting by the window, Louis just blinks at him, repeatedly. His voice is a deep, long and sweet drawl. Almost like honey’s running from his tongue. “I’m Harry, been here before?” 

Louis’ just staring at him now, completely dumbfounded. He’s gorgeous. His curls are tousled backwards to prevent them from falling into his eyes and only then does Louis notice the small black butterfly clip holding them back. Dimples carve into his cheeks as he smiles, his left hand resting on the rolled down window. All of his nails are painted black, apart from his pointer finger which is painted cherry red. His face is freshly shaven and his eyes are literally sparkling. Louis’ gone for him already. 

“Dad,” A whine comes from the back of the car, followed by a sharp kick to the back of his seat, pushing Louis back into reality. 

“Oh, uh, um...” Louis can’t seem to bring himself to form sentences now for some reason, his cheeks flushing. 

“We haven’t.” Julia pipes in from the back of the car causing Harry to laugh and that’s it, Louis’ decided Harry will be the death of him. 

“Do you know where you’re staying?” 

At this point Louis doesn’t even know what speaking is. 

“Um..yeah..just, just a moment.” He can feel the heat rising from his cheeks to his ears as he’s fumbling for his phone in the glove compartment, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “Hotel, wave hotel.” He manages, somehow to mutter out, his finger flicking over the screen of his iPhone. 

“Oh, lovely place.” Harry smiles again and Louis’ heart is going to burst out of his chest at any moment. “Can i see your booking details?” 

Louis just nods, shoving his phone forward with so much force he’s lucky he hasn’t hit Harry square in the face with it. 

Harry ducks back slightly, his eyes squinting on the screen. 

“Okay, cool.” He pauses, leaning back from the window, Louis shoving his phone back into his pocket. “Just go that way and then go to the blue section of the car park and they’ll help you when you get there. Your check in is there but you’re a little early so i’d suggest just going round to look or something, if you need any help one of the redcoats” He stretches out his fingers, gesturing to himself. “Can help you find something. I’d suggest the bar in the Skyline.” He winks at Louis, actually winks, and Louis’ going to die on the spot. 

He flashes him another one of those dimpled smiles before shooting a thumbs up at Julia who’s absolutely beaming. 

“Have a good holiday!” He chirps his words before moving back from the car and now Louis actually has to function to drive the car. 

“Do you like Harry, daddy?” 

Was he that obvious? Okay, maybe he was obvious and now Louis wants the ground to swallow him up because Harry’s going to be around all week and he’s not sure if he can stand to be near him for a week. Not that he doesn’t like Harry, clearly he does, but for the fact he is inevitably going to embarrass himself so much a tiny bit of himself is hoping that he’ll get banned from the park. Or maybe he’ll come down with an illness and they’ll just have to go home. 

“Daddy.”

There’s another sharp kick to his back, one hand on the wheel. 

“Yeah?” 

“You never answered my question.”

“Oh. Uh, yeah, Harry seemed.” He pauses, turning the corner. “Nice.”

**

Within the next two hours Louis’ in the bar, twirling a straw around his cocktail, though he’s not quite sure what’s actually in it. He didn’t bother to read the menu. A split strawberry’s slid onto the side of the glass and he’s already eaten the blueberries and raspberries off the stick. He decided the simplest thing would be to send Julia to the soft play area while he drinks and drinks and drinks. 

He’s on his second drink, his phone resting on his thigh, open on his and Liam’s conversation when a familiar voice startles him from his drink. 

“Hi, um, i didn’t quite get your name earlier.” Harry’s smiling at him and Louis’ trying to form words again and not spill his drink. He leans over the table, striking his hand out for Louis to shake. 

“Louis.” His voice cracks as he speaks and he mentally notes how much he hates himself for the simple mistake, usually he’s calm and collected but put Harry in front of him and he’s a mess. Not a small one either. 

Reluctantly Louis places his hand in Harry’s, shaking it before he’s pulling out the seat to sit opposite him though something (panic, Louis’ guessing) flashes through his eyes. 

“You’re alright if i sit here? I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable! Oh god, i’m sorry, i shouldn’t have presumed.” He starts to push the chair back in and Louis’ just laughing now. They’re both a mess then. 

“It’s fine, Harry.” 

His expression lightens, a smile falling on his lips. 

“Oh, okay.” He pulls the chair back out, falling back into it. “Good.” 

“So, do you make a habit of finding guests? Shouldn’t you be working?”

“Number one, no, count yourself lucky.” He grins, stretching his legs out before clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “Number two. I am working, i’m..” He pauses, holding his fingers up in the air to make air quotes. “Interacting with guests.” 

Louis laughs, lowly, his chest gently shaking and Harry can’t help but find it endearing. 

“Where’s your daughter?” He suddenly quizzes, leaning forward on his chair. 

Louis bites down on the straw as he takes another sip of the drink. 

“Soft play area,” He mumbles against the straw, sucking down the last bit of the drink. “She’ll probably get bored and want to go in the arcade in a minute.” 

Harry nods and leans back, cracking his knuckles against his hand. 

“You know, um, i could go with you guys. You don’t have to say yes if you don’t want to! I mean, i’d love to go with you guys but i get that this is a family holiday so if you don’t want me there, that’s okay.” He groans, covering his face with his hands before sliding his fingers open over his eyes so he’s looking at Louis between the gaps of them. “I ramble when i get nervous, i’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright, nearly hit you in the face with my phone earlier so i guess we’re even. Are you actually like, allowed to go with us?” 

Harry seems to perk up, moving his hands from his face. 

“Oh! Yeah! Kids love me though, i have to warn you, and i’m not really supposed to favour a family, plus i have got to go in thirty minutes to help out with a workshop thing,” He gestures his hand out towards the stage. “But i’m more than happy to spend some time with you and your daughter.”

Louis nods and if on cue Julia’s running back to him, holding her shoes in her small hands, clearly drenched in sweat. She tackles Louis into a hug after running up the steps, laughing as he falls back onto the chair, her hair sticking to her forehead, she hasn’t even noticed Harry yet. 

Her head quirks up as she looks from Louis to Harry and back to Louis. 

“Say hi Jules.” 

She’s grinning now before she cups her hand over Louis’ ear, Harry still smiling. Louis’ cheeks flush, his eyes widening before he pokes her side, the girl bursting into fits of laughter and squeals. 

“Hi Harry.” She manages to finally talk to him through teary eyes and giggles. 

“Hi.” He grins back, sliding his chair out. 

“Do you want to go to the arcade with me and Harry?” Louis smiles, propping Julia up onto his legs before he attempts to push himself back up, leaning backwards on the seat. 

“Oh, can we dad, please?!” She’s beaming at him again, scrambling onto her feet and hopping around to try and get her shoes on. Louis already knows he’s going to be spending a fortune in the arcades. 

God Louis loves Julia so much, she knows she’s got herself wrapped around his finger so when she’s giving him the puppy dog eyes he’s really done for. 

He grumbles something inaudible, grabs his phone and wallet and they’re all off. 

**

Harry really wasn’t lying when he said kids love him. They’re swarming around him while Louis’ been playing on the claw machine for the last ten minutes, trying to get the stuffed unicorn for Julia. 

She has her face pressed up against the side of the glass and if anything, it’s not helping but he can’t bring himself to say anything to her, she’s just too excited. 

The claw grabs onto the stuffed animal, grasping it by the leg as it pulls it up. Julia squeals, he’s finally got it. Just as the claw starts to move it drops the toy, Louis groaning in response. 

“One more try, daddy.” Julia pouts out her bottom lip and that girl’s going to be the death of him. Or Harry. This holiday is going to kill him. 

He stares at her for a moment, narrowing his eyes to try and show his authority but he fails miserably as she rocks on her feet and juts out her bottom lip. With another groan he’s fishing out the loose change in his pocket and slotting another pound into the machine. 

Harry’s giggling in his earshot as one of the kids tell him about the sweets he won, he’s asking him if he can have any, fake gasping when the boy tells him he can’t. He agrees after a moment that that’s fair, he won them by himself and he can’t share because he refuses to share with his brother, so naturally, sharing with Harry would be unfair. He slips Harry a refresher though and they promise not to tell anyone as he whistles and hides it behind his back, making the boy laugh. 

Then he’s standing behind Louis, his peppermint scented breath hitting the back of his neck. Yep, okay. He’s going to die, he’s going to combust and the reason will be because of Harry Styles. 

He places his hand over Louis’ on the joystick and suddenly Louis can’t breath. 

“I’m great at these, got a lot of practice.” He whispers his words, his lips brushing against Louis’ ear and yeah, he definitely isn’t breathing right now. He’s holding his breath in to a point his cheeks are starting to redden. 

Harry’s tongue pokes out the corner of his mouth as he moves the joystick, Julia’s face still pressed up against the glass. He lines it with the unicorn Louis’ almost certain would be cheaper to buy before he taps the button with his finger. 

Julia’s holding her breath in excitement, her eyes widen as she puffs out air from her nose. 

Harry’s still stood behind Louis but their hands aren’t touching anymore, part of Louis wishes they were but the other half is beyond relieved that they aren’t. 

They all stand in anticipation as the claw grabs onto the unicorn. It hoists it into the air, still steadily holding it as Julia let’s out some sort of mixture of a squeal and a whine. It starts to move back to the drop zone before its hovering over the plastic compartment and its dropped it into the prize zone. 

Julia bursts into squeals and screams, hugging Harry around the waist and jumping all over him as Louis scoops the unicorn out of the prize zone. 

“Calm down, Jules.” Louis laughs but he’s pretty certain nobody can hear them over the music coming from the adjoining bowling alley and guests furiously playing on arcade machines surrounding them. 

He passes her the unicorn which she clutches to her chest in seconds, her eyes twinkling and smile brightening. 

Of course Harry crouches down onto his knees, eye level with her now. 

“What are you going to call it?” He asks breathlessly, as if he’s just as interested in the overpriced, money stealing unicorn. 

Julia stays silent for a moment before she grins, practically throwing herself into Harry’s arms and all Louis can do is mumble apologies and tell her to stand up. Harry says it’s fine. Insists it’s fine, actually. 

“Harry, i’ll call him Harry! After you!” 

Louis’ chest is going to explode or implode. He can feel the sensation swirling inside of him like small butterfly wings pattering against his skin, trying to escape and erupt from his stomach. He knows Harry works with children. He knows this is Harry’s job, he probably has years of experience on his resume and he’s an obvious people pleaser. Louis can’t help but see how good he is with Julia and it’s driving him insane. He’s known him for less than two hours but he’s incredible and Louis just wants to sit and admire him for the rest of his life. 

Harry combs his fingers through the mane of the unicorn before he jumps back up to his feet with that stupid dimpled smile. 

“You know if you had rainbow coloured hair and a horn you’d look like a unicorn.” Julia’s still clutching the thing to her chest, cradling it between her arms as Harry laughs and leans his body forward. 

He whispers something to her as she giggles and Louis’ trying to work out what he’s said when someone suddenly jumps between him and Harry. He’s wearing the same outfit as Harry except he’s blonde and he’s loud and he’s Irish. He nearly pushes Harry onto the floor who’s laughing just as loudly now, throwing his head back as his eyes crinkle. 

Louis’ just watching them, biting back a smile as he watches Harry laugh. 

“We’ve gotta get going, Haz.”

Julia’s pouting again and Louis’ just trying to understand what’s happening right now. 

“Right...um, Niall this is Louis and this is Julia and this is Niall.” 

Niall’s grinning from ear to ear as he throws his arm around Harry, he just radiates energy. 

“Nice to meet you, did you get here today? Having a fun holiday?” He’s looking between Julia and Louis and this just isn’t normal. Louis knows it isn’t normal, why are they paying him so much attention? 

“Uh, yeah, couple hours ago.” He takes Niall’s hand in his and mumbles apologies for Julia who’s climbing all over them and god there’s so many kids. Does Harry attract children? At this point he’s sure he does because there’s at least six other kids surrounding them and two teenagers. 

“Right, well, we have to go.” Niall jabs Harry in the side with his elbow as he squirms away, spinning Julia around in his arms, careful not to hit anyone or anything. 

He places her down next to Louis with a pout, raising his arms in the air as children hang onto his legs and he’s trying to talk to all of them at once. 

“I’ll see you later!” He shouts towards Louis, grinning at Julia. “Take care of Harry for me pumpkin!” And with that he’s gone, weaving his way out of the arcade with two twins and Niall who’s jogging backwards with a seven year old boy, laughing so loudly Louis can still hear him when he’s out of sight. 

After five minutes of Julia sitting on the floor hugging the unicorn and Louis panicking that she’s going to throw a tantrum in public (it’d happened before and it wasn’t pretty) he finally persuades her to go back to the hotel with the bribery of a slushie later. He’s going to get her one even if she doesn’t behave, they both know he will. 

They take a slow stroll back through the funfair, Louis having to promise to take her on some rides later. He swings his hand in Julia’s, her free hand grasping onto the stuffed animal by its leg. 

She’s already complaining about missing Harry and Louis doesn’t say anything but he’s missing him too. More than he wants to admit. 

After twenty minutes of waiting and getting the keycard from the reception (including a period of time where Julia was swinging the unicorn around and hitting people with it to a point they were staring daggers at him, mumbling about controlling children) Louis’ eventually in the room. 

He’s finally put Julia down for a nap after a lot of persuasion and reassurance that everything will still be here when she wakes up. 

It only takes him twenty minutes to unpack and he’s already bored out of his mind. He’s used to the chaos of pattering feet, scattered toys and stupid cartoon shows that he secretly keeps on even after putting Julia to bed. It’s almost too clean for Louis’ liking. 

He considers waking Julia up but she’s only been asleep for less than an hour and he can’t even bear the thought of her being tired and grumpy through the evening. It’d just be a lot of temper tantrums and tears and Louis wants to make it through the night at least to ten o clock before she starts to get too tired. 

He decides on calling Liam but their conversation consists on Harry and Louis’ really trying to forget about him. Fifteen minutes into the call Liam’s shouting through the phone that Zayn’s trying to cook. That explains the smoke alarm that’s started going off in the background then. 

“Oh my god!” Liam’s screaming at this point. “Put it out! Put it out! Oh my god, Lou, i’m gonna have to go! The fucking dish clothes on fire! Zayn! Put...god, bye!” 

Louis’ trying his hardest to muffle his cackle so he doesn’t wake Julia up. 

“Bye Li.” He cuts the call as a string of swears and Zayn screaming sounds through the phone. 

Louis’ realised he wasn’t exactly quiet when Julia’s stood by the doorway, staring him down. Her tiny hand is balled into a fist as she rubs her eyes while glaring down at him. She’s still holding the unicorn in her hand by its leg, groaning. She was asleep for over an hour, at least. 

Louis shuffles his body up on the sofa and pats next to him. 

“Did i wake you up?” 

She groans and Louis’ already dreading the days when she’s a teenager and he has to wake her up for school. 

She throws the unicorn onto the sofa before clambering up onto it herself, curling up her small legs and falling into Louis’ side. 

“You and Uncle Liam.” She mumbles, rubbing her hands over her eyes. Louis tightens his grip on her and pulls his arm around her so she’s got her face squashed into his side, clinging onto her unicorn. Louis’ realised she’s never going to get rid of it. 

She groans again, humming as vibrations shoot through his shirt and he laughs, quirking his hip up slightly. 

They sit together for the next five minutes in silence, Louis scrolling through his emails as Julia starts to drift back to sleep in his hold and he has to shake her arm for her to wake up. All he gets back in response is whining and complaints but he’s expecting it. 

“Wanna go out for dinner, monkey?” Louis hums his words, Julia not speaking for a moment. 

“Where?” She quizzes, the mention of food giving her some sort of energy as she props herself up from Louis’ grip. 

“We can have a look around then decide, c’mon i’ll help you get dressed.” He edges off the side of the sofa before pulling Julia onto his lap and convinces her to leave the unicorn alone for a few minutes. He gently takes her waist, propping her on his feet. 

She giggles as Louis holds onto her hands, holding them above her head. 

“Ready?” He grins down at her, his hair sloping in front of his eyes. She leans her head backwards, laughing loudly as her eyes crinkle and her nose scrunches. She nods before Louis’ carrying her on his feet and she’s giggling like a mad man. He takes her into the under the sea themed kids room before grabbing her by her waist, tickling her as she laughs. 

“Daddy! Stop!” They’re both just laughing like maniacs now before he rolls onto the bunk bed with her that’s clearly too small for him, his legs bent up into his chest. 

He could lay all day with her like this. She wouldn’t though, of course. She’d get fidgety within twenty minutes but that’s kids he supposes. 

**

After helping Julia to dress and finding somewhere to eat, Louis’ finally settled her down in the chair. The waiter was nice enough to give her another set of crayons after she accidentally snapped the blue one in half while colouring. Louis couldn’t have been more thankful for the simple gesture and he thinks it shows when he’s staring up at the waiter and he’s just giving him pity looks and weak smiles in return. And that’s Louis’ life now, he’s thankful for a pack of crayons. 

He realised his life had started to change when he was crying over a lost dummy at 1am in the kitchen. 

He knows she would’ve burst into tears on the spot if she couldn’t finish her drawing with the correct colours. 

Dinner goes by quickly and Louis’ beyond glad there weren’t any outbursts or arguments, not that him and Julia argue much but she’s a child. It happens. 

It’s 6pm once they’ve finished and Louis’ guiding Julia back into the pavilion where Harry undoubtedly is. He’s decided to go a bit more classy with his outfit because why not? It’s definitely not to try and impress Harry. He’s decided on a black turtleneck, a plaid green jacket hanging around his shoulders and a simple pair of skinny jeans. Okay, maybe the skinny jeans are so tight he’s questioning how he actually got them on. But again, definitely not for the purpose of Harry. 

When he gently nudges Julia through the door, his vans kicking against the floor, he can hear Harry. And not just quietly. His voice is booming over the speakers but he can’t tell where exactly he is. He’s got a microphone obviously, so he’s guessing somewhere near the stage. Louis never even considered the thought of hearing Harry’s voice over the goddamn speakers and now he’s having unspeakable thoughts. His thoughts are quickly interrupted by Harry saying the word “Teletubbies” and snapping him back into reality. Family resort, Louis. 

That’s when he sees him. He’s stood just outside of the green screen set up, a long line of children and parents stretching down to the bar as a woman sets up her camera on the tripod. He watches Harry flip the microphone through his hand, as vibrant as ever as he paces back and forth, waving at a baby near the front of the queue. The baby happily babbles back to him and what the fuck? Can this man do no wrong? Even babies love him. How he still has any energy Louis doesn’t know. 

Music gently plays through the speakers around the pavilion like it’s Disneyland. 

“Okay, boys and girls, mums and dads, non binary pals.” He places the microphone to his lips as he walks back towards the green screen set up. All Louis can think is that he wants those lips on his, he wants those lips- Okay. Okay. He’s okay, clear his mind. Family. Resort. 

“We will be having to shut the queue for the photoshoot with the The Skyline Gang in just five minutes, so if you want your photo taken with the gang you’ll have to get down to the queue now. Redcoat Niall is standing at the back of the queue and once it’s closed he won’t be letting anyone in, give us a wave Redcoat Niall!” 

Harry’s lip quivers into a grin as he sees two hands shoot up in the air, waving back and forth in the distance. 

“Thank you, Niall! We will be closing the queue in just five minutes so get yourself down here.” 

He taps the microphone before turning it off and starts to swing it against his leg. He watches him pace again from a distance, a few children running towards the back of the queue. 

“You don’t want a photo, do you love?” In all honesty, Louis doesn’t really want to spend £15 on a photo of his daughter with a bunch of adults who dress like kids for performance purposes. He’s going to have to suffer enough watching the show in a few days. He doesn’t need a photo or a shitty magnet of them hanging on the fridge as a constant reminder of his pain. 

She shakes her head, shuffling in front of him. 

He sighs and pulls her up into his arms despite the fact she’s really getting too old to be in his arms. She’s growing up at rapid speeds and it’s terrifying him. 

“What’s wrong?” 

She stays silent for a moment, pondering how to phrase her words. “Do you think we could uh, maybe, go in the queue just to say hi to Harry?” 

“Oh Jules. You really like Harry huh?” He’s resting her on his hip now as he presses a small kiss to her forehead. She just nods as they’re nearing Harry and Louis’ stomach is in knots. 

Why does a man he barely knows have such an impact on him already? 

He doesn’t even know anything about Harry, he knows his name is Harry and he works here but that’s it. He doesn’t know about his family, he doesn’t know about his childhood, he doesn’t even know his last name. 

Harry’s waving at the baby again who’s started crying. Miraculously he’s starting to make the baby laugh as well as the mother and Louis just can’t understand it, he’s insistent that Harry has magical powers at this point. 

He’s turned his head and he’s looking at Louis now, they’re both just smiling at each other for what feels like an eternity but in reality is less than ten seconds. His eyes travel to Julia before he drops to his knees, opening his arms. She’s practically fighting Louis out of his arms before running straight to Harry. 

Louis just watches them from a distance, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. Part of him is telling him to walk over, to actually have a proper conversation with Harry but the reasonable side is saying to give him a minute with Julia and leave. He’s working and it’s inappropriate. He could easily get Harry fired and he’ll never forgive himself if he does. 

He watches Harry talk to her for a minute or two, he’s asking her what she’s been up to and then somehow they’re onto another topic. She’s giggling and Harry’s flushing, tilting his head onto his right shoulder and giggling along with her. 

Louis doesn’t have a clue what she’s said but if he has to guess it’s something about his and Liam’s conversation and shit, what if she heard what he said about Harry? 

He’s panicking now and his brain isn’t functioning. His legs are walking before his brain can stop himself and he’s stood in front of Harry who’s still on his knees with his head tilted to the side. 

He stifles a laugh as his eyes rake up to Louis, pressing his lips together. 

“We were just talking about you,” He smiles and Louis’ glaring at Julia, his entire body tensing. Julia doesn’t seem to mind, she’s laughing. Of course she is. “All good things i promise.”

“Yeah, well, we should be going.” Louis reaches forward for Julia’s hand but she jerks back slightly and Louis’ almost sure he can feel some sort of pain in his chest when she does. She’s never tried to stop his affection before. 

“I want to stay with Harry.” 

He pinches his nose for a moment, trying to stop himself from having an outburst on the spot because at this point there’s people watching them. 

“Harry’s working, Jules. You can see him again soon.” He’s crouched down onto his knees now and he’s not sure whether he likes the fact him and Harry are eye level. It somehow makes everything feel more personal. 

“Are you going upstairs tonight?” 

Louis swallows and doesn’t say anything, he physically feels like he can’t and he hates that Harry has this power over him.

“Yeah.”

“Good. I’ll be there.” He winks at Julia before shooting back up on his feet. She tries to cling onto his leg, maybe for a hug or maybe to try and get him to stay. All he does is crouch back down and hug her, mumbling about seeing her soon. 

Louis’ starting to lose his patience. He knows it’s selfish, he’s fully aware, but he can’t spend more than five minutes around Harry without becoming a crumbling, blushing mess who can’t even form a simple sentence. 

“C’mon Jules.” Louis finally reaches his hand out and this time Julia complies, gripping her small hand in his. Harry waves them goodbye before he turns the microphone back on and Louis realises he hasn’t actually got anywhere to go. He just needed to get away from Harry. 

He’s also realised that the doors don’t even open for another half an hour and he doesn’t feel like queuing with a five year old for thirty minutes. He could go to the bar for the next half an hour but he figures that Julia will get bored in ten minutes and there’s no way he’s letting her in the arcade by herself even if he can clearly see from his seat. 

So he’s going to have to take her to the arcade and spend even more money. Great. He’s already over his daily budget and it’s 6pm.

That’s when he hears Harry’s voice again and he’s going to scream. He’d already insisted for years that love at first sight was just some sort of myth but he’s starting to question himself and it’s driving him insane and he’s terrified. He’s terrified of making a comfort barrier with Harry, opening up to him and letting him break down his walls when he knows at the end of the day he’s going to have to rebuild them. 

But they’re only there for a week so maybe he’s just being stupid. Who is he kidding? Harry doesn’t even like him, god, it’s his job. 

He’s counting down from 10 into the microphone for the queue to shut when they walk past Niall. 

He’s excitedly talking to a little boy about Balamory like that’s even an interesting topic. He waves at Julia and offers Louis a smile before going back to the conversation with someone Louis now knows is called William, after hearing Niall talk so loudly. 

Hearing Harry countdown is sending his brain into anarchy, numerous thoughts are running through his head and just about all of them are inappropriate, in fact, all of them are inappropriate. 

He spends the next twenty five minutes being pulled around the arcade, spending more money than he ever anticipated. They go from a basketball game where Louis’ actually doing all the work (he’s regretting wearing a turtleneck because at this point he’s going to sweat to death), he’s just holding Julia up on the top, helping her throw the balls into the basket, to one of those stupid dance games where everyone’s staring at a grown man being beaten by his five year old daughter to Avicii. A woman even points out it was nice of him to let her win and yeah, sure, that’s what he was doing. 

He can still hear Harry over the speakers every now and again talking to kids, telling them they’re doing great poses and he’s almost certain he hears him say “That’s it, work it sister” at some point. And Louis’ dying. He’s clawing at his jumper, prising it down from his neck as Julia guides (or more so drags) him towards the 2p machine. He’s trying to tell her that they don’t have time and if she wants a good seat they have to go now but they both know they don’t care about the seat as long as there’s music and they can slightly see. Well, as long as Julia can see, Louis really isn’t that bothered. 

He bribes her with a slushie again as well as throwing in the promise of candy floss and he knows she’s going to be on a sugar high tonight. He’s not looking forward to it. 

They pass the main stage in the pavilion and not that he’ll admit it but Louis only took the long way around to see if Harry was still there. He’s not. 

Not many people are and he guesses it’s because at this point they’re either going to Centre Stage or Reds. 

He whisks Julia up the stairs and into the venue. There’s already families in there but it’s not too busy, which is a relief. He’s greeted by Harry’s face just as soon as he walks in and he realises that there’s another arcade. It’s much smaller but he can already tell Julia will be running in and out of it all night, Louis just can’t resist her pout and plead. 

Harry’s smiling at the both of them, an electronic green baton poised in his hand. He’s stood on the left by the DJ box, the girl he was with that morning on the right by the arcade. He presses his lips together and then lets his tongue slowly rake over his bottom lip. 

“Enjoy your night, guys.” She’s snapped Louis out of his trance and he’s honestly surprised he’s not dribbling over Harry Styles. 

“Yeah, uh, thanks.” He can feel his cheeks starting to heat up but thank god for him the room’s too dark for anyone to see. He grabs Julia’s hand and rushes past the two, at least four other of the redcoats spotted around the venue with the same green baton. He spots Niall by a table near the back of the first floor and he’s practically running towards him, Julia whining that she wants to go back and speak to Harry. 

All she gets back is Louis mumbling later which he’s certain she can’t even hear over the music. 

** 

Within the next ten minutes and a very boring conversation with Niall, Louis’ at the bar. He’s tapping his hand against the beer matt, his body leaning slightly on the counter as he watches the bartender pour frozen raspberry sugar into a slush puppie cup. He’s regretting his deal already. His beer is already sat next to him and he’s desperate to down it. 

He knows realistically he can’t drink too much, he has a five year old daughter to take care of and he becomes way too comfortable around people after drinking alcohol. But a man can dream. 

When he turns his head a flutter of panic settles in the pit of his stomach. He’s left Julia alone for five minutes to get the drinks and strictly instructed her not to talk to strangers, asking the mother on the table next to him to keep an eye on her. There’s a man sitting with her, though and Louis can’t quite see who it is in the dark. It doesn’t take him long to realise that the man has curly hair and dimples and is wearing a red jacket and he’s relaxed again. 

He contorts his body slightly, leaning his head backwards to try and get a better view of Harry. All he can work out is that he’s laughing, letting Julia hold onto the baton, the colours flashing between green and red every ten seconds. 

After paying and grabbing both drinks he’s off, mentally noting that there are stairs by the bar, don’t fall down them. Knowing his luck he would fall down them but luck seems to be on his side for once and hasn’t.

He thanks the woman before sitting down, sliding Julia her drink and glances at Harry. 

“Becoming quite the stalker, Harold.” 

Harry just smiles before he leans forward to a point Louis can smell his cologne and he’s going to die. 

“It’s my job.” He drawls lazily, the words rolling off his tongue. Even the way he speaks is captivating. 

Crocodile Rock is playing over the speakers and at this point Louis’ realised he’s going to be listening to cheesy music all week. It’s practically full now, children running around everywhere, adults drinking. If the drinks were free he’d definitely be drunk by now. 

Niall’s on the dance floor with a couple of kids, spinning around a girl he guesses is about seven. One of the other redcoats is standing by the door, one of the others at the DJ box and a few others are talking to people. He still can’t understand why Harry’s always with them. 

“So, do you like do all the singing and dancing and shows and stuff?”

Harry’s lip quirks into an amused grin. Julia’s pretty amused with the baton and her slush puppie for the moment. 

“Kind of, we have an entertainment team who do most of the big shows but if anyone needs to drop out or anything i can sing, i’m not great at dancing though.” He shrugs, kicking his foot against Louis’ under the table like they’re primary school children on their lunch break. 

“I do the normal ones, you know like when we have the party dances and stuff like that, they’re simple but Niall ends up dragging me around during most of them because i don’t know what i’m doing. Then i help out with the shows in the Skyline a lot, exercise shows, animal shows, arts and crafts, drum workshops. That kind of thing.”

Louis’ already half way through his beer. 

“Right and how did you even get into this kinda stuff? Sorry, i just guess i want to know you better.” He sighs before covering his face with his hands, rocking back on the chair. “That was too straight forward wasn’t it? Now i probably just sound creepy.” 

“No, not all.” Harry’s sheepishly smiling, staring down at the table. “I used to come here when i was a kid and back then i thought what could be better than a free holiday? It’s a lot more work than it looks like and it’s long hours, i’ve worked my birthday, New Year, Christmas, Halloween, Easter, all of them. I wouldn’t trade it for the world though. My mum presumed it’d be a phase but we came up until i was about nineteen, my sister was younger. I applied for a job at twenty one and here i am.” 

“Doesn’t that get boring? Seems repetitive.”

“A little, with the shows at least anyway but i think the people are what make the job for me. I’ve dealt with rude people, of course, i think everybody has but the majority of the time it’s great. I love it.” 

Louis can tell he loves it, he doesn’t need to say it out loud, just the way he speaks about his job with all the passion in the world shows so. 

He’s just staring at Harry now, not even noticing that Julia’s pulling on his jeans, trying to gain his attention. 

“Dad. Dad. Daddy. Dad!”

Harry kicks his foot again as he catches the baton in one hand from Julias throw, his hand wrapping around it.

“Yes princess?” 

“I want a bubble gun.” She pouts slightly, tilting her head to the side before he looks to Harry. 

Harry’s grinning from ear to ear, holding the baton in his palm before he pokes his finger on the end. He gently parts his lips as he pushes it up and then down, staring straight at Louis and fuck. He knows exactly what he’s doing. 

He stops and smiles, exhaling lowly. 

“I can take her to get one if you want, so you don’t have to leave the table alone.” He places the baton down on the table, Julia moving onto her knees on her seat. 

“Please dad,” She pouts out her bottom lip, poking Louis’ chest with her small finger. “Please. Everyone else has one.” 

She’s not exactly wrong, most kids are running around with them. It seems to be like some sort of essential. 

“Are you sure?” Louis sighs as he looks to Harry, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“It’s my job, Lou. You know, Jules, they have a fish one i’m sure you’d like.” 

He smiles, putting his hands up to his ears and pokes his thumbs in them. He puffs out his cheeks with a breath of air before going cross eyed and starts to make quiet fish noises. 

Julia’s giggling madly, hiding her head in Louis’ neck and Louis’ just wondering how a grown man looks so adorable while pretending to be a fish. 

Louis hasn’t even let his brain function the fact that Harry’s just called him Lou as he twists his body and pulls out some money. 

“Can you get her some candy floss as well?” He mumbles his words, holding the note between his middle finger and pointer finger. He’s going to be poor and it’s going to be Harry and Julia’s fault. 

She’s already on a sugar high from the slush puppie so why not just add to that?

Julia’s launched herself onto Louis at this point, grinning and thanking him continuously as Harry takes the money. 

“Go on monkey.” Louis sighs, shaking his head at Harry who’s still smiling. Louis’ convinced he never stops. 

She kisses his cheek before climbing from the chair and Louis’ left alone, watching them walk hand in hand towards the shop. The end of the week is going to crush her and he’s really not looking forward to it. He hasn’t let himself think about how much it’ll hurt him. 

The middle aged woman on the table next to him has turned to him again as he swallows down the last of the alcohol, feeling a slight burn in the back of his throat and a warmth in  
the pit of his stomach. 

“I hope you don’t mind me asking but how do you get them to spend so much time with you, the redcoats i mean. I don’t mean to assume but are you two dating?” 

Louis perks up slightly, crossing one leg over the other. 

“Oh, uh, no.” He bites down on his lip, nervously pulling on the flesh with his teeth. “They don’t treat everyone like this?” 

“They’re great with the kids but no, not at all. He seems to be spending a lot of time with you, Harry’s great, my little boy loves him.” 

“Right...and.” He pauses, rubbing his palms on his jeans which at this point are painted to his skin. He’s not getting them off anytime soon. “Do you mind me asking why you thought we were dating?” 

He rests his arm on the back of the seat, placing his chin in the crook by his elbow. The woman smiles, two children who are older than Julia and a teenager sat around the table. 

“The way he looks at you. It’s how my husband used to look at me when we first fell in love.” She shrugs, offering a small smile. 

He’s got a whole sanctuary of butterflies in his stomach, he’s sure. 

He’s interrupted from thinking anything more as Julia runs back to him, Harry lagging behind slightly, he’s picked up children along the way somehow. 

She has a cone of candy floss in one hand that she’s already started chewing away on and a fish bubble gun in the other hand that looks like a knock off Finding Nemo. She jumps back onto the chair, Louis holding the edge of it so it doesn’t topple over before pressing her finger down on the button of the bubble gun. 

In seconds flashing blue and red lights are coming from the fish’s mouth before bubbles erupt right in front of Louis’ face. He closes his eyes and scrunches up his nose almost immediately, the bubbles popping against his beer glass and floating around by his head.

“Not in my face, love.” Louis’ still holding onto her chair as Harry walks up to them with the boy from the table next to him, four other children and a fucking baby. 

He doesn’t speak but just smiles, passes Louis his change and grabs the baton from the table, holding the baby with one arm. 

“She’s adorable isn’t she?” He whispers, his eyes twinkling in the light. He rocks her back and forth, the baby giggling and babbling as she reaches a balled up fist out to Harry. He laughs, holding the baton between his legs by clenching his thighs and lets the baby grasp his thumb with her hand. 

The children around him are asking him all types of questions, pulling on his jacket and trousers. Louis would have lost it by now if that was him, Harry seems to have the patience of a saint. 

He smiles, not saying another word before he moves his hand up slightly and mimics the baby waving goodbye to Julia which gets her to laugh, throwing her head back in amusement. 

Louis’ realised he’s going to need a lot more alcohol to get through a night with Harry Styles, so, back to the bar it is. 

**

He’s suffered through the first show now. Paddington at the seaside. How Harry was reacting to it all he doesn’t understand, he must’ve seen it hundreds of times but he has the perfect reactions to everything. He sat with Julia in his lap on the dance floor the entire time, leaving Louis alone with nothing but his phone on it’s lowest brightness setting and a lot of glasses of beer. 

The tables much messier now and the kid behind him spilt his bucket of popcorn everywhere so he wouldn’t be surprised if it’s still stuck to his shoe, not that he checks. The bubble gun is laying sideways on the edge of the table, a small bit of the liquid dribbling from the fishes mouth. Empty glasses and two slush puppie cups are on the table, chewed straws and a candy floss stick in the middle. 

He tried to text Liam but all Liam sent back was: 

‘Get off your phone, you’re on holiday! Have fun!’ 

He proceeded to tell him that a twenty six year old man could only have so much fun watching Paddington bear by himself. 

Harry’s dancing with Julia now and so much for a family holiday. Louis’ been sat by himself for over an hour and his daughter hasn’t even batted an eyelash in his direction. 

He’s dreading the end of the week, he can already feel the meltdown in the car park. 

He’s bored out of his mind but somehow watching Harry is making everything sufferable. Dancing Queen is on and he looks like he’s having the time of his life, jumping around, holding both of Julia’s hands. 

He twirls her around before taking another girls hand, holding hands with both of them. 

Louis’ convinced he’s the Snow White of children. 

He’s twirling the both of them around, laughing loudly. He’s just so endearing to watch and everybody seems to love him. 

They seem to be continuing the ABBA theme of music when Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) starts playing and suddenly it’s got a lot hotter. 

Harry’s lip syncing every line as he dances before he turns his body. He’s staring straight at Louis as the chorus starts, a mischievous glint in his eyes bouncing off the lights. At least Louis thinks he’s looking at him, there’s a lot of people around. 

He’s still lip syncing to the chorus before he turns around and Louis’ just staring. Again. He feels slightly more confident than before but he’s fully aware that’s the alcohol talking. He pushes the soles of his shoes together, itching to go and talk to Harry but he won’t. He knows it’s not a good idea when he’s drunk. 

Niall suddenly runs past him with a trail of about six children. They’re playing tag but Niall’s considerably faster than them, twirling his body and jumping over chairs like he’s on Ninja Warrior. 

He turns his head back to look at Harry but he’s gone, Julia’s still there but she’s with the girl Harry was with earlier. He doesn’t know why he’s panicking over Harry’s sudden disappearance. 

That’s when he spots him. He’s just talking to someone, fiddling with a microphone in his hand. Great, he’s going to have to hear his voice over the speakers again. 

He feels stupid really for worrying, what did he even have to worry about? 

He’s standing by the steps to the stage, leaning against the railing and blocking anyone from going up, his head tilted slightly backwards to talk to the redcoat at the DJ set up. 

“Okay, in just five minutes we’ll be joined by your redcoats who are going to do some party dances with you, so get yourself down onto the dance floor!” 

Louis’ interest has officially peaked. He’s going to get to see Harry dance and he can only imagine he’s not exactly the best, he’s only just realised really but he’s a bit like a baby deer. His legs just seem to go on and on and he can’t always control them. He’s like Bambi on ice and it’s both endearing and hysterical to watch. 

He’s still leaning against the stairs, going between talking to the redcoat and the kids who are stood by him. Niall’s still running around like a lunatic and Julia’s still content dancing with Jade. 

Five minutes seems to be a lifetime and by the time Harry’s actually starting to jog onto the stage Louis’ got another beer settled on the table. 

Harry’s on the end, Niall’s next to him then Jade, two girls and another boy at the end. He only looks about nineteen. 

Louis can’t take his eyes off Harry not matter how much he tries to drag his eyes away. 

He taps the end of the microphone, Niall whispering something to him as he laughs, the sound echoing around the venue. He clamps a hand over his mouth, flushing up to his ears and Niall’s laughing so hard he’s had to turn around, resting his palms on his knees, doubled over. 

“Right, well. I think we’re going to start with introducing ourselves.” Harry’s still blushing furiously and Niall looks like he’s about to fall on the floor from laughing. 

“I’m Harry and i’m from Cheshire.” There’s a few cheers from the back of the room and some behind Louis. 

Harry pumps his fist in the air and laughs. 

“Got a few people from Manchester in here! This is Niall, give us a fun fact or tell us where you’re from Niall.” He tilts the microphone to Niall who’s cheeks are tinted red from laughing so much. 

“Well, i’m from Mullingar but let’s be honest, nobody here is from Ireland.” 

There’s a single cheer from the back of the room causing Niall to break out into a toothy grin. 

“Okay! One person! I’ll take it!” 

They pass the microphone down to each other, introducing themselves and where they come from before passing it back up to Harry.

“We’re going to start with a simple one, i think, so just follow us! Well...maybe not me. Follow the others! We’re going to start us off with Superman.”

He flicks the microphone off with one finger, holding it in his hand behind his back as the music kicks in. 

Harry really wasn’t lying when he said he was bad with the dancing, the song is telling him what to do yet somehow he still gets small bits wrong. He just laughs it off though, following Niall’s lead. 

By the time the song gets to “kiss” Harry’s all over the place. It’s adorable really. Niall’s grabbed him by the base of his neck and pushed him forward, practically snogging him before pulling back and laughing. The song goes into “comb your hair” and he’s pretending to be startled from Niall’s sudden kiss as he pulls his free hand through his hair. 

Louis doesn’t know why he’s so jealous because they’re so obviously just joking around. Niall’s still laughing and Harry’s grinning as the song speeds up only confusing him that little bit more. If this is simple then he dreads to think of what Harry’s like with a complicated dance routine. 

Julia’s gone straight for copying Harry of course so she’s struggling slightly. Louis’ trying to look between the both of them when Niall mouths ‘copy me’ to Julia and suddenly she’s perfectly in time. 

Harry’s pouting slightly but finally, by the end, he seems to be able to do it. By the last word he’s got one arm stuck out and is spinning on his foot like Superman. 

He flicks the microphone back on. 

“Everyone give yourself a big round of applause, well done! You know, Niall, i don’t think this dance floor is as full as it could be.”

Niall’s leaning against him, his elbow resting against Harry’s shoulder, he knows exactly what he’s doing. 

“I agree.”

“So i think we need some more people down here.” He crouches onto his knees, tilting his head onto his shoulder. “Boys and girls i want you to go and get an adult from your table and bring them back here to dance. If they say no do you know what that means? That means they don’t love you.” He jumps back up to his feet, his eyes flickering to Louis momentarily. 

“You’ll thank me later adults. You’ve got twenty seconds! Ready? Go!” 

It’s like a stampede of children running from the dance floor and Julia’s running straight at Louis. 

She’s tugging on his hand madly, begging him to come and dance with her. 

“Love, what about the table. Can’t just leave it all alone.” 

“The table doesn’t have feelings daddy, i do.” She pouts and Louis just groans because she’s right. 

“I’ll make sure nobody takes anything for you if you want.” The woman next to them has turned to him again and Louis’ going to scream. 

He grits his teeth together and mumbles a tight lipped thank you. 

Harry’s at 10 now and he’s purposely talking slowly, trying to get Louis down there. Louis can’t dance to save his life and he’s drunk so he’s going to embarrass himself completely, there’s no question about it. 

With a grunt he finally stands up, much to Julia’s delight. He downs the rest of his pint in seconds before he’s being dragged to the dance floor. He’s already staggering from the amount of alcohol he’s consumed so his daughter running and pulling his hand isn’t helping. 

“Five...four...three...two...one. That’s it! If they’re not here, well, they do love you really but they’re just not any fun! We’re going to go with the Cha Cha Slide now!”

Harry’s beaming at him but Louis’ just glaring at him through glassy eyes. Naturally, Julia’s pushed him right to the front and if he didn’t know any better he’d think she was trying to set them up in her own little weird way. 

He’s not too worried now, from the amount of middle aged drunk parents he’s not going to be alone in his embarrassment. 

Harry seems to actually be able to dance to the Cha Cha Slide but seeing as the song tells you what to do there isn’t much he can do to fuck it up. 

Louis helps Julia with her lefts and rights through the song and he’s pretty sure he’s embarrassed himself by nearly slipping over once or twice. So, he’s decided to just go for it, he basically has no dignity left now anyway. 

He’s already sweating and very much regrets wearing a turtleneck. 

“We’ve got time for one more party dance tonight guys,” Harry dramatically throws his hand forward causing the crowd of drunken adults, teens and children to have a chorus of “Awww’s” in response. 

“I think you’ll all like this one though, we’re going to go with a bit Chocolatte.” 

He flicks the mic off again and flips it in his hand before the music kicks in and his jazz hands are out in seconds. Louis just snorts, staring at him while Julia copies his actions. 

‘Join in Lou.’ He mouths to him with a grin as Louis shakes his head and claps his hands together behind his back. 

Harry seems to take his revenge for Niall’s previous kiss, slapping him on the ass as they run to the left. Niall’s laughing again from it, his cheeks still tinted pink. Even with the music Niall’s laugh is still audible.

‘Wave to the people on the left hand side, now wave to the people on the right hand side, now wave to the people with your pretty backside.’

Louis’ staring at Harry open mouthed. He’s fully aware it’s just song lyrics and this is just a choreographed dance routine but Harry’s bent over so he’s facing the back of the stage, his fingers touching the tip of his toes and holy fuck. He’s shaking his ass and his trousers are perfectly showing off everything, he’s definitely going to have a heart attack. 

The song comes to a finish with Harry holding the microphone in one hand, pushing his hands over his head before pushing them forward to the beat. He somehow makes it hot. The dance is similar to the Macarena with the turning after a section of the repetitive dance. Louis can follow that bit, it’s not too hard, he just has to keep helping Julia move to the right sides and try not to slip over. 

“And there we go! Everyone give yourselves a huge round of applause and give your redcoats a clap as well.” He winks at Louis, turning around to face the back of the stage before Niall dramatically stands on his tiptoes so he’s just about the same height as Harry. He points two fingers over his head and shouts 

“Give Harry a round of applause as well!”

Harry smiles, a single curl tumbling in front of his right eye as he takes a bow and laughs. 

“Okay, we haven’t got long until the next show now which is The Big White Piano Show and our incredible team will be celebrating the music of Elton John! In the mean time i need to remind you please don’t run in the venue in spaces that aren’t the dance floor or free spaces and also please don’t bring bubble guns down to the dance floor! Health and safety and all that. Thank you and i’ll leave you all with the lovely Redcoat Erin in the DJ box.” 

Harry’s still smiling from ear to ear, as if what he’s just said is the most interesting thing in the world when half the people ignored him. 

He practically runs down the stairs, high fiving any kid that comes near him. He points one finger out to Louis and wiggles it, shouting over Robbie Williams ‘Rock DJ.’ 

“Stay there! I’ll be back.” Louis shoots him a thumbs up back before gently grabbing both of Julia’s hands. She’s starting to get tired now, unsurprisingly so he’s thinking they’ll have to give Elton John a miss. In all honesty he’s a little tired himself and he’s not sure if he can stand staying in the venue with screaming children, drunk dads and pounding music any longer. 

It’s getting less busy now, the people with smaller children have packed up and left, the overwhelming stench of alcohol coursing through his nostrils. Despite the people leaving there’s more people on the dance floor than before and it’s definitely louder and a lot rowdier. 

Louis mumbles along to the song, spinning Julia around and bumping his hip against hers as she giggles. He can see her eyes start to flicker with tiredness. 

Harry strolls back over to them a few minutes later, dancing between people as he does, shouting over the music. He must’ve been up for hours but he still seems like he’s got all the energy in the world. 

“Hey! You staying for the next show?!” He’s shouting ridiculously loudly, Louis’ still holding both of Julia’s hands and twisting her around but her moves are getting lazy and even though she’ll deny it she’s definitely tired. 

“I think Jules is a bit tired!” He shouts back but only gets a whine back from his daughter. 

“I’m not tired!” She moves her hands back and crosses them over her chest as her shoulders slouch and her eyes droop. 

Harry crouches on the floor to talk to her, whispering in her ear. He pulls Louis down by his arm causing him to nearly topple forward. 

They spend the next five minutes convincing her that she can come and see the shows tomorrow and they’ve done a lot of travelling. Harry admits he’s tired too and that seems to be enough to persuade her. 

Within the next ten minutes she’s out cold in Louis’ arms. She’s really getting too old to carry and at some point Louis needs to tell her but he just can’t. It feels like yesterday she was the tiny baby who had only just got back from the hospital. The tiny baby who freaked him out beyond belief because he had to grow up, he had another life to take care of. 

He’s wrapped his jacket around her body which of course is way too big for her but it’d have to do. He’d remember to take a coat next time. He’s still slightly tipsy so Harry’s insisted on walking him downstairs while Niall covers for him. 

They’re just standing by the door now, watching each other. The security’s watching them like they’re going to try and do some sort of drug exchange. 

Louis’ moved Julia so her legs are wrapped around his waist and her heads resting in the crook of his neck. 

“Right...well i should..” Harry just smiles and waves his hand towards the stairs, using his foot to keep the back door ajar. 

“Yeah, i um, should get her — i mean, Julia to bed.” He can feel his cheeks starting to heat up despite the cold wind. Why he can’t string a sentence together when he’s around Harry he doesn’t know. 

He’s not even meant to be letting Louis out of this door but it’s quicker, well, if they weren’t standing and staring at each other it’d be quicker than the usual way.

It’s all happening so quickly but the security guard is talking to someone who’s completely hammered and Harry’s leaning in. Louis’ only just noticed the cross necklace that’s dangling by his chest and fuck, he has tattoos. He can smell his cologne and everything’s so overwhelming, it’s all happening too quickly. 

He staggers backwards before Harry even has a chance to get any closer, trying to balance himself so he doesn’t wake Julia up. 

Harry’s grabbed both of his shoulders to steady him, nearly toppling onto him. It’s a miracle Julia’s still asleep. The doors slammed behind the both of them, leaving them in the cold. 

“Sorry..too quick?” 

Harry’s lips are slightly parted and wet and his eyes are dark. The moment feels dangerous, risky even and Louis’ going to projectile vomit everywhere. 

He bundles Julia into a startled Harry’s arms before he can even react and he’s doubled over on his knees, eyes closed as he breathes in and out, trying to control his shaky breaths. He’s mumbling numbers and words under his breath that Harry doesn’t understand. He feels beyond stupid, he’s the one who’s been wanting to kiss Harry all day. He’s the one who had a surge of jealousy when his friend jokingly kissed him. He’s the one who’s been having thoughts he really shouldn’t be having. 

Julia’s still out like a light, she’s a heavy sleeper Harry supposes. 

Bile rises up Louis’ throat and before he can stop himself it’s spurring out of his mouth. He’s puking in a bush and if dancing and nearly falling over in front of Harry wasn’t embarrassing enough then this certainly is. 

Harry quite clearly doesn’t know what to do and he’s just mumbling quiet “Are you okays?” repeatedly like Louis can even answer. 

He’s cradling Julia to his chest, one hand rubbing her back. 

Louis’ hand shoots up in the air and for a moment Harry just thinks he’s trying to ask him for a high five. He’s not, quite obviously, he’s trying to signal for him to shut up. 

Harry leans his body forward, one arm holding Julia before he presses his palm against Louis’, blinking repeatedly. 

Louis retches, clenching his fingers around Harry’s and somehow they’re holding hands now. 

He’s squeezing his hand against his and he hasn’t even got time to realise the size difference of their hands before the familiar feeling of something crawling and spurring up his throat is occurring again. 

When Louis finally finishes throwing up hot tears are streaming down his cheeks and he doesn’t even know why. He’s always had a phobia of sick so maybe that’s the explanation. Harry’s watching him, chewing on his bottom lip before he pulls the fabric of his blazer down over his hand. They don’t even have to say anything to each other as he shrugs it down his arm and balls it up over his hand. He moves his hand forward and uses his sleeve to brush off the tears. 

They’re both silent apart from heavy breathing and quiet snores from Julia. Her eyes roll behind closed lids as she shifts in Harry’s hold. 

Harry awkwardly shifts his hand back and holds it behind his back before he places Julia back into Louis’ arms. They’re silent for a beat, the lights of the fairground illuminating Harrys features. He’s breathtaking and now Louis finally has the time to notice he’s falling more in love by the second. The little dimple that caves into his cheek with the smallest of smiles, the deep chuckle he lets escape from the back of his throat when it’s becoming too awkward, the way the tip of his nose wiggles when he talks and his lips twitch into a grin. The way his eyes dance in the lights and the wind peacefully blows through his curls. 

A rowdy cheer of drunken dads nearby celebrating their takeaway pizza sends them both back into reality. They shouldn’t be doing this. They can’t do this.

“I’ve gotta get back up there...Niall will probably kill me.” Harry’s whispering and it’s taken Louis a little aback, he seems to have gone into a shell of himself. He’s used to the loud Harry who has an alarming amount of confidence, terrible dance skills, cheesy pick up lines and an army of small children who adore him. He’s not used to the quiet, timid Harry who’s picking away at his nail polish and talking so quietly Louis can barely hear him. 

“Yeah, um, yeah i should go as well.” 

They’re just staring at each other again before Harry nods, holding his hands behind his back. His sleeves have ridden up slightly but from his position Louis can’t see his tattoos clearly. 

He mumbles a quiet goodbye before they part ways and Louis really doesn’t know how Julia is still asleep. He does know that he’s completely fucked everything up with Harry though. 

**

Sunlight spills through the open curtains of the small apartment, a looming figure standing over Harrys bed. 

“Time to get up, Sleeping Beauty.” His Irish twang lingers through the room. 

Harry grunts, pulling the covers up over his head as he stretches his legs and flexes his toes against the bed sheet. Why did he get stuck with the loud roommate? 

When Harry had first met Niall he couldn’t even understand what he was saying half the time, he’d just nod and smile and say yes and no in the right places. 

“‘M sleeping, leave me alone.” His voice is lower than usual, gravely and deep but slightly muffled by the duvet. 

“You’ve had eight hours of sleep, get up.”

Harry’s laying on his stomach, his feet poking out of the end of the bed, his head buried into the pillows. He’s pulled the duvet over his head, one arm hanging out of the side of the bed. 

Niall’s actually sitting on top of him now, straddling his hips. 

“Fuck off Niall.” 

“Ohhhh someone got out on the wrong side of the bed.” Harry doesn’t even have to look to know he’s grinning. “Well, you haven’t actually got out yet.”

“You know i’m naked under here.” 

“You say that like i haven’t helped ya cut your pubic hairs before.” 

Harry attempts to turn his body but despite his small figure Niall’s not the easiest to flip off. 

“We said we’d never speak of that again, Niall. I was having problems, okay?” 

Niall snorts, throwing his head back before he rolls off of Harry’s body and is sitting cross legged on the floor. 

“Mate you fully got a hard on, funniest shit i’ve ever seen.” 

“I was...thinking about something.” Harry huffs before turning onto his back and glares at Niall. “Stop laughing, it’s not funny anymore.”

Niall’s trying to silence himself by pressing his lips together but his shoulders are starting to rise up and down and now he’s cackling. He’s rolling around on the floor, clutching his hands to his stomach and Harry’s almost sure he can see tears of laughter pooling at the side of his eyes. He’s never going to let that go, it’s been two years so far. 

“You have your nice little exercise show to do in the Skyline, go on, get up.” He’s laughing through his words and Harry’s just staring him. He’s laying on his side as Niall lays on his stomach on the floor. 

“Or have you got another problem?” He grabs onto the sheets with one hand and now they’re shouting. Harry’s fallen off the bed and onto the floor, the covers still wrapped around his body and they’re wrestling with each other. Just an average morning with Niall and Harry. 

They always end up getting badgered by Erin and Jade for being ‘the worst neighbours known to man.’

“‘Cause i guess i can help you if you have a problem.” Niall holds his hand out in a circular position, clenching his palm before starting to pump his hand at a rapid pace against the air. He leans his head back and moans loudly before Harry’s turned and pinned him down by both of his wrists, the duvet between them. 

“You’re a wanker.” 

Niall snickers quietly from the word, Harry rolling his eyes. 

“I can feel your dick on my leg.” He giggles as Harrys grip loosens, his cheeks flushing. Niall suddenly pulls the covers off between them as he rolls to the side, leaving a flustered and naked Harry on the floor.

“Aww! You’ve got a hard on again! Thinking about Louis?” 

Harry’s trying to cover himself but he’s not having much luck, he’s not too bothered though, him and Niall have both seen each other naked on multiple occasions. Living together in a small apartment came with its cons, as well as Harry having an odd liking in walking around naked. 

He glares at him, muttering under his breath as he pulls his legs up and uses his hands to cover himself. 

“I’m not thinking about Louis.” 

“Yes you are.” 

“No i’m not.” 

“Are.”

“Not.”

“Are.”

He lets out a loud, dramatic sigh and stands up, running his fingertips through his thick strands of hair. 

“Fine i am.”

Niall laughs before he cheers and pumps both fists into the air in some sort of victory dance. 

“Oh fuck off.” Harry huffs, puffing hot air from his nostrils before strolling over to the wardrobe.

Niall’s already dressed and Harry’s questioning whether he actually ever sleeps. After finishing a shift at midnight and sitting on the balcony eating a packet of malteasers together he’d headed straight to bed, Niall insisting he’d sleep soon. 

He’d woken up at two am to hear the tv on, a rerun of Celebrity Juice playing and Niall shouting the answer to a question while ranting about how incompetent Joey Essex is. 

He pulls out a pair of joggers and his t shirt, kicking his shoes out with his bare foot, holding the clothes over his shoulder. 

“You know you can’t let this go too far.” 

Niall’s standing in the doorway and Harry knows he’s right but he doesn’t want to think about it so he just nods. 

“If you get fired for, like, sexual contact with a guest or whatever i’ll comfort you. Then i’ll say i told you so and then i’d quit.” 

Harry’s head quips up as he pulls a pair of Calvin Klein boxers out from the drawer. 

“You’d quit?” 

“Well i can’t imagine not having you as a roommate. I might act like i hate you sometimes in a joking way but i love you, bro.” 

“Bro?” 

He giggles and kicks his foot against the door frame, leaning back against the wall. He stuffs his hands in his pockets as Harry wiggles his hips to pull his boxers up. 

“I thought it sounded funny and i do see you like a little brother, Harry. You don’t catch me shaving anyone else’s pubic hairs or offering to help them wank.” He smiles and looks straight to Harry. “I would even piss on your leg if you got stung by a jellyfish. That’s true friendship.”

Harry bursts into fits of giggles, pulling the fabric of his shirt down by the hem of it. It’s a plain white shirt with red sleeves, he’s slightly getting sick of the colour red, company policy is a bitch. 

His arms are too long for the shirt (he’s outgrown it in a year and he really needs to ask for a new one) and some of his tattoos are on full display. 

“Do you think it’d be weird to ask Louis to go out with me on my day off?” Niall doesn’t answer and he can feel some sort of sickness curling in his stomach. “Not like as a date! Just..show him around a bit, stuff like that.” 

He pulls his grey joggers on, flopping back onto the bed and shimmying his hips to pull them fully over his legs. 

“As long as nobody else finds out i think you could get away with it but, Harry.”

“Yeah?” He sits up on the edge of the bed, his feet resting on the frame. 

“Just be careful.”

Harry doesn’t need to say anything so he just nods. He’s never been so thankful for Niall, he’d go to the ends of the earth to help him and he’s never had a friendship like it before. It means everything to him. 

**

Louis’ sprawled out on the double bed in a starfish position when he feels a small body tumble into his side, shaking him awake. He groans but doesn’t have much of an argument, after all, he woke Julia up the day before. 

He spent half the night tossing and turning to try and stop thinking about Harry. He can’t get him out of his head no matter how hard he tries. It’s like he’s always just..there, lurking in the back of his brain. It’s like every time he tries to push him back he just comes seeping back into his thoughts, crawling forward until he’s all that’s on his mind. It’s been a day. A fucking day and Harry’s already embedded into every waking second. It’s frustrating but Louis doesn’t want it to stop. He’s addicted to him. He doesn’t think the addictions healthy but he’ll have to see. 

“Dad, dad, daddy!” 

He groans and pushes his arm down, wrapping his arm around Julia and hoists her up. He turns in seconds, sitting her by his stomach. 

“Morning monkey.” His fringe is peeking over his eyes and he just wants to go back to sleep but that’s never going to happen. He’s had to become accustomed to early mornings. 

He turns his head as his phone buzzes and lights up. Nine am, not bad, could be better but he’ll take it. 

Liam’s name is flashing on the screen and Julia’s shouting at him to answer but nothing is really functioning in his brain. He finally reaches out and taps on the screen to see Liam glancing off to the kitchen, watching Zayn. 

“Hey Lou, we wanted to see Jules.” He hasn’t even looked to Louis yet. 

“And you just presumed we’d be up?” 

“Well, yeah. Zayn! Don’t..why do i let him cook?” He rubs his palm over his face, shaking his head. 

“Oi! I’m a great cook!” 

“You burn everything!” 

“So you’ll pity me and fuck me.”

Liam’s flushing bright red and Louis’ dropped his phone, racing to cover Julia’s ears as she squirms, flailing her arms to try and get his hands off. 

He’s hoping she didn’t hear them because now they’re shouting and Zayn’s giggling from the kitchen. 

Louis finally moves his hands, a confused Julia staring up at him. 

“What does fuck me mean? Does Uncle Zayn want Uncle Liam to fuck him?” 

Zayn’s practically screaming with laughter on the other end as Liam mumbles quiet apologies to Louis. 

“Thanks lads, thanks. It’s a bad word Jules, don’t use it. I’ll tell you why when you’re older.” 

“Oh.” She pauses and falls back onto Louis, laying on his chest as her small feet kick against his legs. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright, love. If anything i think Zayn would need punishing for this, not you.”

“Oh, i’d love that. Liam, get the Indiana Jones whip out. Don’t forget the hat, the hat makes you look sexy.” He giggles as he sits down next to Liam, grinning from ear to ear. 

“You’re corrupting my child.”

“What do you think we do when we babysit? Your kid’s worst than you Lou.” 

Julia giggles, propping herself up so she can see them on the screen. 

“You said you wouldn’t tell him!” 

“What have you done to my child?!” 

“Oh, well Zayn, look at the time.” Zayn’s grinning madly, Liam scratching the back of his neck as he holds the phone. “We should really get going!” 

“You wait till i’m back.”

“Maybe we should move far and fast.” Liam’s whispering like Louis can’t hear him and Julia’s giggling. 

“Babe, you know he can hear you?” 

Liam’s face pales before he sheepishly smiles at Louis. 

“Bye Lou! Bye Jules! Have a good time!” 

Zayn’s walked back into the kitchen, Liam’s eyes are practically glued on him. 

“I’ve burnt the toast! You know what that means! On the kitchen table?” 

“Goodbye Liam,” Louis dramatically sighs, his finger hovering over the button as Julia shouts her goodbyes. “And i mean it when i say go into hiding for when i get back.” 

He can actually see the flash of panic in Liam’s eyes as he laughs. 

“Yeah, might actually have to, a bunker sounds good. Bye!” He smiles before they disconnect the call. Julia’s moved so she’s sat on both her knees on the bed, grinning up at Louis. 

“It’s not my fault.” She batts her eyelashes and grins widely and Louis can’t help but smile. 

She really has him wrapped around his little finger. 

“C’mon, lets get you dressed and go get something to eat.” 

He pulls Julia from his body and places her on the floor before rolling onto his side and pressing his toes into the carpet. 

The room’s under the sea decorated with bright yellows and aquas. There’s a plush octopus in the corner that Louis’ almost certain stares at him when he tries to sleep. The cleaner left them a towel in the shape of an elephant that Julia had found incredible. She tried to recreate it with spare towels but it was safe to say she failed. Miserably. Burned and crashed. 

The balcony’s spacious and there’s a tv in both his and Julia’s room, it’s everything he needs really. Not to mention the fact that shower has a “disco” setting for the lights so he can blast Oasis while showering like he’s at an actual concert. 

He lets out an over dramatic grunt as he pulls Julia into his arms. She giggles, placing both her hands on his cheeks and pushes them together. He goes cross eyed as she laughs and Louis hasn’t been this happy in a while. 

**

When Louis sees Harry he’s skipping. 

As if he needed to be any more endearing. He’s skipping sideways on his way towards the stage, a couple of kids following after him, copying him. 

His shirt rises as he claps his hands over his head and Louis can see his tattoos. He can see the anchor by his wrist, the cross on his hand and a padlock. His other arm looks bare and then he notices his t shirt rise up to reveal two laurels by his hips. 

Louis’ debating talking to him but he tried to kiss him last night and he threw up. He’s pretty sure Harry won’t want to talk to him. 

He’s never really expected to get into another relationship. He’s a single dad with a five year old daughter and a past he’d rather not talk about while sober. He can’t imagine anybody would want him. When Julia was born he just imagined he’d spend the next eighteen years caring for her until she decided to move out and then he’d be alone for the rest of his life. 

Despite it only being 10:20 it’s loud and Louis doesn’t like it. There’s too many children and he doesn’t understand how Harry copes with this day in and out. Harry hasn’t even looked up at him. 

There’s children running past him and crowding around Harry and his brain is telling him to keep walking towards the bar, it’s never too early for a drink. 

His legs are taking him towards the screaming children and Harry. 

He’s quite literally surrounded by a gaggle of children by the time he’s walked over to him, he’s holding onto the end of a girls ponytails, holding them up in the air. 

His head shoots up and he drops her hair, smiling from ear to ear. The smile’s almost too bright, dimples on full display. Part of Louis is almost certain his smile is fake but he looks adorable. 

“Lou, Julia!” Harry bends down and scoops her into his arms, cradling her to his hip. “I missed you.” He hums, knocking his forehead against hers so she laughs. 

“You only saw me yesterday!” She giggles, looking up at him before she takes a hold of his wrist and holds it up to the sunlight. 

Harry just stares at her for a moment, slightly confused as she turns his wrist and looks at his tattoo. 

“Daddy has a tattoo like that.” 

He looks to Louis who’s awkwardly whistling, his head turned to the side. Julia prods his side as he jumps and turns to look at them. 

“Hmm?” 

“Can I see your tattoo?”

Louis blinks at him before looking at Julia. What on earth has she been telling him?

“Uh, i have a few, you’ll have to be more specific.” 

He holds out his wrist, pushing his hand down slightly and shows him the anchor. 

“Whatever looks like this one, i guess.”

It takes Louis a moment but he rolls his sleeve up and puts his arm next to Harry, showing him his rope tattoo on his wrist. An amused grin toys on Harry’s lips. 

“That’s amazing! They do match!” 

His eyes are sparkling and he seems to find the fact their tattoos have a bit of a correlation greatly interesting. 

“Right! Well, i need to get going for a show, i’ll be back!” He smiles as he pretends to nearly drop Julia, causing her to squeal and Louis to nearly have a heart attack. 

He doesn’t really feel like taking her to the emergency room on their first full day. 

Louis watches him jog up the steps to the stage, warning kids not to follow him before ducking under the curtain. 

Louis spends the next forty minutes sat by the cafe with a coffee and a slice of lemon cake. He doesn’t really like lemon cake but Harry mentioned liking it at some point, so here he is, eating it. He let Julia sit down with the front with Niall who’d shown up five minutes after Harry’s disappearance.

Louis found quite a lot of joy in watching Harry do exercises with Erin. Every time he jumped or even remotely just stretched his arms up his t shirt would rise up, showing the two laurel tattoos by his hips and the bottom wing of a butterfly further up his tummy. He had to say he enjoyed his stretches the most. He probably should have been watching Julia but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Harry. Besides, Julia was with Niall and as soon as Harry had finished she came running towards him. 

Harry’s disappeared again and Louis feels terrible for caring so much about where Harry is over his own daughter. 

She throws herself into his arms, laughing. He has to steady himself so the chair doesn’t rock backwards, mumbling for her to calm down. 

He loves Julia with everything in him, every bone in his body. He always will and he always has, but, she’s a handful to say the least. 

They don’t really see Harry for the rest of the day and Louis puts that down to him working. He doesn’t know why he thinks he’s going to spend the entire day with them, he’s working. And even if he wasn’t, why would he? 

He takes Julia to get an ice cream later in the day and round to the outside bar and the park, any excuse for a drink, he’s on holiday. The day’s pretty uneventful with not even a text from Liam and Zayn. It consists of the bar and the park for most of the afternoon, Julia insisting she wants to go golfing at some point and then Louis taking her back inside after lunch just so he can head to another bar while she goes in the soft play area again. The soft play area is a godsend and again, any excuse for a drink. 

They pass Niall and Jade on the way back in who are chatting away, pushing the double doors open. He smiles and waves at Julia, shooting a thumbs up and a wink at Louis which he can’t really understand. He seems perkier than usual, he’s giggling like a child. Niall’s usually perky and loud and laughing but something is just...different. 

He spins on his feet and laughs, Louis holding the door open for Julia as his eyebrows furrow. Niall’s grinning madly as he shrugs his shoulders from Louis’ confused look, waving his hand forward to tell him to go back in and then he’s disappeared around the corner. 

Louis can still faintly hear him shouting as he walks inside. His voice is quickly droned out by the screaming of children and music and this is why he’s never going to Disneyland. He can already feel the pain shooting through his head as a child runs past him, screaming about losing a shoe. 

He drops Julia off by the soft play area, she’ll be perfectly fine there for the next two hours or so, and tells her he’s heading to the bar. He’s desperate to see Harry and he doesn’t know why, he shouldn’t feel this desperate but he actually feels like his whole body is aching. Maybe that’s because he’s walked around quite a bit, though. Secretly he knows it’s not, he knows he’s barely walked around and he’s just gliding from bar to bar, moving around to try and find Harry. 

He throws himself back into the chair at the table with a dramatic sigh, pushing his feet together. It’s loud. It’s always loud and he doesn’t like it. He kind of put that on himself the second he booked the holiday though. 

His eyes nervously dart around for any sign of curly hair and a red jacket, his tongue grazing over his lip as a flutter of nerves ripples in his stomach. He hasn’t even got up to get a drink yet. He hasn’t even taken his own jacket off, his hands stuffed into the pockets as he flicks his thumb against his fingers, beating his hand against the material. 

He sees his jacket from what feels like a mile away. He’s walking from inside the arcade with one of the technicians and Louis can’t help the jealousy that surges up inside of him because he’s being so handsy. He’s laughing and holding his shoulder as they walk and Louis’ never wanted to be someone else more in his life. 

He watches him plunge his body down as he hugs him. One arm moves around his shoulder, his thumb gently dancing along his bone as his other hand holds his lower back. 

Harry’s hugs look warm and safe and Louis suddenly wants one.

The tinge of jealousy is still there and if he wasn’t in a public place he probably would’ve done something that in the long run was completely embarrassing to get his attention. He hasn’t seen him since their tattoo incident at ten am and now it’s half three. In reality it’s not that long but it feels like a lifetime. Plus Louis wants to get Julia back and down for a nap within the next hour so he’s running on a tight schedule and just one hour of Harry a day doesn’t seem like enough. 

Harry’s spotted him now and he’s walking towards him. He’s smiling and Louis doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to this. Even if he’d known Harry for years he still thinks every time he walks towards him with that stupid contagious smile he’d start getting flustered and giggly, his stomach churning and palms sweaty. 

“You seem to like bars, Louis.” He notes as he leans over the railing, smiling. 

He’s walked over so quickly and Louis doesn’t know if he can breathe god damnit Harry. Why does he have this impact on him? He can smell his cologne from his seat and he’s not even that close. He smells like summer and vanilla. It’s strong and somewhat manly but with a femininity to it and a slight hint of candy floss, popcorn and sweets but that’s just down to the kids. 

His hairs flopped in front of his eyes, one lose curl dangling in front of his forest green eyes. He’s got slight stubble around his chin but it’s barely noticeable. His fingernails are still painted the same colour as yesterday and his fingers are ringless. He notices his feet are propped up on the bottom of the barrier, almost as if he’s trying to make himself look taller, like he needs to. 

Say something Louis. 

“Well, i like drinks, what can i say?” He shrugs his shoulders and Harry smiles as he leans further over. 

“You haven’t got a drink right now.” 

Louis can feel the embarrassment vibrating from his body. 

“Yeah, well, i’ll get one soon.” 

He clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth as his lip quirks upwards. 

“The strawberry daiquiris are nice.” He nods his head and hikes his leg up over the barrier. He’s actually climbing over it unlike a normal person who would just use the ramp or the stairs which are five seconds away from him. He swings his other leg over and slumps down into the chair opposite Louis. 

The closer he gets the more Louis notices and the more Louis notices the more he wants to kiss him. 

“I’m not interrupting anything am i?” 

Louis’ just noticed how tall he actually is, skin peering out from the bottom of his trousers as his knees are trapped by the bottom of the table. His legs just don’t seem to stop. Is he a fucking giraffe? 

“No, no, nothing. I’m never here with anyone except my five year old daughter but she’s pretty happy by herself.” 

Harry smiles, pulling his feet up so he’s sat cross legged. For any other adult it’d look childish but for Harry he just looks...cute. 

“Good, i like spending time with you alone.” He’s avoiding eye contact, picking at his already cracked nail polish. “Not that i don’t like spending time with you and your daughter! I just, sorry, was that insensitive? Oh god, was that insensitive to ask the question of it being insensitive? Is it-” 

Louis cuts him off, jumping up from his chair. 

“It’s alright, Harry. It’s not offensive or insensitive or whatever other word you’re going to try and use.” He twirls his thumbs behind his back and smiles, eyes crinkling. 

Harry’s eyes have met his now, he’s calmer, his posture declining as his shoulders slouch. 

“Do you want a drink?”

“I can’t, still technically working but thanks for the offer.” 

Louis just nods, fiddling with his hands behind his back before clearing his throat. He motions his hand towards the bar as he coughs and they both just nod at each other as he disappears up the stairs. 

It’s awkward and of course it’s awkward, why would it be anything but awkward? His job is probably on the line because of Louis and he nearly vomited all over him the night before. That’s the definition of awkward. 

Twenty minutes later they’re silently sat opposite each other. Louis’ chewing on the end of his straw, a habit he knows is probably annoying to others but he can’t help it. 

Harry’s still sat cross legged, his single curl hanging in front of his forehead. 

“Um, how’s your day been?” 

Louis wants the ground to swallow him up. 

“Alright, i suppose. Saw you this morning but i don’t know why i’m saying that, you know that. Took Jules around a bit, went to another bar.” He shrugs his shoulders. “Now here we are.” 

“Yep.” He pops the ‘p’ his lips smacking together and Louis’ having those thoughts again. 

“This is awkward, right? You’re getting that vibe? I just..this is probably only going to make things more awkward but tomorrow’s my day off and i thought, well, maybe.” He pauses and sighs in frustration, gently kicking his foot against the leg of the table. “I thought maybe i could take you out, into the town or to the beach. Show you around. I’ve been working here a couple of years now and i just thought there’s so many places that people don’t get to see outside of the resort and it’s real nice.” 

Louis’ grinning and Harry’s not really sure how to react to that. Is it a good sign? 

He watches him chew down on the end of the straw before placing his glass back down on the table. He’s still got a smug grin, a cockiness radiating from him. 

“Are you asking me on a date, Harry?” 

Harry’s choking on his own saliva now. He shakes his head so harshly Louis’ sure it’s going to roll off his neck like a bowling bowl any second now. 

“No! No! Well...not exactly. That would be against company policy. Nobody can know about this by the way, i can sit with you now but just nothing about tomorrow, a’right?” 

“I never said yes, Harold.” Louis laughs as he shakes his head, sinking back into the chair, his hand wrapping around the neck of his glass. 

“Oh! Right! Sorry..” 

“Stop apologising.” He’s chewing on the tip of his straw again. 

“Sorry..” 

Harry’s cheeks flush as he realises he’s just repeating phrases but Louis seems to find it amusing, quietly giggling to himself. 

There’s a brief pause of silence where they’re just staring at each other, a smile curving onto Louis’ lips against the straw. 

“I’ll go with you on your...what do we even call this?”

He ponders for a moment but then his features light up like a lightbulb has just formed over his head. 

“Trip. Friend..trip. Get to know each other trip.” Harry’s beaming from ear to ear like what he’s just said is some type of groundbreaking scientific hypotheses. 

“Right.” Louis laughs as Harry pushes his legs down underneath the table. It’s a miracle any children haven’t run up to him but they seem to leave him alone when he’s sat with other people. Children have boundaries after all. 

“Well, i should probably get back to working before they fire me on the spot. I’m upstairs again tonight if you want to find me.” 

Louis just nods, sliding his glass back onto the table as he watches Harry swing his leg back over the barrier. 

“Just use the stairs like a normal person!” 

Harry laughs, sat on the barrier. “That’s boring, live a little.” He shrugs his shoulders before pushing his other leg over and lands on his feet. “I’ll see you later.” He smiles before walking away, leaving Louis alone with nothing but his drink again. 

**

The rest of the afternoon is pretty boring. Julia comes running back ten minutes later, her shoes in her hand and drenched in sweat. She bundles herself into his arms, ranting about the seven year old boy and his younger brother who she made friends with. He gives her all of his attention as they walk back to the hotel. It’s quieter now at late afternoon but there’s still children running around everywhere and a part of himself wants to trip up the little shit who’s screaming at his mother. He, of course, resists the urge though. 

He helps her have a bath then puts her down for a nap and before he knows it he’s sat back at the same table from last night with another beer and he’s watching Harry. Again. 

It’s a repetitive cycle, he’s realised. Maybe he should stop drinking so much but it definitely helps him gain some kind of confidence and he needs that confidence to form a sentence in front of Harry. 

Harry. Back to looking at Harry. 

He’s twirling Julia around with one hand, complimenting her on her skirt as Girls Aloud plays over the speakers. It’s drowning out in Louis’ ears even though the floor is literally vibrating from the sound of Sound Of The Underground. Of course it’s Niall who’s blasting the music. 

He’s got headphones on, holding one side of them over his ear, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth as his fingertips rest on the top of a disk. He looks as happy as a kid at Christmas. 

Harry smiles, holding onto both of Julia’s hands and dances with her. Louis feels like a pretty shit dad but he keeps having to remind himself that this is Harrys job. 

Uptown Girl by Westlife starts playing and Louis can’t help but groan. Are they really going to go through every cringe worthy song possible? With Niall controlling the music he realises they probably are. 

The first half of the night is slow and quite frankly really boring. Most of it he watches Harry dance with children, talk to pregnant mothers and hold babies. He’s teaching them some kind of dance where he’s just dancing in circles to the beat. It’s simple and the kids seem to like it though. 

With an alarming amount of drinks he manages to suffer through a crappy magic and illusions show while also resisting the urge to text Liam and Zayn. 

Having Harry in his eyesight the entire time helps as well he has to say. 

He’s dancing again now, he’s a terrible dancer but you can’t help but watch him and smile. 

Niall’s shouting at someone from the DJ box, the headphones hanging around his neck before he points towards the left and props them back over his ears. And dear god he’s playing Steps now. 

When he looks back to Harry he’s got a fucking cowgirl hat on. It’s pale pink with a tacky tiara on the front, a pink feather trim around the hat. He’s pulled the clip up under his chin as it rests on his hair and how the fuck is he pulling it off? 

Julia’s had a bit of a sugar rush and crashed out next to Louis, her small body tucked under his arm. She only needs about fifteen minutes and he’s certain she’ll be running around again like a lunatic. 

Niall’s having the time of his life, both headphones propped over his ears as he’s attempting to dance to Tragedy, tapping his foot against the floor. He raises both of his hands up to beside his head and tilts his head back, imitating Steps dance routine. He’s biting back a grin and it’s so obvious, he has the worlds cheesiest taste in music Louis’ decided. 

Harry’s spinning around on his feet now, a swarm of children all standing around him. Some of them are trying to talk to him, others are just keeping by him for company and someone to talk to while parents drink. 

Louis watches him take a photo with one of the kids and it’s pretty adorable he has to say. He crouches down onto his knees, points one finger towards the child and tilts his head back onto his shoulder. They take a couple of photos consisting of Harry going cross eyed, them sticking their tongues out at each other and him hugging her. 

Five minutes later Niall’s playing McFly (Five Colours In Her Hair) and Harry’s walking towards him. Julia’s still contently tucked under Louis’ arms, her body resting mostly on his chest. Harry’s holding the cowgirl hat over his chest as he walks towards them, his hand pressed to the top of it, weaving through tables and chairs. 

“Howdy,” He’s tried to put on some kind of Texas accent that Louis’ just shaking his head at because it’s really that bad. 

“I tried hard to perfect that.” He shakes his head as he sits down at the table, sliding the hat next to Louis who raises an eyebrow, swirling the bottom of his beer glass in his hand. “It’s for Julia.” He continues, slouching back in the chair. 

Louis doesn’t really know what to say, at this point he probably looks like the shittiest dad in the world. 

“Right...are you trying to take my child, Harry?” 

He smiles, his eyes glancing up to meet Louis’. 

“I get free things, Louis. It’s not exactly like i’m giving her an iPhone.”

“You look better in it.” Louis shoots back, propping his glass back down on the table. 

“I look better in a kids hat than your own daughter?” His lip quips up into a small grin. 

Louis runs his fingertips over his forehead, his eyebrows furrowing. 

“I didn’t-” He huffs as Julia rolls her head into the crook of his neck. He can feel her breath hitting against his skin and he knows she’s awake. “I just meant you can pull it off.” 

“Do i take that as a compliment?” 

“I think so, sunshine.” 

There’s a vibration at the side of his neck confirming Louis’ thoughts that Julia’s awake and he wouldn’t be surprised if she has been since Harry sat down. 

“Sunshine?” 

“I’m drunk.” His eyes are flat and bored, clouded by ribbons of alcohol. 

Harry’s staring at him, lips slightly parted as he tries to decipher the correlation between Louis being drunk and calling him sunshine. 

“I say things when i’m drunk, stupid things, things i should keep to myself and things i’ll regret in the morning.” 

He nods slowly in understanding, his muscles tending. “Oh. Will you regret this?” 

“Probably. I don’t regret saying it i guess..i’ll just regret saying it too soon. I don’t even know your last name.” 

“Styles.” 

He glances down at his t shirt, eyebrows further furrowing before he looks back to Harry. He knows he only went with something simple tonight but is he really judging his fashion choices? It’s a white Stone Roses t shirt paired with skinny jeans that Louis really needs to get rid of because they’re too short for him now but with the black and white socks he makes it work. “What?” 

“No — Uh, my last name, my last name’s Styles.” 

He can feel Julia giggling into his neck like she can make it anymore obvious. 

“Harry Styles?” 

He lays both of his hands palm down on the table, batting his eyelashes. 

“That’s me.” 

“Fucking ‘ell.”

He pushes his hands forward and rests his head on his arms. 

“What?” 

“You sound like you were born to be famous with that name.” 

He laughs, closing his eyes and scrunches his nose up. Only then has Louis noticed his teeth, as if he couldn’t be any cuter his two front teeth are slightly longer than the rest. His eyes light up when he laughs and his dimples somehow are even more prominent than before. 

“I’ve been told. If only i were famous, then i could be rich.” He rolls his head onto the side, smiling up at Louis. “Not in like an obnoxious way, i mean, like” He pauses, watching Louis for a moment. 

“What?” Louis runs his hand over Julia’s back as she giggles into his neck. She thinks he hasn’t caught on and it’s entertaining for him now. He may say some dim witted things sometimes but does she think he’s that stupid? 

“No, you just, you’re..” He pauses, almost struggling for words as he stares up at him. “You’re gorgeous.” His smile brightens as he prods Louis’ foot with his own. 

“You’re gorgeous.” He repeats. 

Louis doesn’t know what to say to that and now they’re awkwardly exchanging glances with each other. He’s never done well with compliments. 

“Thanks..thanks.” He nods his head as Harry shoots back up from his chair. He’s rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks flushing like a school child who’s just admitted their crush. 

“So..um, i’ll meet you tomorrow!” He nods his head rapidly, looking anywhere except for at Louis. Fuck, he’s really scared him away now. 

“By the front gate.” He nods again, pressing his hand to his chest. His breaths are short and sharp, increasing in pace every few seconds. His spare hand is clenching onto the edge of the seat and although it’s dark Louis can see his knuckles turning a shade of white. 

“Are you alright?” 

He doesn’t speak, just raises a balled up fist to the front of his mouth and nods his head. “Front gate. Ten am.” It’s all he says before he’s running past chairs and children towards the back door. 

He stops next to it, resting his forehead against the glass of the door as his fingers jab a code into the machine. 

Niall’s clearly noticed something’s up because he’s screaming down at someone on the floor, holding out the earphones. He shouts until Shawn’s gone to take his place and what the fuck is going on? 

He might not have known Harry for long but something’s definitely wrong, it’s not hard to see. 

Artificial lighting blinds his eyes as he tries to watch what’s happening. He watches Harry kick the door open with one foot, slamming it behind himself as Niall runs across the dance floor and follows to the door. 

Louis thinks about going after him but quickly realises that one, it’s a bad idea and two it’s not like he even knows the combination to the door. 

“I know you’re awake.” He whispers to Julia, his head knocking against her neck as she laughs from the feeling of his hair tickling her skin. 

“Shh, i’m asleep daddy.” She laughs, keeping her head resting on his shoulder. She props her head up slightly, hitting the top of it against his chin to try and move his hair from her neck. 

“Hmm,” He hums, combing his fingers through her hair. “Well, if you’re going to sleep i’ll have to get you back to the hotel won’t i?” He picks his glass back up with one hand, downing the rest of his drink. 

She takes a moment but Louis realises she actually is tired so it’s not the worst idea in the world. It hasn’t been the busiest day but she’s had a lot of exercise (as well as an argument on taking out her stuffed unicorn). Leaving Harry is the only problem that Louis seems to have. He doesn’t really know what happened with him but he’s disappeared and he doesn’t want to leave without saying goodbye but he doesn’t think he’ll be back anytime soon. 

It seems stupid to wait around for him when his daughter is mid way asleep. He keeps his eyes trained on the door as he stands from the chair and wraps Julia’s coat around her body. He waits for any sign of Harry to reappear but there’s nothing, so he gives up, grabs his phone and the hat and walks Julia out. 

** 

“Deep breaths, in and out, just like we practiced.” 

Harry’s sat on the floor, his back pressed against a dressing room door. He’s pulled his legs up so that his knees are resting by his chest, his arms clutching around his legs and his head buried into the gap by his knees and stomach. 

Niall’s crouched onto his knees, both hands resting on Harry’s legs. He’s doing breathing exercises with him which he’s mastered in the last few years. The first time he’d witnessed Harry have a panic attack he had no clue what to do, kept calling him buddy and offered him his nearly empty pot noodle cup after spitting some of the noodles over him. They both agreed it was funny now that they looked back at it. 

“Are you okay Haz? What even brought it on?”

His breathing’s starting to get heavy again as Niall rubs his thumb across his leg. He hasn’t lifted his head up, his hair toppled over his legs from his position. 

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” 

Harry shakes his head in response, taking in a deep breath and then exhales. He repeats the process as Niall stays next to him, mumbling words of comfort. 

He doesn’t lift his head as he starts to speak but shuffles his feet against the carpet. 

“I want to talk about it, i think it’s important to get it all out there and start on a clean slate.” He’s mumbling and the music’s pounding through the floor from the other room but Niall can still somehow hear him. 

“That’s fine mate, whenever you want to talk, i’m here.”

“It’s stupid really.” He peers up at Niall as he rests his chin on his legs and slides his foot over the carpet. “I was just..he” He sighs, frustrated with himself. “I was talking to Louis and i don’t know why i said it, it kind of slipped out, i told him he was gorgeous. He was. He is.” He laughs, scoffing under his breath. “The way he looks at me, it’s everything i’ve ever wanted. He’s everything i’ve ever wanted. Funny, great with kids, when he talks to Jules he just lights up, it’s magical. He was just sitting there and i’m so fucking gone for him, his hair, his nose, his cheekbones, his lips, his fucking collarbones. Holy shit Ni, his collarbones. I wanna, like, live in his fucking collarbones, swim in them. Is that normal?” 

“No but continue.” 

“He’s just..everything. Sounds completely stupid right, i’ve known him what, two days?” He sighs, his head still securely tucked between his legs so he’s staring straight down at the bland carpet. 

Niall’s still rubbing his thumbs over his legs, perched on his knees. 

“Well actually it’s less than two days, technically if we’re going by hours.” Harry rams his foot forward and kicks his ankle. “Alright! Two days! It’s irrelevant, whatever.” 

“I just, i guess i got overwhelmed. After i told him he just stared at me for what felt like an eternity, i don’t usually admit things that quickly but it’s like they just come out around him, i can’t stop myself. He said thanks back and that was it, i panicked. I’ve said things too quickly and now he probably wants nothing to do with me and do you know what the fucking scary thing is?” He finally lifts his head up, his eyes red and blotchy, stained with tears.

“I think i’m in love with him.” 

**

It’s 10:09AM and Louis knows he shouldn’t be worried because Harry doesn’t seem like the type of guy to stand him up but for someone who’s been stood up before, he’s fucking worried. He can’t go through that humiliation and embarrassment again.

Julia’s perched on a wooden beam, her feet don’t quite reach the floor so she’s kicking them back and forth in the air, already bored. She’s dressed in pale pink dungarees, a white t shirt and matching white converse high tops. He’s started to let her pick out her own clothes. 

Louis’ lent against the beam next to her, his sunglasses pushed up over his eyes and the end of a lit cigarette hanging from his pursed lips. He hasn’t smoked in two years and he’s not really sure why he’s picking up the habit now but his hands are shaking as they’re clasped around his phone so he thinks that’s a bit of a giveaway. 

Julia hasn’t questioned him on it and he’s hoping she won’t for the rest of the day. His black tank top is hugging his body, spirals of smoke trailing to the sky from his cigarette. He’s wearing black skinny jeans again even though it’s the middle of August but he’s rolled both of them up above his ankles so in his head it counts as a summer outfit now. 

He flips his phone through his hand, pacing up and down the small path before he leans his head back and blows out the smoke from the cigarette, holding it loosely between two fingers. 

He nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels a hand press to the small of his back as heat sleeps through his shirt, dropping the cigarette to the floor. 

“Sorry,” It only takes him a second to realise it’s Harry and where the fuck did he come from? “I got caught up with the time then got stopped by someone.” He continues with a shrug of the shoulders.

Louis’ just realised this is the first time he’s seeing Harry in his own clothes. His silk black shirt is unbuttoned half way down his chest, his right nipple slipping out from the material, matching skinny jeans accompanying his look. The only pop of colour in his outfit comes from his gold boots. His black cap is tilted forward on his head, pushing his curls back from his eyes. 

Louis can’t help the smile that twitches onto his lips as Julia races to hug him. 

Harry’s never going to admit he didn’t really get caught up but instead he changed his outfit about twelve times, everything from flares to leather pants, hawaiian shirts to a crop top. 

“It’s alright, Mick.” 

Harry shakes his head at his joke he must’ve heard about a thousand times before he scoops Julia onto his arms, positioning her on his hip. 

“His name’s Harry, dad.” Julia furrows her eyebrows in confusion, prodding Harry’s bare chest. The two swallow tattoos are on full display now and Louis’ never wanted to rip someone’s clothes off before as much as he wants to right now. He’ll do it in the parking lot he really doesn’t care. 

The both of them can’t help but smile at Julia’s confusion. 

“Silly me,” He trods his foot over the cigarette, turning back around to Harry and Julia. “Harry.” He slides his sunglasses down to the base of his nose as his eyes stare up at him. 

Julia’s still as confused as ever but she doesn’t say anything more on the subject. 

“Where are we going Jagger? What’s the plan?” He claps his hands together as they walk across the car park towards the beach. 

He laughs as Julia traces her finger over his swallow tattoos, mumbling about the birds. It’s a nice day, clear skies, blazing sun. 

“Well, it depends.” He pauses, tapping Julias nose as he extends a leg up the curb. “There’s a nice beach, bowling alley, a market, a pub, a town centre, a bakery.” A smug grin falls onto his lips. “I get freebies.” 

“Do you get free cupcakes?” Julia grins as Harry shields her eyes from the sun, his palm resting sideways on her forehead. 

“I do! Free cupcakes, free croissants, free pastries, free bread. You name it i get it!” He spins her around in his arms as she squeals before he places her back down on the floor. 

Harry steps forward to check the road as Louis grabs Julia’s hand. He shoots him a thumbs up before stepping back and takes Julias other hand. It sounds stupid but Louis finally feels like he has a family with Julia. After the disaster of a relationship with her mother they avoided seeing each other at any cost. 

“Can i get a cupcake?” She looks up to Harry, pushing his hand back slightly. 

“You’ll have to ask your dad first.” His fingers tighten around hers as he swings her arm. Her head shoots around to face Louis as they cross the road. She pouts out her bottom lip, Louis knows exactly what she’s doing but for once, just maybe he’ll try to stand his ground. 

“It’s ten in the morning Jules.” 

Her bottom lip starts to wobble and fucking hell now Harry’s pouting. 

“It’s never too early for a cupcake Lou.” 

“Yes it is. Ten am is too early for a cupcake.” 

They’re both staring at him now, pouting in unison, it’s going to physically kill him. They’re both still holding Julias hand, walking down the street. He can’t resist either of them and it’s going to be his downfall. 

Harry tilts his cap forward, his fingers dancing along the edge. 

“I’ll get you one too if that’s the problem, stroppy.” 

** 

Standing his ground really didn’t work because now Harry’s lent against the counter of a small bakery, pointing his ringed finger towards the strawberry and white chocolate cupcake. 

Julia’s stood between Louis’ legs as he rests both arms backwards on the side counter, sandwiched between two stools. 

“And, what do you want stroppy?” Harry turns his head towards Louis who’s glaring at him now, his head raised down slightly as his glasses are pushed back into his hair. 

Julia’s playing a game on his phone, the device tilted sideways as she tries to collect the cubes into a small scooper and race against the time limit. 

“I’m not stropping.” He hisses back through his teeth and crosses his arms over his chest like a teenager who’s just had their phone taken away. “But the chocolate one.” He mumbles, clearly defeated as his eyes avert back to the wooden blue and black tiles. 

Harry just nods, trying to force himself not to laugh at Louis before ordering the cupcakes. 

It’s a small bakery with a vague colour scheme and it just feels homely. The staff all seem to know Harry but at this point he’s convinced everyone in this town knows Harry Styles. They’re mostly just old ladies who pinch his cheeks and gush over him. 

At one point they ask him if Louis’ his new boyfriend and Louis picks up on two things. The first one is that Harry’s blushing so fiercely he looks like he wants to die. He’s pawing his hands at his face, giggling, pulling on his cap and twirling his curls around his fingers. The second thing is that they’ve just said new boyfriend and Louis could easily be overthinking this but does this mean he’s recently had an ex? He wants to ask, he does, but it seems rude. 

Maybe when he’s drunk and has no perception of what’s rude to ask and what isn’t he’ll pop the question. 

Julia’s too consumed with her collect cube game to even pay attention to the conversation. 

“We should get going, got a lot to show ‘em.” Harry’s still blushing madly, Louis resting against the wooden table as Julia rests against his legs. 

He’s holding the box of cupcakes under his arm because yes, Harry went overboard and got an entire box of cupcakes at 10am. 

Louis can’t help but smile as he watches him. He can’t take his eyes off of him no matter how hard he tries. 

He grabs his phone from Julia who whines in response but all he does is slip it back into his back pocket, stick his tongue out and tiptoes backwards on the balls of his feet. 

“You snooze you lose.” He shrugs his shoulders, a cocky grin falling on his face. 

“You’re competing with a five year old Lou.” Harry places one hand on the top of Julia’s back, gently nudging her forward. 

“I’m nearly six.” She responds back, tilting her head backwards as Louis opens the door. 

Harry raises both his hands in the air in surrender, his elbows bent inwards, the box under his arm preventing him from moving them. 

“When’s your birthday pumpkin?” He lowers his hands and holds the box in both hands now. Louis keeps the door open with his foot wedged between the door and the pavement. 

“Two weeks.” She nods her head with a smile as Louis spins her around so she doesn’t tumble out of the door walking backwards. 

The bell rings as the door closes behind them and Louis slides his sunglasses back over his eyes, tapping the edge of them. 

“She’s only been reminding me every day for the last two months.” His lips curve into a smile as Harry walks them down the road and back towards the beach. 

“What do you want for your birthday?” Harry continues as Julia runs to his side. Louis shoves his hands into his pockets, fiddling with the almost full packet of cigarettes. 

And that’s when Harry does something he’s been thinking about for the last three days. He stretches and twirls his hand backwards, beckoning Louis closer to him with a shake of his finger. He slowly approaches him and neither of them speak as Julia rambles on, listing everything she wants for her birthday. He waits until Louis’ close enough and runs his fingers down his arm, his breath catching in his throat. They don’t speak as Harry’s fingertips travel over his arm and wrist until his hands laced in his and he’s holding his hand. It was slow but Louis wouldn’t want it any other way. 

The way his hand brushes against his skin, his fingers fit perfectly in his and their palms press securely together. It feels safe and he wants to stay like this forever. 

They’re silent until they finally get to the beach, Harry’s tilted his cap down on his face to try and shield his eyes from the sun and Julia’s moved herself to hide in Harrys shadow. 

**

“They’ll melt just eat one, it’s not like i’m asking you to strip naked and skinny dip!” Harry huffs, pulling Louis’ sunglasses back from his face and pushes them into the sand. His eyes immediately shut from the harsh rays of sun that feel like they’re burning into his retinas. 

“Give ‘em back.” He grumbles, lunging forward but all that he does is fall straight into Harrys lap. Their noses are touching from how close they are and they’ve both completely frozen. Their breathing is jagged and sharp. It feels dangerous but comforting. 

Harry closes his eyes for a moment and Louis just marvels at him as he does. He’s sat on his knees, his palms resting on Harrys thighs, their noses pushed together. 

It’s busy and it’s loud but it’s like the sound is drowning out around them. It’s not surprising that it’s busy, it’s the peak of summer and there are way too many tourists. 

Julia’s slightly further down the beach but in close proximity, shovelling a wooden and plastic spade into a bucket that Harry bought. He insisted. 

There’s a brief moment where Louis considers kissing him but he can’t. He can’t do it, he can’t put himself through a week long fling to get his heart broken and he can’t put Harrys job in jeopardy. 

Harrys eyes flutter back open as he pulls back, his hands scrambling around in the sand until his palm bends back on the metal and a snap echoes in the air. His lips part as his fingers wrap around the now broken sunglasses and he holds them in the space between them. 

He presses them to Louis’ chest who’s shuffled back on his knees his jeans coated in sand. 

“I-i’m sorry i can buy you a new pair, i didn’t mean-” 

Louis cuts him off as he grabs the cupcake that’s been sitting in the box. He dips his finger into the buttercream icing, glances back at Harry who’s noticeably confused and then slowly sucks the icing of his finger. 

Harry blinks at him, repeatedly, watching his tongue slowly work around the icing. 

Louis pops his finger against his mouth before he grabs the base of Harrys neck and pulls him forward. His heart is racing and he can see Harrys chest rising up at down at a stupidly quick rate. 

“There’s children.” It’s all Harry whispers as he tries to control himself, feeling the tip of Louis’ fingers tangle into the bottom of his hair. 

“Doesn’t matter.” He mutters back in response, leaning slightly closer. He could do what Harry’s expecting him to do. He’s not going to but he could. 

His left hand is still holding the cupcake in the base of his hand and before Harry can say another word, his lips parted, he’s driven it into his face. His eyes have immediately closed and his nose scrunches up as the icing smushes against his cheek. 

Louis pulls the cupcake back as it collapses into Harrys lap and onto the sand. His cheek is covered in icing and specks of cupcake have spread across the tip of his nose and further up his cheekbone. He can even see the small crumbled remains resting in his neck and collarbone. 

“Now we’re even.” 

He nods, slowly, two fingers raising to his cheek. Again, they don’t speak as Harry wipes his fingers over his buttercream covered cheeks. The icing forms over his fingers before he grins. 

Louis knows what he’s about to do. He scampers back on his legs, raising one hand forward. 

“Don’t, Harry, i mean it! I don’t just wake up with gorgeous hair like this!” Harry’s grinning like a maniac. He pushes his body forward, pinning Louis down into the sand with his leg. He traps his legs with his own, Louis’ hands pressed against his bare chest to try and push him off. 

People are watching them but they couldn’t care any less. He spreads the icing over his cheek and trails it down his neck. 

Louis’ in defeat now, sand riding up uncomfortable places and tousling through his hair. The smell of salty water, sunscreen and chocolate icing is coursing through his nostrils. Harry’s actually fucking straddling him at this point and he’s terrified if he stands up he’ll have a hard on. 

Harry’s just sitting on top of him and he doesn’t know if it’s because he’s admiring him or they’re both scared that if they move then something’s definitely going to be standing to attention.

Harry brushes sand from his cheek before rolling onto his side. 

“I’m pretty certain there’s sand in my arse crack, Harry Styles.” His fingers move along Harrys shirt buttons. 

“What do you want me to do? Lick it out?” He pulls himself upwards, pressing his hand down into Louis’ thigh to do so. 

“Hmm, that’s a suggestion.” Louis shrugs, glances downwards, shakes his hips and sits up. He stretches, pushing his hands down to his feet before Harry’s wiping the buttercream from his cheek. It feels natural to let him do this even though it’s the furthest thing from natural right now. 

Harry drags the napkin across his cheek, both of them avoiding eye contact. He’s somehow got icing coated in his curls as well as it being smeared over his face. 

Their moment is quickly interrupted by Julia who’s run back up the beach and is climbing all over Louis’ back. 

“You said five minutes then you’d come and help.” She tugs on his hair, Harry screwing the napkin into a crumpled ball. “It’s been ten.” It’s been half an hour but she doesn’t really get time yet, if he could get away with an hour he would. 

Harry’s wiping his face with a clean napkin that he’s soaked with a bottle of water. He shakes his head, flecks of water spraying onto Louis. 

“In a minute darling.” He closes his eyes as the water droplets hit his skin. Harry’s grinning, his boots resting on the edge of the concrete steps as he buries his feet into the sand and wiggles his toes. 

His caps sitting on his lap, the water on his face reflecting off the rays of sun. He grabs the cap by the brim, placing it down on Julia’s head. She laughs, the hat’s definitely too big for her and it’s falling over her eyes. He’s on his knees now, smiling down at the sand before he ducks his head underneath the cap, their noses touching. 

He’s practically sitting in Louis’ lap at this point, Julia’s head resting on Louis’ shoulder.

She laughs and fuck, when Harry laughs Louis can feel the vibrations. His hands on his thigh, pressing further into his jeans as he leans forward. 

Harry finally pulls back from her and leans the cap back on her head so it’s not in her eyes. He exchanges glances with Louis who’s just staring at him and he feels like a complete idiot but he can’t bring himself to look away. 

He breaks the awkward silence, jumping up to his feet. “I’ll help ya,” He starts, Julia tilting her head backwards as the cap falls to the floor. “Sandcastles, yeah?” He continues, brushing the sand from his knees. 

His fingers move to the buttons of his shirt as he pops them open. He pulls it off and picks up the cap from the sand, tapping it until the sand falls off. He folds the shirt and places it next to his boots, placing the cap on top and all Louis can do is stare in awe. 

He’s breathtaking, truly and Louis feels stupid because he knew Harry would be gorgeous while shirtless but he wasn’t expecting to see it right now. He’s still got his necklace dangling by his chest, tattoos on full display and he’s just...gorgeous. He’s at a lost for words, really. The suns illuminating everything perfectly, his- wait, has he got four nipples? 

“Earth to Louis!” Harry’s waving a hand in front of his face which seems to knock him out of his daze. He just licks his lips and glances up at him, struggling for words. Fuck. Just function Louis. 

“Yeah, uh, what?” 

“I was saying, you can help with the sandcastle. I’ll take her to get some water for the moat.” 

“You’re..you’re adding a moat?” 

Harry shrugs his shoulders and holds out one hand to help Louis stand up. He takes his hand and fuck, Harry looked strong but Louis feels like he’s going to rip his arm off with just a tug. 

“It’s like, the best part of building a sandcastle. And the seashells.” 

“Didn’t realise we were building a fuckin’ castle.” He awkwardly laughs and Harry’s smiling so much that his eyes are crinkling. 

In the next ten minutes Louis’ trying to remind himself why he’s sat on his knees, a kids spade shovelled into the sand under the blistering heat of the sun. His arms are propped up on the end, his chin resting in his arms. 

He’s quickly reminded when he’s pushed down into the sand by his daughter who’s rambling on about a crab. 

“Harry said his name was Sebastian!” She’s squealing from excitement now. 

“Like from the Little Mermaid?” He pushes his body back up as Julia collapses into his lap. He’s watched enough Disney movies in the last five years to know the entire script of Tangled, every song from The Princess and The Frog and he even took Julia for a weekend trip to Scotland because of Brave. 

Dad of the year he thinks.

“You weren’t supposed to find out.” She whispers, crawling closer to his ear as Harry swings the bucket of water back and forth. “Harry‘s friends with Ariel, he said i need to keep it a secret.” 

Harry’s crouched next to them now, pouring the water from the bucket into the moat. 

“It’s alright, Jules, i trust your dad.” He smiles, tapping the side of his nose as his other hand holds the handle of the bucket. “I’ll have to help you meet Ariel and Eric one day. Lovely people.” 

“Do you know Merida? Daddy took me to Scotland once but we couldn’t find her,” She pouts, still perched on Louis’ lap. “Daddy said he saw Wisps though!” 

Louis laughs, his chest shaking as Harry looks down at the both of them, placing the bucket back onto the sand. 

“Did you now? He didn’t turn into a bear though, did he?” He grins and Louis just shakes his head, he’s never seen anyone connect with Julia like Harry does. 

Louis snaps his teeth and growls under his breath, Julia giggling. 

“No, he said the Wisps disappeared. I never got to see them. He’s promised to take me to Neverland one day though.” 

“Neverland?!” Harry gasps twirling one finger around in the water in the moat before sitting on his knees next to them. “I bet you’d love the mermaids! They’re friends with Ariel, all very nice. They get jealous quickly though.” He pauses and pinches Julia’s cheek as she squeals, wide eyed. “You know,” He continues and Louis completely understands why every child ever loves him. “Ariel asked King Triton if he could turn me into a merman once, he did! I met Flounder, he was lovely. We swam to Neverland, there’s a secret way. I could introduce you to Tink and Peter one day Jules. Get her to give you some fairy dust and you can meet the Lost Boys.” 

When Louis said Neverland he meant Disneyland. Not that that would be until he got an actual decent amount of money. 

Harry’s Neverland sounds like an actual place, he’s describing everything from Skull Rock to Cannibal Cove and Mermaid Lagoon in so much detail Louis’ actually starting to believe he’s friends with Peter Pan. 

“You know, your dad looks a lot like Peter.” He stares down at the sand for a second before averting his eyes back to Louis. “I think you’d both get along.” 

“I never did want to grow up.” He picks at the thread at bottom of his jeans. “Though maybe growing up was the best decision i made.” He ruffles his fingers through Julia’s hair who squirms underneath his hold, whining. 

For a moment the mood is somber, they’ve all fallen silent but the beach is still undoubtedly crowded and loud so it snaps them back into reality in no time. 

It’s Julia who really gets them going. She’s five and naturally doesn’t really understand social cues so she breaks up the silence and they continue building the sandcastle until it’s the best damn sandcastle on that beach.

They can see the tent of the Skyline from the beach, reaching out into the sky. It’s a constant lingering reminder that Harry works there. It’s a constant reminder that he can’t have a relationship with Louis and it’s a constant reminder that what they’re doing right now, they really shouldn’t be doing. 

By the time they finish at the beach Louis’ certain that he’s going to have sand up his arsehole for the next week. He also has enough Captain Hook, Flynn Rider, Cinderella and Bambi stories to last a lifetime.

Julia’s started to get hungry and Harry’s still half fucking naked. He informed Louis that he’d gone commando by whispering in his ear earlier and he’s ashamed to admit it, but yeah, he hid his hard on with the bucket. 

They’ve each got their phone out a few times to record videos of Julia (Harry would pan the camera to Louis and snap a few photos when he wasn’t looking) and everything just feels right. 

After packing away and going back to a box of half melted cupcakes, Harry’s insisted on taking them to the restaurant that’s just up the road for lunch. It serves alcohol and has a soft play area so Louis doesn’t have to be asked twice to be persuaded to go.

Harry’s finally buttoned his shirt back up and slipped his boots on but Louis can’t stop thinking about what he told him. He has no boxers on, he has no fucking boxers on and it’s just freely all swinging around down there. 

He stuffs the box of chocolate goo into a bin and flips his cap back on his head. Julia runs up the steps after him and Louis’ stuck holding the bucket and spade, shaking his feet to try and get the sand out from in between his toes. 

It takes a minute and he pours a bit of water onto his feet but the sand’s gone and he’s hopped on his feet to pull his vans back on. 

Harry’s standing by the bench, hands in his back pockets as Louis climbs the steps, swinging his broken sunglasses around in one hand. 

“If you want me to buy you another pair i can.” Harry clearly still feels guilty about breaking them. Louis doesn’t know how many times he’s going to have to tell him it’s fine and usually that would annoy him, having to repeat things, but when it’s Harry it doesn’t. If anything he finds it more adorable, he feels that bad over snapping his glasses when he has another pair sat in the hotel room. 

“It’s fine Harry.” He drops the glasses into the sand coated bucket. “Really, it’s fine. Stop asking.” 

He goes to say something but then clamps his lips together and just nods, taking Julia’s hand. Louis walks behind them like he’s not the father, arms crossed over his chest as the bucket bounces against his chest. He texts Zayn then and again but he’s not much help. 

‘SOS. HE HAS NO FUCKING BOXERS ON 🚨’ 

‘Fuck him already.’ 

‘Yeah, because it’s that easy.’ 

‘Mate, you both like each other obviously. By the way can me and Liam facetime? Want to check him out.’ 

‘I don’t want to scare the kid away with your ugly mug.’ 

‘Hahaha. Very funny, we all know i’m gorgeous. Call you in thirty unless you decide to give him a blowie in the toilet or fuck on a pool table. Let me know ;)’ 

Louis knows Zayn’s gorgeous, he’s fully aware, they all are. He has men and women dripping over him left, right, and centre. He snogged him for a reason when they were twelve. Maybe that reason was to help make Liam jealous for Zayn. Or maybe that reason was because he was struggling with his sexuality and that just confirmed everything for him. Not that he admitted it to himself until he had a child. 

**

“My mates,” Louis starts, rubbing his hands over his face. The restaurant’s quiet and it’s nice, apart from the few children in the soft play area who are obscenely loud but Louis’ not going to say anything because one of them’s his daughter and yeah he’s a hypocrite. “They want to, i don’t know, meet you i guess? Obviously they’re not here, they’re back at home. Facetime, they want to facetime.” God he sounds stupid. “If you’re alright with that. Zayn and Liam, they’ve been my best friends since i was like four. They’re engaged.” 

Harry drags his tongue over his bottom lip and he knows what he’s doing. He hums, brushing his fingers through his hair and lets them rest there for a moment. He finally nods, moving his hands down to his lap. 

“That’s fine.” He laughs, Louis’ panic fading in seconds, colour washing back into his cheeks. “Julia mentioned an Uncle Liam. Introducing me to the family already babe?” He jokes and Louis tries to laugh but all he does is choke on his drink and water actually sprays out of his fucking nose. 

It’s like a scene from the Incredibles and of course now Louis’ choking on air and Harry’s trying to help but the closer he comes to him the more worked up he becomes. 

People are staring at them now and Harry’s whacking him on the back so harshly he might bring back up his breakfast. 

“I-i’m alright!” Louis shouts through numerous coughs and finally people have stopped looking at him like he’s going to die on the spot. 

His cheeks are flushed and if he didn’t die from choking he’s pretty certain he’s going to die from embarrassment. Thank god Julia isn’t there otherwise he’d never hear the end of it. 

“You a’right?” Harry’s sat back down but he’s reached his hand across the table and when the fuck did he take his hand? Their hands have met half way on the table and he’s rubbing the pad of his thumb by the dip near Louis’ thumb and pointer finger. 

“Fine,” He croaks out his word and he just sounds pathetic and why does it find it so hard to give any sort of commitment to Harry? He was fine when they were on the beach, he’s fine when they sit and talk in the bar and he’s fine when they sit and talk in the evenings. Why is it that when he shows some sort of relationship interest he nearly dies, quite literally. “Absolutely fine.” He finishes and luckily for him he doesn’t have to say anything more. 

He pulls his hand back from Harrys as his phone vibrates against his leg. 

He waves it around in the air once pulling it out of his pocket and all he can think is that Harry must think he’s insane. 

Harry’s pulled out a hair clip — the butterfly again — but this time it’s a pastel pink. He uses the screen of Louis’ phone to see his reflection and clip it in, pushing his hair back from his face.

“You should probably answer it,” He drawls as ‘Zayn’ flashes across the screen. “Not that i want to tell you what to do.” He pulls his glass closer towards himself and as much as Louis doesn’t want to answer the phone he does. 

He has to quiet Zayn immediately who’s shouting through the phone. 

“Ay Tommo! Where’s the guy you wanna fuck then?” 

Harry can’t help the sly grin that crawls and twists onto his lips. 

“Don’t listen to him, he’s fucking insane.” Louis hisses his words through his teeth and all Zayn does is giggle, a distant call in the background from Liam. 

“Babe, have you seen the handcuffs?!” Theres a brief pause where Zayn giggles again, Harry’s shaking his head and Louis’ mouthing ‘sorry’ again and again. 

“Which ones?!” 

“Uh..the black ones!” 

“Oh i think we lent those to Ricky and Tommy. Y’know, the lads who are really into oral.” 

“Right! Yeah! We did! Do you want the red ones tonight then?!” 

“Only if we use the matching dildo!” 

Louis doesn’t even know what to say at this point, Harry’s laughing behind his glass of water and he clearly finds it quite amusing but Louis wants the ground to swallow him whole. 

“You know i’m right here Liam.” Louis finally speaks and he can see Liam pause in the background. Now this is amusing. He’s gone completely stiff, blinking repeatedly. It’s almost like he’s glitching. 

Within the next five seconds he’s hitting Zayn with a tea towel and Louis decides to finally inform him that they’re in a restaurant and he’s with Harry. 

His entire face pales. 

“There’s no kids around are there?” He’s whispering now, clutching onto the towel and shooting daggers at Zayn for not telling him. 

“No luckily for you, we’re by the back.” 

“Phew,” He smiles, sitting on the edge of the sofa. “Let’s meet Mick Jagger then.” 

“You call me Mick Jagger to them?” Harry’s joined the conversation now, his lips resting against the glass. 

“Uh,” Louis scratches the back of his neck, baring his teeth into a large smile. “Sometimes.” 

“Like, all the time.” Zayn interrupts him. “He’d really like to fuck you so please, put me out of my misery and just let him fuck you already.” 

Louis’ eyes have gone wide, his mouth’s dry and he can’t function. Harry’s blushing madly and Liam’s hitting Zayn with the tea towel again. 

“Five minutes! Steps!” It’s all Liam says through the phone, there’s a short whine and a stomp of a foot and it’s gone quiet again.

“Sorry about him, he’s gone for five minutes out so he can think about what he’s done!” Liam’s shouting by the end of his sentence before he gasps and shakes his head, staring up at Zayn who’s leaning his body in the doorway, middle finger up. “Continue, i’d like to meet Mick. Stairs, Zayn.” He hisses, his eyes staying glued to him until he’s out of sight. 

Louis can’t even bring himself to speak. He’s just staring at the phone, mouth open.

He finally pans it around to Harry who waves and offers a small smile. Liam apologises to him about a thousand times and they chat until Julia’s back and their food is quite literally on the table. Zayn shouts from the hallway then and again. 

“Gotta go Li. I’ll see ya when we get back, say bye to Zayn for me! Bye!” Julia shouts in a goodbye as Harry helps her to climb onto her chair, Louis sliding his phone back into his pocket once he cut Liam off. 

She’d whined about having to leave the play area so Louis had to promise her that he’d let her back in after she’d eaten. He knows that means she’s going to try and eat it all in seconds and then she’ll feel sick. Which also means he’ll be stuck with her whining for the next hour at least. 

**

“Yes, go on.” Louis sighs, getting a quick kiss on the cheek from Julia before she’s run away again and left him alone. 

Harry’s gone to get them more drinks and naturally, Louis’ already panicking. He knows the deep conversations are about to come out and he’s not sure if he’s ready for it. He could lie and just bluff his way through the entire conversation but he knows he’ll feel guilty about it. 

This isn’t like lying to Julia that he didn’t eat the last of her halloween sweets because they were just staring at him and he couldn’t help it. This isn’t like the time he told her it was later than it really was just so he could watch the football in peace for one night. This isn’t like the time he told her when the ice cream van plays music that actually means they’ve run out of ice cream. 

“They didn’t have any diet coke left so i got you zero sugar.” He pauses, sliding the glass to Louis and sits down. “That’s alright, right? I asked one of the waiters but they said they won’t be able to refill it, they had a look but yeah, there wasn’t any. They said they’re getting a delivery la-” 

“Harry, it’s fine.” Louis laughs, shaking his head as he pulls the glass closer to himself. He really went through all that trouble over a diet coke. “Tell me about yourself then,” He continues, taking a sip of the beverage. 

“Well, i already told you about how i started working here, where i’m from..” He pauses, shrugging his shoulders. “What more do you want to know?” 

“Let’s start simple then, what kind of music are you into?” 

He doesn’t speak for a moment, his eyes wandering across the room. 

“I like Fleetwood Mac..Queen, The Beatles, ABBA, Elton John all the old kinda music i guess.” He smiles down at his lap before looking back to Louis who’s grinning. “I do like a bit of Taylor Swift though,” He admits before continuing. “Everyone’s gotta love a bit of Shake It Off. You?” 

“Oasis.” Louis shoots back almost immediately, tapping his hand against the table before pushing the empty, stacked plates to the side. “Arctic monkeys, love a bit of Sam Fender, he has an incredible voice for his age. Gotta agree with you though, i do like a bit of Taylor and honestly Julie’s made me listen to enough Little Mix that i think they’re quite good now. Took her to a concert earlier this year, seemed like great girls. Ever danced around in the kitchen to Hair with your four year old daughter? It’s an experience.” 

Harry’s lip twitches as he fiddles with the base of his necklace. 

“I think they’re great.” He choruses, his eyes meeting Louis’. “Jade’s my favourite.” He can’t help but grin and all Louis can do is laugh, it’s deep and low and quite frankly Harry wants to pin him down right there on the table. 

“I think Julia’s is Leigh Anne or Jesy.” He grins. “Personally mine’s Perrie.”

“Mmm. Her vocals are incredible.” They’re just staring at each other now and it’s like they weren’t talking about Little Mix just five seconds ago. 

Something about it feels dangerous but that only makes Louis want him more. Mostly because they’re in a public restaurant.

“Yeah,” Louis agrees, pushing his hands against his jeans as his jaw tightens. “Amazing live.” He finishes, his hands curling around his legs. 

“Yeah.” Harry repeats, blinking continuously. He parts his lips and when did it get so hot in here? 

A few awkward and tension filled moments later they’re onto the topic of families. Louis had a pretty good childhood and from the sounds of Harrys stories so did he. 

“So, um, Julia..” He pauses, eyebrows furrowing. “Her mum i mean, is this too personal? You don’t have to tell me.” 

“No it’s-“ Louis sighs, scratching the top of his head. “It’s alright. I knew the question would come up eventually and i guess i’m alright with talking about it now.” He takes in a breath before continuing. “I never really wanted to admit to myself that there was even the possibility that i was gay. First time i really knew was when i was watching High School fucking Musical with my younger sister. Troy bloody Bolton...not to mention Chad and Ryan.” 

Harry can’t help but snort, throwing his head back as Louis rolls his eyes. 

“Quite finished Jagger?” He raises an eyebrow as Harry tries to stop his silent giggles. He nods his head and motions his hand out for him to continue. 

“I just denied it for years, first time i realised i wanted more was when me and Zayn kissed. Nothing serious, he wanted Liam’s attention and i agreed to help make him jealous, be a good friend. I wasn’t actually doing it for his benefit, i was doing it for mine. I knew i was gay at that moment but i still wouldn’t admit it to myself. My family always made it clear they’d love me no matter what but i couldn’t bring myself to say anything. I got into a relationship with Malia when i was about fifteen, last year of secondary. We were in a relationship for a few years and it was draining. I still feel terrible for putting her through that all. We went to a party, had drunk unprotected sex in someone’s bedroom and along came Jules.” He sighs. 

“At the time i was terrified and for me it just meant i could never tell her who i really was. A week before the birth she told me she knew i was gay, that she’d always known really, she never wanted to admit it to herself either. That was it really, she works and moves around a lot so we decided it was easier for me to have Julia. She sees her then and again, we’re still on good terms.” 

Harry’s hand is in his again and he still doesn’t really know how it got there. How is he always doing that? 

“I’m glad you’re both still on good terms. Coming out and all of that, it’s a scary thing no doubt about it. I wish there wasn’t that whole stigma around it, so what if i want to suck a cock or have a dick rammed up my arsehole, y’know? It doesn’t make me a different person just because my sexual preference is towards somebody of the same gender. People shouldn’t even care about someone’s sexual preference, it’s none of their business.” 

Louis nods in agreement, struggling for words as the cold metal of Harrys rings rubs over his skin. 

“Yeah, definitely.” He already feels like he’s left it too late to speak after the silence and now they’re just holding hands. 

He doesn’t want to let go. Harrys hand is much larger than his own but maybe that’s why he likes it. He feels safe and comfortable. 

It feels like home. 

After another ten minutes of life conversations and Louis finding out that Harry gets drunk with Niall a LOT, sometimes he gets to test ride things in the fairground and when he was younger he had a pet hamster called Marcy (which he accidentally killed), he’s stood outside the play area, trying to persuade Julia to leave while Harry’s gone to the toilet. 

“Jules, please.” He’s stood against the green pole, his forehead resting on the material. “Please.”

He’s trying to keep it together and not lose his patience but it’s difficult. Don’t get him wrong he loves Julia, she’s brilliant and she’s more than he can ask for at most times but naturally she’s a kid and there’s rows. They’re not really small ones either. 

“I don’t want to.” 

“Julia.” He manages to gain some type of authority in his voice. “I’m not asking you, i’m telling you. You’ve been in here for a while now and they have a bigger one back at the resort alright? You can go there tomorrow.” 

Her eyes wander for a moment as she swings her legs. 

“Just five more minutes?” 

Louis huffs, rubbing his thumb over his forehead. At this rate he’s going to be completely grey haired by thirty. 

“Don’t make me ring grandad,” He doesn’t have a choice, if he has to use his dad against her then he will. 

She pauses, pulling up her legs. “You wouldn’t...” Her voice wavers, skeptical. 

Louis pulls out his phone from his back pocket in one swift movement, using one hand to tap in his passcode. 

“Oh I would.” 

With that she pulls herself down the slide and saunters out, trying to keep up the mindset that she’s won. 

She hasn’t. 

Harry’s appeared behind him but he doesn’t realise until he presses his hand down into his shoulder and Louis jumps out of his skin. He hits his head against the post with a soft groan and scowls, Harry giggling behind him. 

“Sorry, sorry, not funny.” He whispers and presses his lips together, still quietly giggling. “Okay, you’ve got to admit it was funny.” 

Louis just glares at him, pressing his hand to the top of Julia’s back after helping her put her shoes on. “Not.” He mutters under his breath when they’re far enough away. 

He presumes Harry won’t be able to hear him but the man must be able to hear everything because he chirps back a “Definitely was!” as they walk outside. 

**

Louis doesn’t really know how but somehow they’re in a bowling alley, Harry’s insisted on paying though so he doesn’t really have many complaints. 

“Here you go,” He places the jug of cola down on the table and passes Julia the chocolate milkshake. 

Harry’s already lent over the machine, typing in their names. His head spins to look at Louis as he walks closer, mumbling about putting the barriers up for Julia because she hasn’t got a chance against him. 

“You’re so competitive.” Harry shakes his head, grinning as he presses down on the button for the barriers. 

“Hey, you try living with seven other sisters and two brothers then we’ll talk.”

“Fucking hell your parents must’ve been at it like bloody rabbits.” 

Louis hits his arm as he flinches, jumping, then laughs before looking down to him. 

“Say sorry Lou, can’t have that kind of impression in front of your daughter.” He smiles, clasping both of his hands behind his back. 

“Fuck off,” He whispers under his breath as Julia sits cross legged on the chair. Harry just raises an eyebrow and pouts out his lip and fuck, he’s really got to stop pouting. 

He rolls his eyes, Harry still staring down at him. It’s intimidating but Louis also just wants to hold him in his arms and caress his hands. 

“I’m sorry.” 

He perks up, a smile spreading over his lips. 

“I forgive you, you’re lucky i didn’t ask you to kiss it better.” 

Louis pauses for a moment, grins and turns on his heel. 

“If that’s a rule then next time i’ll hit you in the face.” He pauses again and turns back to him. “Or in the cock.” 

Harry’s jaw falls open at that and finally, Louis’ rendered Harry Styles speechless. He didn’t really think it was possible, he was always the one who seemed to lose his ability to speak around Harry. It was nice to be on the other side of that for once. 

Julia didn’t hear him, thank god, he didn’t want to deal with her asking about cocks for the rest of the afternoon.

She prods her fingers into Louis’ side and giggles as he sits next to her, attempting to wiggle her eyebrows up and down. 

Harry isn’t paying any attention to them, he’s crouched down, looking through different bowling balls. It’s a small place but it’s nice, not too busy but obviously loud. 

There’s racks of multi coloured bowling balls lined up, white and blue leather seats and lights that are a bit too bright. It smells of a mixture of disinfectant, popcorn and alcohol but they’re all used to that smell by now. Moves Like Jagger is playing over the speakers and Louis can’t help but glance at Harry as it starts playing before looking back to Julia. 

The shoes are uncomfortable and Louis’ trying to concentrate on not slipping when he stands up. It’s a miracle Harry hasn’t already gone flying with how clumsy he is. 

There’s a cheer from the other lane as all ten pins go knocking down. 

“What are you doing?” Louis whispers, ruffling her hair until she squirms underneath him. 

“He likes you,” is all she whispers back triumphantly. “I asked him.” She continues, sipping on the chocolate milkshake. “When you were getting the drinks. He said you’re very pretty.”

“Oh.” He doesn’t really know what to say but Julia’s grinning so he doesn’t think he has to say much. She knows somehow. Louis always underestimates how smart she actually is. 

Harry turns back to Louis a few seconds later, that stupidly endearing smile plastered over his face. He has the neon pink bowling bowl in his hand which is curled upwards, resting it against the inside of his arm and chest. 

“Ready?” 

“Whenever you are, Jagger.” 

He playfully rolls his eyes, mumbling about how the holes are too tight around his fingers. 

Louis’ going to scream. He knows what he’s saying right? 

“If you need any help i can always loosen them up for you.” Louis’ much more relaxed now, his arms thrown back over the leather seat, one leg crossed over the other. 

He had no choice, he had to say it, Harry was asking for it at that point. 

He watches him nearly choke on air, the bowling ball dropping in his grip but he manages to catch it before it falls to the floor. 

He shakes his head, grasping it to his chest again. 

“Quite the tease,” He tuts, his cheeks a bright scarlet. “That’s my job, quit it.” He scowls, Julia still happily sipping on her milkshake while not paying attention to the conversation. 

Finally he takes his turn and Louis’ realised he actually has some competition here. Whenever he went with Zayn and Liam it wasn’t exactly hard to beat them, he always won and he’d tease them about it for days on end. He couldn’t really say winning against his five year old daughter was a brag worthy conversation topic. 

He gets a spare before sauntering back and takes Louis’ spot. 

“Good luck beating that, i’ve had my fair amount of practice.” He’s spent a stupid amount of time bowling with Niall, Shawn, Erin and Jade. Sometimes the whole team just have a night out, having an entire bowling alley in the resort and being able to use it for free, well it would be stupid not to use it. 

Louis just rolls his eyes and picks up the ball. 

“You know if you don’t let him win he’ll strop.” Julia whispers, batting her eyelashes as she looks up at Harry. 

He hums as he tilts his head to look down at her. “And...what if i let him win?” He queries, pulling the jug closer to the edge of the table.

“Well..” She pauses, kicking her legs against the floor. “Uncle Zayn said he wanted to fuck Uncle Liam.” 

At this point Harry’s sprayed coke everywhere, trying not to cackle as it dribbles down his chin. He uses the back of his hand to wipe it from his chin, his eyes crinkling. 

“Daddy said it was a bad word but Uncle Zayn seemed pretty excited, so maybe Daddy wants to do that to you? If you let him win.” She pauses again, a flash of panic shooting through her eyes. “Please don’t tell Daddy i said it! I won’t say it again! Promise.” She puts her pinky out in the air, holding her milkshake glass between her legs as she sits on her knees. 

“I promise.” Harry hooks his finger around Julia’s as they shake them up and down before he moves her glass for her. “So i let him win, eh?” She nods and they bump fists. “Sounds like a plan.” He finishes, his eyes scanning the leaderboard. 

He got a spare, nine pins down the first go, last one down the second. He’s pretty smug about it but Harry’s realised Louis winning might be more beneficial to him than he realises. 

They both help Julia on her go, Harry gets the ball, Louis sets up the ramp and it’s like they’re a family. Julia’s never really had a proper family, sure she has Louis and Malia but they never spend any time with her together. With her travelling and Louis’ work schedule there’s never any time, the last time they were together must’ve been at least two years ago for a day trip to the zoo. 

It was an intense day with a few arguments, Louis wishing the tiger would just rip him to shreds and swallow him whole right there and a wasp that wouldn’t leave them alone. 

The rest of their turns are pretty similar, Louis gets three strikes, Harry sloppily rolls a couple down the gutter two or three times and they both help Julia. 

Louis wins, Julia comes second and Harry comes last. Harry knows he could’ve won, he could’ve gotten a strike nearly every time, he could’ve got those two split pins but he’s testing his luck with Louis here. 

They decide to walk back because at this point it’s four in the afternoon, Julia’s tired and Louis could do with a shower. Louis carries Julia back down, its a ten minute walk and by the time they’re back at the gates she’s fallen asleep on his shoulder. 

“I should go this way,” Harry whispers, half hiding his body underneath a palm tree. He toes his foot against the gravel and watches Louis as he motions his hand backwards. “Today’s been nice.” 

Louis nods his head before he contently sighs. They just stare at each other for a moment before Harry turns to leave. His body works before his brain and he uses his free hand to pull on Harrys bicep and pull him backwards. 

He staggers slightly, almost appearing drunk. His lips part to speak but Louis doesn’t give him chance, shoving the spare key card into his hand. 

“Room 228. Twenty minutes?”

Harry breaks out into a grin in seconds, nods his head and taps the card against his fingers. 

“Twenty minutes.” He repeats, nudging the base of Louis’ ankle with his boot.

**

It’s hot and it’s fast and it’s dangerous, so fucking dangerous. 

Louis really doesn’t know how it happened but one second there was a knock at the door, (Harry thought it was only polite to knock even though Louis gave him the key card) the next they’re in the shower together.

“You smell fucking incredible.” Harry gapes out breathlessly, their bodies pressed together. The shower’s small and there isn’t much space, it makes it all the bit more intimate. 

Louis only laughs, deep and low, trailing wet kisses from his neck to his chest. His hands are travelling just about everywhere and fuck, the noises coming from Harrys mouth are ethereal. 

He’s never wanted somebody so much in his life. 

They try to keep themselves quiet and hushed for nobody but Julia’s benefit. She’s out cold in the bedroom and the bathroom’s pretty sound proof so they think they’ll be alright, not to mention the door’s locked. 

Their legs are tangled together, Louis’ feet propped on top of Harry’s. The shower’s pounding down on his back and he’s small enough that his head is positioned just under Harry’s chin. He can feel his jaw physically clench as his hands run down his back. 

He groans into the crook of Harry’s neck, fingernails grazing and scraping down his bare skin. 

“More,” He pleads, pressing butterfly kisses along his jaw. “Please..”

“Smell so good.” Harry repeats, his head buried into Louis’ hair. Louis trails the kisses towards his shoulder blades as Harry pulls his hands up his back. He lets out shaky moans, pressing his body up into Harry’s and moves his foot against his ankle. “Look so good.” He adds through staggered breaths.

He presses both hands into Harry’s once his hands are free from his back. He holds them against the white tiles, pressing his palms into his. His fingers curl against his skin as he rocks his hips against his. His knuckles are white as he clamps his hands securely to Harry’s, pinning him in place. 

“So pretty,” Louis mutters, kissing up and down his jawline as his back arches against the wall and he grunts in both pleasure and distress, a desperate neediness ringing through the noise. “So fucking pretty like that. Fuck, that’s it, keep making those noises.”

Without hesitation his lips are on Harry’s again. It’s desperate, soft and warm. Harry’s hands are flexing underneath Louis’, trying to escape and touch but Louis keeps them trapped under his own. 

“Not yet.” He hums out between kisses, pressing their bodies closer. “Waited so long, you can wait a bit.”

**

His hair is fluffy and warm as his curls fall onto Louis’ cheek, his head deeply buried into his neck. He can feel his soft breath bouncing against his tender, marked skin, quiet compliments and sweet nothings being whispered into his ear. Harry’s lips brush against the shell of his ear and then and again he’ll nibble on the edge, causing Louis to squirm and quietly grunt.

Louis’ arms are wrapped around Harry’s body, his legs draped over his. The curtains to the balcony are pulled completely shut, the only lights on being the ones next to the double bed. The tv’s on in the corner and their clothes are hanging over the seat on the opposite side of the room. 

An empty and unwashed cup of tea lays on the counter and it smells of deodorant. 

“I want to stay like this forever,” Harry mutters into his ear, bicycling his feet against the sheets. “Forever and ever, until we’re old and withered and people are questioning how we’re still alive.” He nibbles on the shell of his ear again, pressing his hand to his chest. 

Heat seeps to his skin as he groans in content.

“Sounds nice Curly.” He squeezes his bicep and pulls him closer. Harry’s feet are hanging off the bed now, he’s pushed himself down to appear smaller, his head resting on Louis’ chest. 

“I can hear your heartbeat.” He comments, a small smile lingering and playing on his features. “Nice to listen to.” He adds, pulling Louis’ arm further up his chest. It’s resting just below his nipples now and Harry admires every part of him. The tattoos that tell a story on his skin, how soft his skin is, how he smells of vanilla and baby powder. He smells clean and comforting, warm and like he could just melt in his arms. 

If he had to describe Louis he’d probably describe him as a warm chocolate chip cookie on a cold winters day. Gooey and soft, clumped together with mounts of sugar and butter, the mellow feeling curling around in your stomach until it settles, the melted chips of chocolate drizzling into your mouth until you’re satisfied. 

It feels like they’ve known each other for a lifetime. He whispers small things he notices about Louis to him, they exchange compliments, everything from the way Harry stretches his body against him, to the way Louis rubs his thumb across Harry’s collarbone to remind him that he’s there, even when they’re silent. These things may seem small to other people, insignificant even, but to them it means everything. 

They’re sacred and important, it shows they look at the little details, they notice. They care. 

They sit in silence for another five minutes, Harry’s fingers delicately dragging and tracing over Louis’ tattoos. 

Their silence is quickly disrupted by the bedroom door creaking open. 

“Dad,” There’s a soft croak from the room and Louis doesn’t know what to do. He panics, pushing Harry under the covers and whisper shouts at him to stay silent. 

Harry’s curled his legs up into the bottom of his chest, his fingers still running over Louis’ tattoos until he sits and he can feel the pressure of Louis’ arms by his shoulder. 

“In here!” He calls, pulling the covers up to his chest, resting his head against the headboard. 

Julia walks in five seconds later, her hair disheveled and pulled up into a half ponytail, wild strands of hair framing around her face. The pink scrunchie is pulled half down out of her hair, one strap of the dungarees hanging by her leg and her cheeks are tinted a light pink. 

“‘M tired. Can i sleep with you?” She whispers, dragging along the stuffed unicorn that’s dangling in her hand by its foot. She hasn’t slept a night without it. 

“Um, like, right now?” Louis scratches the top of his head, a puzzled look crossing over her face. 

She nods her head and Louis thinks about just pushing Harry onto the floor and letting him crawl out. 

“Right..” He clears his throat, jabs Harry in the side with his elbow who shifts slightly before patting the side of the bed for Julia to climb up. 

She sits herself next to Louis and curls her legs up, placing her head under his arm. She smiles, contently holding the unicorn between his arm and her chest. 

Harry’s going to suffocate under this sheet any second.

“Why’s Harry hiding?” She whispers, Louis’ eyes going wide, he doesn’t really have an excuse. He pulls the covers back from Harry’s body who’s stretched his legs out now, flashing a dimpled smile. He looks like a Disney prince with his wild curls, charming demeanour and sparkling eyes. 

“We were playing hide and seek,” Harry starts, shifting his body so he’s sat up next to Louis. “I’m not very good at it.” He admits, rubbing his clammy palms over his face before resting them on his thighs. 

She clambers over Louis’ legs and slides into the gap between them, shaking her body as she settles into the bed. 

“I’m good at hide and seek.” She beams, resting the stuffed animal between her legs. “I can teach you! I’m good, aren’t i daddy?” She turns her head to Louis who nods, brushing his knuckles over her cheeks. He leans down, pushes her hair back from her eyes and kisses her forehead before she rests her head on his shoulder. 

“We should probably go and get dinner love.” His voice is significantly softer and sweeter when he speaks to Julia. 

She whines, burying her head further into the dip of his collarbone. 

“You know.” Harry pauses, stretching his arms forward so he’s holding his ankles like he’s in a yoga pose, his bare back on full display. Louis presses his hand to the bottom of his back as he stretches, watching his back shiver just under his touch. “They have fireworks on the beach sometimes, can’t say i’m big on fireworks but if you like it then it’s great.” 

Really this is just an excuse to get Louis out of the resort again, it’s not like he can follow him around while they’re there, he was lucky enough to get into the room and slip past everyone. 

He sits up, twisting his side and lays back onto the headboard. 

“Julie likes fireworks, don’t you?” He mutters as she squeaks and giggles, sitting up from Louis. “Do you want to go see the fireworks?” 

She smiles, lazing down on his legs and sprawls out her limbs, wrapping the duvet around her small body. 

“Please!” She bares her teeth into a large smile and closes her eyes before erupting into fits of giggles. 

Louis laughs and gently pushes her to the middle of the bed before slipping out. He stretches his arms in the air and rotates his wrists, cranes his head back and yawns. 

“Cmon then,” He grins, untangling her from the covers and clips the dungaree strap back up. He raises onto the balls of his feet and spins her around in his arms as she squeals and laughs. Louis’ fingers brush against her hair as he pulls the scrunchie from her hair. 

Harry’s just admiring him, starfished out on the bed with his hand cupping his chin. He’s dressed in nothing but his Calvin Klein boxers, fiddling with the waistband. 

Julia shakes her head, untamed fiery red curls tumbling everywhere. She giggles, peering up at Louis through innocent, frosty blue eyes.

“My own little Merida, huh?” His hand rests on his hip, his left foot tucked against his ankle. 

She giggles again, the high pitched vibration bouncing around every corner of the room. 

Harry rolls onto his back, staring at them upside down. His head is hanging over the bed one end, his feet the other. Fuck he’s tall. 

“Don’t go trying to find witches to change your fate.” He mumbles, waving his hands in the air. “You don’t want to go changing your dad into a bear now do you?” 

She laughs, kicking her foot against the floor. “I don’t want to change my fate.” She nods her head and smiles. “I’ll make my own.”

“That’s my girl,” Louis laughs and pulls back her hair into a ponytail, wrapping the scrunchie around her curls. Random strands fall in front of her eyes, baby hairs peeping out by her forehead. 

It’s Louis’ turn to admire Harry now. 

He’s incredible, the way he connects with children is on a whole other level, the way he connects with everyone is on a whole other level. He speaks to them like they’re long lost friends, catching up over a hot beverage in a cafe, not in a way that this is his job and he’s a professional. Not in a way that he’s paid to do this. Well, maybe he’s not paid to do this exactly. 

He rolls back onto his stomach before perching on his knees in the middle of the bed. 

They agree on meeting in fifteen minutes out the front again, a chance for Harry to change and well, Louis really can’t be bothered so he’ll put on a different pair of vans, spray quickly and that will count as changing for him. 

**

It’s the middle of August and it’s not hot, the sharp breeze feels icy cold. Louis’ got a lit cigarette between his fingers again and Julia’s clinging onto his leg, presumably for warmth. Or just because she’s pretty clingy and definitely a daddy’s girl.

He’s hungry and he’s annoyed because Harry’s late again...and because he’s turned back to smoking as a coping mechanism of being nervous and he hates himself for it. 

“Sorry! Here again!” And where the fuck has he come from again? Harry’s stood behind him again and all Louis can do is glare at him for making him jump. 

Julia seems to find it amusing, laughing into his leg. 

“Yeah, yeah, haha. Very funny.” 

Harry’s gone more casual now, a blue print hawaiian shirt buttoned midway to his chest, black skinny jeans, brown boots and a matching faux fur trim coat. His hands are stuffed into his pockets, his smile ever present and a light green headscarf pushes back his tumbling chocolate curls from his sea foam green eyes. 

“To the beach!” He presses both hands to Louis’ waist before his hand sneaks up towards his mouth and he pulls the white stick from Louis’ lips. Naturally his lips purse against it, groaning as Harry tries to slip it past his lips but he gives in quickly, blowing out the last bit of smoke from the side of his mouth, slouching his body against Harry. 

Julia’s already skipping in front of them as Louis attempts to walk while having Harry’s hands threateningly close to the dip of his hips. He slips the cigarette into the bin as they walk past it and fuck, now Harry’s actually pressing his body up against Louis’ back. It’s warm and comforting, his coat hitting his side every now and then. It feels homely and steady. Welcoming. 

His hand travels up Louis’ shirt as he pushes the bottom of the tank top up, his large hand pressing onto Louis’ bare hips and stomach. 

“You’re warm..” He mutters under his breath as they cross the full car park. It’s quiet, quiet enough to hear the gentle crashing of waves and children laughing. 

“Is that a problem?” Harry whispers his words, his lips brushing against Louis’ ear. 

Louis shakes his head vigorously without even thinking. “It’s nice, i like it.” He pauses, Harry pushing his foot against the side of Louis’. “Like warm soup,” He continues and all Harry does is laugh. 

“Soup?” 

Louis shrugs his shoulders, reaching the steps. Julia’s already at the top of the steps, kicking a pebble along the path as she waits for them. 

“Soup.” He nods his head. “Y’know? Like in the winter when you have soup and you’re cold and then it just..you feel content.” 

“Right.” Harry laughs again against Louis’ neck, his head dipped down. Without a second thought his arms wrap around Louis’ figure, the tank top still raised over his fingers. 

He hoists him up into the air and turns him around so he’s lumped over his shoulder. Louis’ hitting balled up fists against his back but it just feels like the soft pattering of rain against his coat. Louis’ surprisingly heavy from his petite body but Harry puts that down to the fact that his biceps are fucking huge and he looks like he could knock him out with one punch and that Harry really doesn’t have any upper body strength. 

“Harry! Put me down! I mean it! I’ll get you back! Put me down!” He’s laughing quietly through his empty threats, slouched over his shoulder as Harry carries him up the stairs. 

Harry settles him back onto his feet once they’re up the stairs.

“You’re surprisingly heavy,” He pushes his headscarf back up into his hair as Louis shrugs, spinning on his feet and turns to Julia. 

“I work out then and again.” 

“He plays football a lot.” Julia smiles, running towards the beach as Louis chases her, Harry walking behind them. 

“You like football?” Harry jogs to Louis’ side, balling up his fist and punches his arm. 

“I play a bit, with the lads usually. Stopped playing so much when i had Jules.” He kicks a pebble as they walk. “We have our little matches in the garden and sometimes i go with her to the park but that’s it really.”

“By the lads do you mean Zayn and Liam?” 

“Well, they’re there. There’s Luke and Stan and Oli, Jake, Noah and Tommy as well.” 

He nods as Louis punches his arm back, quietly laughing under his breath. 

“You know we have football stuff back at the resort, there’s a pitch that’s quiet if you get there at the right times of the morning. I can take you if you want.” 

“What about Jules?” He quizzes, watching his daughter run down onto the stretch of sand. 

“They have sessions for kids if you want to take her or as i said, you’re not really meant to be there in the mornings but if you just want a quick kick about i can entertain her.” 

“What time? It’s been quite the day Harold.” 

“Anytime between seven and ten works for me.” He grins before lightly punching his arm again.

“She’ll be up by six.” He pauses, walking closer to his daughter who’s positioned herself on the sand now. “Let’s say quarter to eight Curly.” 

With a nod of the head they’ve both agreed on quarter to eight. Harry doesn’t really know why he’s said it, he’s not meant to take people there but he’s not meant to be with Louis right now so he might as well. Plus he’ll be dying from his lack of sleep by the time he finds Louis in the morning. 

Louis settles himself onto the steps, he doesn’t really feel like getting covered in sand again and Harry’s gone to get food while Julia just runs around. She seems to have an endless amount of energy that Louis can’t understand. 

Harry comes back ten minutes later with two cones of chips wrapped in newspaper and fish. He’s gone fully British tonight, fish and chips. 

“Here,” He sits next to Louis and passes him a small wooden fork. “I got vinegar on them, if you don’t like it i can take them-” 

“I like vinegar.” He reassures Harry, stabbing the fork into a chip. 

“Oh. Good.” He smiles and nods his head before beginning to eat and somehow now they’re feeding each other chips and giggling so loudly people are beginning to look at them. Julia’s sat by their feet on the sand, her legs stretched out and her head resting by the bottom of Louis’ legs. 

Everything’s perfect. 

Until his phone starts buzzing in his pocket and he realises it can only be Zayn or Liam and that’s not going to end well. 

He looks to Harry who just offers a small and polite smile as he sets the phone on his lap and it’s Zayn. Great. He answers and Zayn’s grinning like he knows, not that there’s any possible way he knows. 

Harry’s taken Julia for a quick stroll (or as he called it a “Tinkerbell hunt” because he’s just sure he saw her fly by) just so he can get out of Louis’ way.

“Fuckin’ ‘ell are you still with him?” He pauses, tilting his head back before looking at Louis and his grin widens. “He’s got that look in his eyes Liam. He’s had it up his arsehole.” He laughs as Louis huffs, shaking his head. “Oh, wait. No. That’s the i’ve put it up his arsehole look.” 

Liam sighs in the background before coming to sit next to Zayn. 

“Oh, i know that look. You’re right. He has put it up his arsehole.” 

“Can we stop talking about where i’ve put my dick?!” 

“Oh so he did put it up his arsehole!” Zayn cheers through the phone before Louis groans and drops it onto his lap, covering his face. 

“You’re so fucking annoying, you know that?” His voice is slightly muffled by his hands but still audible. 

“Pride myself on it Tommo.”

“Hate you.” 

“Love you too Tommo!” He beams into the camera before throwing his head back and cackles. 

Louis doesn’t say anything for a moment just shakes his head before staring down the beach. “They’re coming back, gotta go.”

“Aww do we not get to meet your boyfr-” Before Zayn can even try to finish his sentence or give a stupid reason of why he should be allowed to stay and talk about them fucking Louis’ cut him off. 

He shoves his phone back into his pocket as Harry lowers Julia off of his shoulders and she runs towards him. 

He drops to his knees with open arms and presses his chin against the top of her head as she runs into him. He picks her up with a quiet grunt as he stands, spinning her around in his arms. He’s wrapped her securely to his chest, her legs pulled against his waist as she giggles uncontrollably. 

“Have a good walk?”

“We found a starfish!” 

“Really?” Louis drops her back down onto the floor and sits back on the steps as she settles herself next to him. “Did you name him, or her?” 

He rests his palm in his chin and looks down at his daughter as Harry lurks slightly behind her. 

“Yeah, Harry came up with the name,” She explains with a bright smile. “The starfish was yellow and he said it reminded him of the sun so we named it Lou. After you.” 

Louis fonds. He fucking fonds as a soft smile spreads over his lips, his eyes averting to Harry. He thinks of him like he’s the sun and Louis doesn’t know what to do with that information. 

Their eyes meet but only for a few seconds until Harry forces his eyes away and bites back a small smile, his hand rubbing over the back of his neck. 

“Harry said you’re like the sun.” Julia continues, confirming Louis’ thoughts and a light pink dusts over Harry’s cheeks yet he doesn’t ask Julia to stop. Instead, he sits next to her, rests his elbows on his knees and listens. 

They talk for the next fifteen minutes, until it’s dark and Harry’s put his coat on Louis’ shoulders. He told him not to, insisted he’d be fine but Harry wouldn’t have any of it. It’s the middle of summer and Louis can’t bring himself to tell Harry he’s actually getting pretty hot now so he just suffers in silence in the thing. It’s baggy around his arms even though the sleeves are pushed up and if he even tried to button it up he’s pretty sure he’ll look like a four year old who tried on his grandmother’s coat. 

Half way through the fireworks Harry’s covering his ears and Louis can’t help himself but smile. He’s got two fingers poked into his ears, slouching down slightly as the pink and blue fireworks spiral in the sky. 

“You weren’t lying when you said you weren’t a big firework fan,” Louis shouts over the noise of music, children and the explosives. All he gets back is a grunt as Harry sinks further down into the steps, pressing his palms over his ears. “Guess you can’t be very big on New Year’s Eve!” 

Julia’s sat on the bottom step, staring up at the sky and shouting to Louis about how pretty it looks then and again. 

“I usually spend New Years working. I never get firework duty there i get alcoholic adults and sleepy kids!” Harry finally shouts back, nudging Louis’ elbow. 

“Why’d you even bring me-” Louis pauses and clears his throat, rolling the sleeves of the coat further up his arms. “I mean us here then if you’re scared of fireworks.” 

“I don’t know i thought it’d be romantic.” He admits with a small huff, the moonlight illuminating his features so that Louis can see everything down to the two small moles that are scattered down the left side of his neck to the light freckles that dust over his cheekbone. 

“Not that i’m trying to make it romantic!” Harry hurries out, cheeks flushing. “I’m sorry, i don’t want to make you uncomfortable we only slept together, i didn’t mean to-” 

Louis doesn’t need to hear anymore because as terrifying as it is he’s in love with Harry Styles and he wants to scream it out to the world. 

Paradise by George Ezra is playing over the speakers on the beach and it’s probably the least romantic thing ever but Louis reaches forwards, his hand pressing to the back of Harry’s neck. His fingertips lay by the loose strands of baby hair at the base of his neck before he scoots closer to him, Harry’s hand hiking underneath his right thigh so he pulls it over his own leg. It doesn’t even take two seconds before they’re hungrily making out, lips locked together and Harry’s hand wraps around his thigh. Louis can feel Harry’s jaw clench against him, taking control of the kiss. 

It’s soft yet harsh, passionate and slow. 

They pull back a minute later as an excited squeal emits from the bottom of the stairs and Julia’s clambering up them to reach them. 

Apparently she doesn’t understand boundaries because she’s wriggled her way in between them, a scarily large grin on her face. 

“Does this mean Harry’s going to come home with us?” She attempts to whisper but really she’s just shouting and Harry’s heard every single word. 

“I don’t think so monkey,” Louis shakes his head, puts on a sad smile and ruffles her hair. “He lives here. He works here.” 

She pouts, throwing her hands in the air. “Well can’t we move here?” 

“What about your friends Jules at school? Your teachers? My work? Wouldn’t you miss them?” She sighs in both defeat and realisation before glancing between both Harry and Louis. 

“Well i guess i would miss Max, Chloe and Phoebe.” She sighs again, shaking her head. “Aren’t you happy with Harry?” 

Louis presses his lips together, looking up at Harry. All he’s doing is smiling, it’s a weak smile, the sides of his lips just slightly turned up. 

“I am happy when i’m around him darling, yes.” 

Julia turns to Harry, pushing herself up onto her knees and leans closer towards his chest. “Are you happy with my dad?” She questions, blinking up at him. 

He opens his mouth, struggling for words at first. She’s very straightforward and clearly doesn’t get boundaries but he’s used to kids being like that. 

“I am happy when i’m around your dad, yes.” He repeats with a nod of his head, his hands clasped together in his lap. Multiple fireworks shoot up into the sky, swirls of gold and crimson sparkling together. He flinches, groaning under his breath as his eyes peer up at the starlit scene. 

“Next time we’ll just use sparklers.” He mumbles with a shake of his head before Julia lounges backwards on the stairs and lets out a content and dreamy sigh. 

“So why can’t you both just get married? Like Cinderella and Prince Charming! You make each other happy.” 

Since when did his child become a love guru?

All Louis can do is mouth “Sorry” over and over again to Harry who shakes his head, insisting it’s fine. He’s dealt with worse. 

“It’s not that easy Jules. One day you’ll find a prince or princess and they’ll sweep you off of your feet i promise.” Harry smiles and pokes her belly as she giggles, rolling closer to Louis, laughing into his side as she tucks herself underneath the coat. 

He jumps on the spot again as inks of burning light blaze across the sky on a canvas of stars and this time Louis laughs at him. His chest shakes and he throws his head back and Harry would sit through fireworks for the rest of his life just to see Louis laugh like that all the time. 

** 

“Watch out!” 

Louis ducks before the football has a chance to hit him, pummelling into the leg of the goal post. It’s a warm morning, the sun peering between clouds. He spent the morning on the balcony, watching the sun rise with a cup of tea and a cigarette. He’s really got to quit smoking again now before he goes too far but he can’t help but think about Friday. He has to leave Harry on Friday and he’s really not ready. 

“Sorry!” Harry shouts with a sheepish smile and a shrug of his shoulders before turning back to Julia. 

He’s nearly taken his head off with such an aggressive kick but Louis’ fucking smiling. If it was anybody else he’d be swearing and screaming but he just can’t scream at Harry. 

It’s Monday and this is the only time he’ll be in a good mood in a Monday. Monday’s usually mean dragging Julia to school, spilled milk cartons, Balamory playing on the tv and rainy London skies.

But yet he’s stood in the middle of a football pitch, the sun beating down on him as he pulls his shorts up and kicks the ball on top of one foot and it’s Monday. Harry’s attempting to pass another ball back and forth to Julia but neither of them can keep it in a straight line. Harry’s dressed in his uniform, curls lazily clipped up by a yellow butterfly clip and he’s wearing green football boots. 

They don’t match his outfit at all but they’re the only people about so he doesn’t seem too fussed. 

Louis dribbles the ball towards Harry who’s trying to show Julia how to do a kick up but he’s struggling himself, he’s alright for the first two or three but then the ball is over the other side of the pitch. 

Julia runs after it, leaving the two alone. 

“Still got my coat, Tomlinson?” 

Louis’ got one booted foot settled on the ball, his body arched forward. 

“You insisted i take it, Jagger.” He grins, shaking his head as Harry kicks the ball from underneath his foot. 

The kick’s sharp and precise leaving Louis stumbling backwards. 

“You can play?” He asks, clearly confused as Harry starts to kick the ball up in the air from his left to right foot. 

“Used to be the captain of the team baby,” He grins as he bounces it from his knee to his foot. 

“Then why did you? How come- What?”

“Well.” He pauses, changing to his right foot. “Kids are never really good at it so when i’m bad at it as well i guess it makes them feel better?” He shrugs, still kicking it on his right foot, he’s not even looking down now. “Plus i needed a reason to talk to you so trying to hit you was just all part of my plan.”

“You cheeky bastard.” 

Harry giggles, actually fucking giggles before he lets the ball fall to the floor and nudges it against Louis’ foot. Julia’s managed to get the ball out of the net and Harry really does have a good kick because he’d managed to kick it to the end of the pitch into the goal. 

“Why did you never take it up professionally?” Louis clasps his hands behind his back, pulling the back of his tee down. 

“Football? I don’t know. Never really wanted to be a footballer, i always wanted to be on a stage of some sorts. When i was a lot younger i wanted to be a singer, adoring fans, touring arenas, going to award shows.”

“An unlimited amount of money.” Louis adds, Harry quietly laughing. 

“That too. I guess as i got older i realised that was never going to happen. Then i went through phases, i wanted to be a florist and a school teacher, own a bakery and be an actor. At one point i even wanted to be a pilot. When the thought of this came around it stuck and i never really wanted to do anything else. What do you do anyway?” He tilts his head as Julia runs back to them, dropping the spare ball in between their feet without a single world. 

“I’m a family lawyer,” He speaks slowly before stepping backwards, kicking the ball until Julia runs after it, far enough away that she’s out of earshot. “I deal with divorce, domestic violence cases, adoption, guardianship, children’s rights, estate problems. Sounds boring i know.” 

“No, no! It’s actually really interesting.” Harry nods his head, jogging backwards so they can pass the ball back and forth. “What did you want to do as a kid?” He raises his voice from their distance. 

“Footballer.” He laughs, puffing out hot air from his nose. “Footballer or an actor. I done a few acting gigs in secondary, small things really, i was in Waterloo Road. That was pretty cool. Football dreams were crushed when i had a leg injury. I can play now, obviously but it took a while.” 

Julia runs back to them, laughing and giggling. 

She kicks the ball towards Harry who’s just kicked the other ball towards Louis. 

They spend the next fifteen minutes playing together before Harry realises he has to leave, rushing out his entire schedule to Louis as he kicks his boots off and changes into white vans. 

He hugs Julia and promises he’ll see her soon before kissing Louis’ cheek and runs off with his bag out of sight. 

Louis’ left there standing open mouthed because Harry really just kissed his cheek like it was even a remotely normal thing to do. It’s not. At all. And he wants to be with Harry, he really does but it’s not going to work. It can’t work and it won’t work. 

**

The rest of Monday and Tuesday are slow and boring. Louis takes Julia for ice cream, miniature golf, they spend a stupid amount of time and money in the arcades, Louis buys her way too many sweets but doesn’t regret a thing and Harry isn’t really about. They pass him then and again but he’s mostly busy and they end up in separate venues during the nights. 

On Tuesday night he sneaks back into their hotel room while Julia’s asleep and Louis’ watching reruns of Eastenders and Coronation Street on the tv. He’s a sucker for soaps but he’ll never admit it. 

Louis and Julia spent most of the day in the town, coming back early evening. They’d seen Harry while he was helping out with some kind of kids show in the Skyline, crouched onto his knees while trying to cheer up a two year old. 

They stopped by to talk and Harry complained he hadn’t seen them enough in the last twenty four hours, despite their quick conversation by the kids fairground while he was about to meet Niall for his lunch break, when he found a drunk Louis ordering Burger King (mostly a ridiculous amount of nuggets) on the Monday night and when he was walking towards the fairground and passed them by the climbing walls. 

Louis told him to come up to their room because maybe one early night wouldn’t be a bad idea and Harry got off at ten that night so he decided it was fate. 

They spent the night mostly just watching tv and holding each other, laughing, kissing and talking. When they’re together they don’t even have time to think about the consequences of their relationship. All Louis can think about is how much he wants to wake up to Harry every single morning, to hear his heartbeat when he falls asleep, to hold his hand and comfort him. 

When he wakes up Harry’s already gone and the bed’s cold. He hates it but he’s used to it. 

Louis stretches his feet out, pushing them to the side of the bed just to check that Harry really is gone, of course he is, he just wants to pretend that he’s not. He rolls onto his side and yawns, his eyes shooting open. 

“Bloody hell Jules!” She’s stood at the side of the bed, hair perfectly braided into a fishtail down to her back. There isn’t a hair out of place. He reaches his hand out and pulls the braid over her shoulder, pressing his hand to the back of her shoulder and nudges her forward. 

“How long have you been awake for? Who done that?” 

He knows that it was Harry that done it, who else would it be? He can’t say he knows of many people who break into a hotel room to braid a five year old girls hair then leave and also clean the room. 

“Harry.” She responds, climbing up onto the bed. She’s already dressed in an aqua blue summer dress printed with blue, pink and purple flowers along with beige sandals. “I heard him getting dressed this morning and he told me to be quiet because you were still asleep.” She smiles, pushing herself up onto her feet and jumps on the bed. “He helped me dress and done my hair.” 

“How long were you standing by the bed for? Why didn’t you wake me up?” Louis sighs as he watches her jump up and down, laughing. 

“Not long.” She shrugs “I didn’t want to wake you up, Harry told me not to.” 

“Do you want to go swimming?” Louis blurts out, sitting up as Julia jumps into his arms. 

“Will it ruin my hair?” 

He pauses, scrunching up his nose. If someone asked him where he was going to be in a few years time seven years back he would’ve probably said pissed on a dance floor in the middle of Ibiza. He definitely wouldn’t have said in the middle of England, sitting with his nearly six year old daughter after spending a night with the most gorgeous man he’s ever laid eyes on. 

“I’ll pin it up for you,” He reassures her, stretching his arms. “Do you want me to help you get ready?” He swings his arms up and jumps out of the bed. 

He’s decided to avoid Harry. Tomorrow’s their last full day and he’s not sure that he can handle saying goodbye so maybe him leaving their room without a word or even a note was a blessing in disguise. 

“I can do it by myself.” Julia smiles, jumping back on the bed as Louis pulls his boxers up and pulls the charger from his phone. 

“Well, just call me if you need help okay?” He flicks through his notifications quickly before dropping his phone on the chair and grabs her waist to pull her off the bed. 

She squirms, swatting his hand away as he places her onto the floor. 

“You know what you need to get?” Louis shifts his weight onto his right foot, slouching slightly. 

“Swimming costume, goggles and armbands.”

His lip quirks up into a small smile before he nudges her forward and sits back on the bed, grabbing his phone. 

He has two missed calls from Liam and one text from Zayn, most of his notifications are just about work and celebrity tweets as well as his mother tagging him in two facebook posts and his grandmother tagging him in one (he’d bet everything on it being a dog video). 

He’s right, it’s a dog. A border terrier running around a garden before jumping into a swimming pool. 

The text from Zayn tells him not to worry about the calls from Liam and whatever he does not to open the voicemails he left or he’ll regret it for the rest of his life. 

Naturally he opens the voicemail. It’s like asking a child not to press the big red button. 

At first there isn’t much of a sound, just the shuffling of bodies and heavy breathing and Louis’ too tired to realise what he’s actually listening to. 

“Oh fuck, that’s it, you like it right there don’t you? You-” 

He doesn’t need to hear any more to realise what’s happening, he feels stupid for not working it out the second he read Zayn’s text. 

He presses out of the app and throws his phone back onto the bed. Maybe he’ll get baptised again and that’ll help with what he heard. He doesn’t even want to think of what’s on the next two minutes of the voicemail let alone the other one. 

He throws on a shirt and shorts after spraying, stuffs a pair of flip flops and swim trunks into a bag and he’s ready to go. 

He texts Zayn back quickly, telling him they’re going swimming and he won’t answer anything he sends in the next two hours. Of course he gets back the sarcastic comment of ‘Oh so i can send you gay porn videos on whatsapp then delete them and you’ll never know.’ 

All he does is roll his eyes, drops the phone into the bag and grabs a couple of towels before walking to Julia’s room. 

“Ready to go love?” 

He can’t stop the deep laugh that escapes from the back of his throat when she turns around, her arms full of various swimming equipment, goggles already pulled back over her hair and an open backpack thrown out in front of her. 

**

“You’re downstairs tonight, right?” Niall chirps, skipping through the automatic doors. 

“Yeah,” Harry glances backwards, stretching his arms in the air. “Don’t you have my schedule on your phone?” He turns his head back to Niall who’s already walking in front of him. 

“Well it sounds creepy when you put it like that, that’s why i asked. Who are you looking for?”

“What? I’m not looking for anybody.” 

“Oh.” Niall grins, twirling on his feet before he spots Louis, wet hair tussled in front of his eyes, staring down at his phone. He’s got a towel hanging around the back of his neck, water dripping down his back and all he’s wearing are a pair of shorts pulled below his hips, his sunglasses perched at the edge of his nose. “So not Louis then?”

“No, why would i- Holy shit he’s gorgeous.”

Niall snorts, skipping forward. “Louis! Julia!” He runs straight forward, throwing his arms around Louis into a hug, startling him. 

Louis jumps backwards as soon as Niall tackles him into a hug, his eyes averting to Harry who’s stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

“How are you both doing? Doing well?” He doesn’t even give Louis chance to answer before he pulls back and picks Julia up. “How are you Jules? Your hair looks nice.” He smiles, one hand resting her against his hip as the other holds her braid up in the air. 

“Harry done it for me.” She smiles, looking over Niall’s shoulder at Harry who waves from a distance. 

“Hmm, he used to have long hair you know? He’d never let me braid it though. I have a photo of the one time he did.” He reaches for his back pocket before flattening his palm against his trousers. “I’ll send it to ya dad.” 

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a sharpie, popping it into his mouth. He pulls the cap off with his teeth and lets it rest at the side of his mouth, drooping down slightly. 

He grabs Louis’ hand and pulls it out flat so his palm is facing towards the sky, writing out a number across his hand. 

“Don’t worry it’ll come off if you just give your hand a scrub. There’s my number, give me a text.” He smiles, Louis just blinking at him before he shoves the sharpie back into his pocket and places Julia down. 

“Do you always carry around a sharpie?” 

Julia runs to Harry who falls onto his knees for her, burying her head into the crook of his neck. Her hairs damp but still in the fishtail, her dress fluttering as she runs. 

“Yeah, company thing, in case the kids want an autograph. It’s a fun thing for them to go round collecting all our autographs or something.” He shrugs, patting Louis’ back. “Don’t cut him out now you’re at the end of your holiday, you two can work something out but fucking hell please don’t cut him out, i live with the man. It’ll be a nightmare of him playing every sad piece of music to exist while eating all my ice cream.” 

Louis sighs, glancing between Niall and Harry. 

“I don’t think i can, for the sake of Julia i mean.” He clears his throat, pulling the towel over his head. 

“Right. Julia.” Niall nods, pulling down his blazer. “Tell you what, he’s in Reds tonight till eleven then in the morning he’s doing some arts and crafts thing with yours truly, show up. I’m sure Julia will like it. No, before you ask you don’t have to pay.” 

Louis grins slightly, pushing his hands forward. 

Harry’s perched on the floor, sat cross legged as he points up at one of the clouds while saying something that makes Julia laugh. 

“Will it just be you two?” 

“Us, Shawn, Maisie and Jade.” 

“Right.” Louis slowly nods, Niall’s hand still resting on his shoulder. “We’ll be there.” 

“Oh and don’t tell Harry. It’ll be funnier. I can send you his schedule as well just send me a text!” Niall smiles, finally moving his body away from Louis’. “We should get going. Text me.” He winks at Louis before Julia runs back to Louis, Harry waves at them both and then they’re both walking away together leaving Louis a little confused and more than nervous for tomorrow. 

** 

“What the fuck did you give him your number for?!” Harry hisses his words as he pushes open the gate blocking off guests, an electronic drone sounding through the air as it opens. 

“You’re really stupid sometimes you know that? If he has my number then he has to talk to me, right?” 

Harry slows as he walks, eyebrows furrowing. “Yeah, so?” 

Niall rolls his eyes, slinging one arm around Harry’s shoulder and pulls him closer into him. “So, Harry, i’ll talk you up a bit. Eventually he’ll ask for your number and the next thing you know you’ll be married with three kids in your country house. And it’ll all be thanks to me.” 

“Oh.” His eyes soften, his cheeks tinted pink. 

“Oh.” Niall repeats as he walks forward, his arm still strung around Harry’s neck and shoulder. 

That’s when he grins, tilting his head so their foreheads are touching. The both of them look insane and if anyone could hear their three am conversations they’re almost certain they’d be sent to a psychiatric ward together. 

“Oh.” 

** 

‘Hey. Just checking this is Niall. Louis x’ 

‘Hii! Yeah, this is Niall. Want the photo of Harry for Jules? I’ll attach his schedule as well.’ 

‘Yeah, for Jules. Thanks :)’ 

He sighs, tapping his foot against the carpet. They both know the picture is for him and for him only. He doesn’t have time to think about it anymore when his phone buzzes, showing Niall’s name and ‘two attachments.’

Louis just stares at the photo for a moment, his right leg hiked up on the chair, his chin resting against his knee. He rests his arm just past his knee, the phone balancing in his hand. He’s breathtaking. 

His head is tilted upwards to look at the sky, the moonlight shadowing half of his face. He’s leaning against a street lamp, the dim orange light spiralling around his body. His lips are just slightly parted and wet, the side of his hair skilfully braided down one side, the back pulled into a small bun. The sleeves of his white t shirt are rolled up past his biceps showing off a selection of tattoos. He’s wearing a necklace with half an angels wing dangling at the end of the chain, sat securely by his chest. 

He scrolls past the photo after saving it and considering changing it to his lock screen to see Harry’s schedule for the next two days.

Julia’s crashed out in her room after their long morning of swimming and a quick lunch that Louis had to shake her awake for by the end. 

Most of his schedule are shows, activities and random spots of time where all he’s requested to do is walk around the resort and interact with people. 

He texts Niall back a quick thank you, glances over his schedule and grabs the key card that’s sitting on the counter. 

** 

Louis woke up a reluctant and sleepy Julia just at the prospect of finding Harry from knowing his schedule. And he knows he said he’d avoid him at all costs, he knows but he can’t help it. Harry’s addictive, he’s like a drug and Louis keeps coming back for another go. 

He’d been roaming around the funfair, sipping on a coffee as apposed to an alcoholic drink when he finally saw Harry. He was skipping again, one of the girls trailing just slightly behind him while talking to a boy about his new phone. 

Harry spots them in a second, skipping over towards the wooden bench where Louis’ got his coffee cup perched on the table, phone flat out next to it and Julia’s pouting, pulling at her shoelace. 

“What’s wrong, buttercup?” 

He’s got that stupid grin across his face that makes everyone else smile, crouching on his knees in front of Julia, a single curl falling in front of his smoky green eyes. His bright red blazer is buttoned up to his chest, hugging his body. 

“They said i’m too small to go on the ride without an adult and daddy won’t go with me.” 

She pouts out her bottom lip, showcasing her doe like eyes in an attempt to persuade Harry to go on the ride with her. 

“I can take her on, if it’s not too much of a bother for you?” His eyes avert to Louis as he pouts out his bottom lip with Julia who’s turned her head to look at him. 

It wasn’t like he wouldn’t take her on the ride but they were dodgems and he had a tendency to just try and hit people while in dodgems. That’s all part of the fun. 

“Fine, fine, take her.” He huffs, one hand wrapping around the coffee cup as he pulls it closer, steam evaporating into the sky. 

“Why don’t you come on with us? Separately?” Harry bends his knees before fully standing, stepping backwards from the table as Julia clambers off the seat with Louis’ help. 

“I’ll try and hit you and it’ll end in tears.” He shrugs, prising two fingers underneath the lid of the cup and pops it off onto the table. 

“Right, i forgot. You’re competitive.” He shakes his head and laughs before holding his hand out for Julia and walks her into the queue.

Louis watches them entire time. His eyes don’t move from Harry and Julia for a second, from the moment they join the queue to the second Harry’s unclipping the seatbelt that kept her in the brightly coloured dodgem. Harry’s nowhere near as competitive as Louis is, he’s decided. Harry listens to the instructions that sound over the speakers before the ride starts. Harry avoids bumping into anyone because as the instructions said ‘These are dodgems, not bumper cars.” 

Louis would’ve disregarded that rule within a second. 

Julia comes running back, pink cheeked and laughing loudly. Harry’s grinning, pulling down his blazer as he walks.

“She’s pretty good at driving.” Harry flashes a sickeningly sweet smile as he crouches back onto his knees. “Aren’t you pumpkin?” 

“She- she drove?” Louis quizzes as the girl laughs and buries her head into his side against his tee. 

“Well. With my help.” Harry winks at her as she lifts her head to look at him before squealing. “Couldn’t quite reach the pedal but we steered together, didn’t we darlin’?” 

She laughs again, the vibration of her voice bouncing into Louis’ side as he sighs, kissing the top of her head. 

“I’ve got to go,” Harry whispers, like what he’s saying is sacred. He slowly moves his hand to Louis’ thigh, his skin bare from the denim shorts. He rubs the pad of his thumb across his knee, just above his kneecap. All Louis does is stare at him and lick his lips, watching Harry’s lip quirk into a small grin before his face falters and a small, rehearsed smile crookedly tugs at the side of his mouth. “See you later.” 

He jumps onto to his feet, swinging his arms backwards and forwards before clapping them in front of his chest. He flashes another one of those charming dimples smiles, pushes his necklace further down into his shirt and waves before walking away. 

Louis’ never going to get used to watching him walk away and disappear into the day. 

He’s never going to get used to having him in his bed, next to him. 

He’s never going to be able to go back to reality without a Harry Styles there. 

** 

“Me?” Harry mouths, staring up at the man on the stage, his palms shaking behind his back. He’s dressed in the same outfit from that afternoon except he has a light up wristband dangling around his wrist. It’s a bright neon pink glow stick that’s bent into the shape of a bracelet, a few of the younger girls gave one to him earlier while they were making necklaces and jewellery from them. 

They’ve passed them to a few of the redcoats who all have some sort of headband, bracelet or necklace. 

Neither the man on the stage (who introduced himself as Chris) or Harry say anything for a beat before he nods, motioning his hand out to the steps. He slowly rises to his feet after prising the girl from his lap and numerous children clinging to his legs. His cheeks are flushed a rosy red from the heat of the room. The downstairs venue is considerably smaller than upstairs but nearly just as busy so Louis decides just to drink and drink but throws in a glass of water then and again. 

Warmth bubbles in his chest though he’s not sure whether it’s from watching Harry timidly walk up onto the stage, or the alcohol he’s consumed. 

Julia’s sat on the edge of her seat which Louis has turned around so the back is facing the stage. In contradiction to Louis’ laid back, arms crossed over chest position, she’s lent forward on the chair, perched on her knees while her chin rests on the top of the seat, watching Harry in anticipation.

They’re watching an animal show that Louis can’t quite remember the name of but it’s pretty good. Though, maybe that’s because he’s drowned himself in drinks and eaten enough crisps to keep Walkers in the business for another year at the very least. 

“What’s your name mate?” The man questions, tilting his microphone down.

Harry doesn’t seem to answer at first, just slightly stares until there’s an awkward laugh. Louis’ never seen him like this, he seems almost scared and uncertain, unsure of himself like he hasn’t watched this show hundreds of times. 

“Harry. My name is Harry.” He finally croaks out, nodding his head to confirm that his name is in fact Harry.

“Everybody give redcoat Harry a big round of applause.” The man smiles, walking backwards slightly. “Right. Harry. I just want you to lay down for me, on the floor. Really calm and relaxed, okay?” 

Louis shifts in the seat slightly, both confused and intrigued. Harry seems to know what’s happening though, his mouth dry. He slowly lowers himself so he’s sitting on the floor before laying himself down and holds his tightly clasped hands over his chest. 

“Like this?” 

“Perfect Harry, thank you. Just make sure that you’re relaxed and just remember that it’s more scared of you than you are of it.” 

He lets out a shaky breath and shoots a small thumbs up in the air before holding his hands back over his chest, toeing his foot against his ankle in the vans. 

“So this part of tonight is all about facing your fears and the whole show is showing you that you shouldn’t be scared of animals.” Chris disappears backstage but his microphone is still on and he’s still talking. “They’re gorgeous creatures really. Doing alright Harry?” 

“Yeah! Yeah i’m alright.” 

There’s a camera showing Harry slightly, the boy holding it only about nineteen or twenty. His face has paled but he’s still trying to smile, it works in an adorable way. He’s clearly scared but he’s trying his best not to show it. 

“And what’s your fear, animal wise Harry?” 

“Snakes.” He replies in seconds, pushing his left foot up and down over his right ankle. “Definitely snakes.” 

“Ah.” Chris walks back out seconds later with possibly the thickest and longest snake Louis’ ever seen in the flesh. It’s wrapped around his neck like a scarf or an accessory, the man without a care in the world. Harry can’t see it but just from the audible and loud screams and gasps of children he’s pretty sure he knows what it is. 

Julia’s jumped back on the chair slightly, nearly knocking the full glass of water over. 

“She’s a beauty this one Harry. Relaxed and calm remember? You’ve got this.” He edges closer towards the children and teens on the dance floor as the snake hisses and even Niall’s wriggled back slightly from the sight of it. “This is Ebony. She’s a Burmese Python, now, Burmese Pythons are the third largest species of snakes in the world, a gentle giant though really. She’s a constrictor which means they just use their strength and not poison or venom for food and survival.” He moves it from around his neck, a girl rushing next to him to hold the other side of it from the weight. Some of the kids have moved further forward to get a closer look at the reptile, curiosity getting the better of them, others have moved further back in fear. 

“Now if this python were to eat you, she’d eat you head first. Their mouths can actually open five times the size of their head.” He pauses, the two moving closer towards Harry until he’s leaning over him and the snakes staring him in the eyes. “He’s regretting this now ladies and gents.” 

“I was regretting it the second we made eye contact to be honest mate.” Harry weakly jokes as they lower closer to him. 

He laughs, the crowd chorusing his laugh like Harry doesn’t feel like he’s about to be eaten by Nagini from Harry Potter. 

“Right, now remember Harry tonight is about facing your fears. I need you to stay really calm and relaxed for me and don’t make any sudden movements, okay?” 

He shifts his foot against his ankle before looking up at the snake and slowly nods, scratching his nails against his palm. 

“Just pretend you’re in I’m A Celeb if that helps.” 

“Not really.” 

“You’ll be alright, she’s gentle.” 

All Harry does is close his eyes, he can’t even bring himself to look at the thing and if Louis wasn’t so concerned for him then he’d be teasing him about it. He’s not really scared of snakes but he has to admit the one on the stage is pretty daunting. 

They lower it down to his body, the snake resting on his stomach before slowly it’s head starts to make it’s way up towards his head. It hisses quietly, travelling up so it’s head is by his neck and it’s started to move around his neck. 

It’s longer than Harry itself, the bottom of the snake past his feet and all he does is let out small squeaks of terror and try to control his breathing as Chris continues to talk about the snake to the audience and reminds Harry not to make any sudden moves and that he’s doing great. 

When he finally opens his eyes he really wishes he didn’t because the pythons beady little eyes are staring straight at him, it’s tongue flickering. He feels like at this point he should be speaking in Parseltongue to it. 

Louis’ almost certain he sees Harry whisper a quiet “Hi” to the snake, as if it can talk back. His face seems to soften before he actually smiles. Louis can’t quite understand how he’s become best friends with the snake after quite literally watching him shake in fear as they put it on him just a minute ago. 

He squints from the light before Chris walks back over to him, kneels at his side and puts one hand under the snake, the back of his hand resting on Harry’s chest. 

“Told you she was nice, how do you feel about snakes now?” 

“She is nice.” Harry agrees as Chris hoists the snake up and holds it around his neck, standing up from his crouched position. “I think we’re friends now.” He admits, standing back up to his feet. He coos at the snake like it’s a baby before placing his hand by its head. The snake puts it’s head to his hand, almost like a puppy trying to get affection causing Harry to giggle loudly. 

“I think she likes you too.” He grins before turning around, passing the snake to the girl who helped him before. “Huge round of applause for Harry everyone,” He smiles, patting Harry on the back and then let’s him jog back down the stairs into a mob of children. 

**

“But you knew there was going to be a snake?”

“Well, yeah. Didn’t know he was going to pick me though, it’s never me. It’s usually a middle aged dad who’s already drunk by eight thirty.” He huffs, shaking his head as he pulls his jacket off and rests it on the chair. “Can’t we drop it now? C’mon you’ve been teasing me about it for hours.”

Louis snorts as he pulls his t shirt up over his head and runs his finger tips across his abs. “Nah, can’t just drop it that easily Harry. It hasn’t even been twenty four hours yet.” He walks forward, picking up an empty coffee cup before walking into the bathroom, clicking the light on. 

It’s a miracle Harry’s been able to slip in and out of the hotel room so much. 

“Thanks for agreeing to do this by the way,” Louis starts, tilting the cup forward into the jet of water coming from the tap. “She’s been struggling to sleep all day, i think she’s just worried about leaving this place and leaving you.” He clears his throat, turning off the tap and walks out of the bathroom, his hands wrapped around the mug of water. 

His shoes are discarded by the door, facing opposite directions from where he kicked them off in the hallway and his shirt is thrown onto the double bed. 

“It’s not a problem, really. Just read her a story right?” He unbuttons his shirt down to his chest and although Louis’ seen his bare chest more than once now he’s still just staring at him. 

“Yeah. Don’t actually have any books though.” 

“Oh that’s fine,” He pauses and taps his finger against his forehead. “Got it all up here.”

Louis laughs again, the noise sweet and hearty. “And i’ve got it all on here.” He grins, shaking his phone in the air before throwing it onto the bed. “I’ll be on the balcony for a few minutes then i’ll join you. I tucked her into bed she’s probably just playing with the unicorn or her iPad.” He shrugs, reaching for the packet of cigarettes that are still on the counter. 

“Right,” Harry nods, eyeing the cigarette box up and down. He isn’t one to judge, each to their own. “See you in a minute.” He walks into the room, pulling the door to and disappears out of sight. 

Louis spends the next five minutes on the balcony, arms resting on the ledge. His fingertips dance over the metal before he nervously begins to pick at the edge of the cigarette box, a lit cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth. He doesn’t want to smoke. He stopped for a reason, he stopped for Julia. He’d have one here and there, mostly when he was worried or overly upset and he never really does it around her unless he has to. He’d try and stand by the back door in the middle of the night or have a quick one while he waited in the car to pick her up from school. 

It’s Harry, he’s decided. Not specifically Harry, he’s sure if he had Harry around all the time his mind wouldn’t even sink to the thought of having a cigarette. It’s the thought of leaving Harry that’s making him anxious. 

When he walks back inside he folds his clothes and piles them into his suitcase before pushing it back under the bed. He’ll get a head start tomorrow, he thinks, start packing everything up throughout the day. He changes into a pair of pyjama shorts, taking a sip of the water from the mug on the nightstand and plugs his phone onto charge after answering a text from Liam and his mum. 

It’s past eleven now, nearing closer to twelve but the both of them are still awake in the bedroom. Louis tiptoes near the door, an inevitable smile falling onto his lips when he hears Harry. Through the crack of the door he can see the right side of his body, hands in the air as he tells her a story about two princesses who fell in love and go on adventures together, fighting dragons and going on quests with the help of fairies. 

He quietly creaks the door open, Harry not even seeming to flinch. He’s dragged the bean bag in from the living room and sat down on it, Julia in the top bunk bed. Instead of the story putting her to sleep Louis’ afraid she’s far from it. She’s laying in the opposite direction she was originally in, eyes wide and gleaming as she has the covers wrapped around her body, clutching the unicorn to her chest. 

He closes it behind him but neither of them pay any attention to his sudden presence. Harry shuffles over on the ugly green coloured bean bag that’s why too bright and doesn’t match any of the room. He continues his story as Louis sits next to him, their thighs touching, Louis’ left hand pressed to the bottom of Harry’s back. 

Louis listens to every word of Harry’s story, admires him and his storytelling capabilities. He rests his chin in his hand and stares up at him, hanging onto every word. At points he drones out, just admiring Harry’s beauty, everything from the way his rings reflect in the light as he moves his hands around to tell the story to the way he adds sound effects and changes voices for each character. 

He finishes his story ten minutes later, the last word just as energetic as the first. He mumbles a quiet goodnight to Julia before leaving her and Louis alone. 

He swaps the pillows around so she’s on the right end of the bed and carefully moves her body, her eyes fluttering between sleep. 

“Dad,” She starts, voice hoarse and barely audible. 

“Yeah?” 

She shifts as Louis moves the covers and stands back, feet fully on the floor.

“I don’t want to go home.” She states simply, rolling onto her side and closes her eyes. She yawns, pulling her legs closer to her chest. 

“I know you don’t,” Louis sighs, running his fingers across his forehead. “You know we’ve got to.”

“I know.” Her voice is quieter now, like she’ll fall asleep any second. “Can’t Harry come with us?” She’s whispering now, facing the wall. 

“I wish he could.” Louis presses his lips together before pushing her hair back from her face and walks backwards, flicking the light off. “Night Jules, i love you.” 

“I love you too.” She mumbles back her words and Louis can already hear her quiet breathing as she sleeps while he pulls the door closed behind him. 

**

“Thank you, really.” Louis pulls back the cover of the bed and sighs, throwing himself back onto it. 

“Stop thanking me Louis. It’s okay, all you wanted me to do was tell a story. She’s a great listener by the way.” 

“She is when she wants to be. But, i’m just, it’s-” He sighs in frustration, watching Harry pull his shirt off. “You’re risking your job for me, Harry.” 

“And you’re worth the risk.” He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. It’s the first time they’ve admitted they’re doing this, taking the risk, for each other even though they always knew they were. Neither of them say anything about it though. 

Louis wrinkles his nose in distaste at the cringe worthy sentiment, Harry just laughing. 

“Too cheesy?” He grins, stripped down to his boxers before sitting on the edge of the bed, bending forward. 

“Just a bit.” Louis hums back his words, shaking his hair out of his eyes. Harry turns onto both of his knees, crawling up to the top of the bed. “We’ve really got to stop this,” Louis starts as Harry reaches the top of the bed. He slides his body underneath the covers and presses his hand to Louis’ arm. 

“You’re only here for one more day. Might as well go out with a bang, eh?” He trails his hand over his arm, stretching over to turn the switch for the lights off before he rolls back onto his side to face Louis. 

“Bang as in..?” Louis pauses, Harry’s hand travelling down to the waistband of his boxers. 

“Yeah.” 

** 

Louis wakes up to an empty bed again, the curtains partially pulled open as dauntingly bright sunlight spills through the room. He stretches before picking up his phone with a yawn, messy hair sticking out. It’s seven thirty two, not bad, not too early. Harry’s clothes are all completely gone though the brown coat from one of the previous nights is still hung on the back of the lounge chair. 

This time he’s left a scribbled note on the side, ripped out from a notepad on the counter. He’s obviously had a cup of tea while he’s been awake but cleaned up after himself, stacking the cups back into their pyramid position. He’s also folded a few towels into an elephant and left it sitting on the chair that’s usually pushed under the coffee counter, spun around to face the bed. 

‘Had a great night. Thanks for letting me stay again. See you later ;) 

Haz x’ 

He can’t help himself but smile as he shakes his head and scrunches the piece of paper into a ball. He stretches as he stands, throwing the paper ball into the bin over the bed. He pumps a victory fist into the air as it lands in the bin and walks around the bed. 

He’s got an hour until the arts and crafts session so he decides to hop into the shower quickly while Julia’s still asleep. 

The warm water batters down on his back and down his body. He shakes his head under the spray of water and stretches his pelvis, lathering coconut scented shampoo through his hair. He used to hate morning showers but now he can’t get enough of them. There’s something refreshing about it and they for sure wake him up. He had to adjust to either having showers in the early hours of the morning or late into the evening pretty quickly. He also had to get used to baby food being spat back in his face and the pattering of small feet across the floorboards upstairs but that’s a whole other story. 

When he gets out of the shower Julia’s already in the living room. She’s clambered up onto one of the chairs, half asleep. The unicorn is securely tucked underneath her arm and she’s watching the tv. Louis left it on the kids channel just in case. 

“How long have you been up for munchkin?” Louis squints slightly as he walks towards the mirror in the hallway, his voice carrying down the room. He pulls the towel around his waist further up and pushes back his hair with his fingers. 

“A few minutes.” She whispers back, voice layered with tiredness. 

She’s only five but she’s one of the smartest kids he’s ever met, no fuck it, he’s allowed to gloat, she is the smartest kid he’s ever met. 

He nods before realising she probably isn’t looking and walks down the hallway.

He spends the next ten minutes, after getting dressed, sat next to her. She’s a bit grumpy and not really with it but that’s how every early morning goes. Especially on school mornings. 

He eventually persuades her to get dressed so they can go and see Harry though she doesn’t seem as enthusiastic as always and all he gets back is a quiet grunt and nod of the head. It’s got her moving though and that’s all he really needs. 

He helps her dress into a pair of yellow shorts and a white t shirt printed with a few cartoon looking watermelons. Her choice. She sits on the bottom bunk as Louis sits on his knees to tighten the straps of her sandals around her ankles. He grabs the essentials, phone, key card and heads out the door with her. She’s already running down the corridor, a sudden burst of energy coursing through her body. 

Louis figures it’s from the excitement of seeing Harry. 

**

Louis’ half way through eating the croissant he stole from the hotel’s breakfast bar when he sees Harry again. His too short long sleeved shirt is rolled up over his elbows, grey joggers thrown onto his legs and the usual white vans that are somehow still as clean as the day he bought them. 

Niall’s just slightly behind him, talking to a couple and their children about the weather. He wishes them well before insisting he has to go, high fiving the twins and strolls away. He waves at Julia as he walks past, Louis breaking the rest of the croissant in half to pass to her. She was complaining she felt sick just ten minutes ago but he’s watched her eye up the pastry for at least five minutes now. 

He likes to think he’s a good dad as well, so he gives her the rest before guiding her inside with a small nudge. 

They spend the morning making bracelets. Well, Julia makes a bracelet, Louis gives up in the first five minutes. Harry sits them with the entire time, making small talk as he pulls beads onto thread. He apologises for leaving Louis so early in the morning but counters it with that he looked so peaceful, he didn’t want to wake him. They talk about animals (mostly dogs), Julia’s upcoming birthday (again, mostly that she wants a dog) and life living in London. 

Niall passes them then and again, sits with them once or twice but tries to go around to as many families as he can. 

“You can have my bracelet Jules,” Harry pauses, nimble fingers delicately knotting the end of it together so the beads won’t fall apart. “Trust me i have a lot of them.” He slides it over the table, pastel pink and blue beads adorning the thread. Julia holds out her arm and stares up at him, twisting her wrist so he can put it on. A small, content smile tugs at the side of his lips as he picks the bracelet back up, carefully turning her wrist with his hand. He unties the end, slips it over her hand and tightens it onto her wrist. 

“Is that alright? Not too tight? Not too loose?” His hand is still hovering over her wrist. 

“It’s perfect.” She beams, shaking her wrist to make sure it won’t fall off, which it doesn’t. 

“Good.” Harry nods in self satisfaction, leaning back in the chair. They spend the next ten minutes talking about the most random subjects from drunk tattoos to Harry’s wild night out in Glasgow when he was nineteen (which led to his first one night stand, though he also learnt that Harry doesn’t like one night stands that much). 

He knows they’re not a one night stand but he can’t help the thoughts that are lingering in the back of his head. Harry quickly explained that since then he’s only slept with people who he has a personal and emotional connection to. Someone he trusts, someone he thinks he could go all the way with. He’s also mentioned he’s only slept with three people including both Louis and the one night stand from Glasgow. So, the conversation about Louis being Harry’s new boyfriend in the bakery is one of those thoughts. The other one is that Harry just admitted that he can see himself going all the way with him and he’s not really sure what to do with that information. 

He doesn’t know why Harry’s saying this all though, really. Why now? It’s their last day and unless he’s going to pull a rom com movie moment, quit and come running into his arms after magically stopping the traffic once he’s driven away he doesn’t think they’ll ever take it any further. 

Louis doesn’t reply, an awkward silence lingering in the air. Harry starts to nervously pick at his yellow nail polish, the edges cracked and broken away.

They’re quite literally saved by the bell when the arts and crafts session ends and Harry tells him he has to go. Julia insists on Harry taking the bracelet she made to prove that her and Harry will be friends forever and makes Louis tighten it around his wrist. The moment is tense and frustrating because Louis feels that useless that he’s struggling to knot it so Harry has to help. Their fingers brush against each other, arms and wrists touching. At one point they’re so close Louis can feel his curls brushing against his forehead but finally, the bracelet is securely around Harry’s wrist. 

His stomach is fluttering, an overwhelming need to throw up curling around his stomach but he ignores it, pressing his lips together. 

They rush out awkward goodbyes and see you laters to each other before going their separate ways and promising to see each other again in the next few hours. 

**

“Do you really want a water gun? We have a few at home you know?”

Julia pouts, her arms outstretched to hold onto the cardboard box. It’s a pastel purple and blue, triple the size of a normal water gun and she could have absolutely anything in the shop but of course, she chooses the water gun like they don’t already have at least five at home. 

“I’m sure.” 

Louis tilts his head forward before crouching down onto his knees in front of her. 

“Are you sure?” He presses, emphasising the ‘sure’. “Like, one hundred percent because once i get it we’re not coming back in here so you can’t get anything else. Are you sure you don’t want a teddy or something from a tv show? Ben and Holly?” 

“I’m sure, Dad.” She insists, a hint of sass bouncing through the word ‘Dad’. 

“Oi missy,” Louis sarcastically tuts his tongue and pokes her belly with his finger, earning a giggle. “Less of that attitude. You’re like a stroppy teenager already.” He playfully rolls his eyes as he stands back to his feet. 

The shop is appropriately named ‘Toy Box’, the inside full of fake colourful toy boxes, rows of numerous toys, posters, scooters, skateboards, buckets full of teddies, cowboy guns, light up spinners and bubbles galore. 

He pays for the water gun and grabs a bottle of water from the mini fridge by the cashier before taking Julia back outside. 

It’s twelve thirty so he figures having lunch now would be a good idea. Harry’s lunch break is at one thirty and he already sent him a text that morning explaining that he wanted to meet him, go somewhere quiet, if he wanted to of course. He agreed, naturally. Who can say no to Harry? 

He gets them both a sandwich and a drink because neither of them are that hungry and sits in the Skyline cafe. He ends up promising to take Julia into the arcades both that night and the next morning because they haven’t been in there all day and apparently that’s the end of the world for a five year old.

It’s laughable really, that’s her biggest concern. She’s carefree and Louis would do anything to be that carefree. He has about a million different worries and thoughts swimming around in his head. Some of them are boring worries, taxes and bills. Almost all of them involve Harry in some way though. 

By quarter to two they’re sat under the sun, Louis fiddling with the chords keeping the water gun in the box. His sunglasses are pushed back into his messy hair, his legs propped up. He twirls the wire around before pulling it out, Julia impatiently sat by his feet as Harry eats. 

It’s quiet, around the back of the Skyline by the climbing wall but the instructors have all gone on their lunch breaks. At least fifteen red and white striped deck chairs are set out for the people who do manage to find the grass field.

“How much longer?”

“I’m just—” Louis huffs, taking in a sharp breath and pulls out the other wire after twirling it out of its knot. “Give me a minute, it’s like they don’t want you to get into the bloody box.” He shakes his head, Julia’s hands resting on his feet. 

Harry laughs, his mouth full of bread and cheese. He chews and swallows, his lips turning upwards. 

“Guessing Christmas isn’t that much fun in your house.” 

“When me mum used to have trouble opening this stuff i never understood what took her so long.” He lets out a long sigh, fiddling with the third and final wire. “Now i get it.” He twirls it off, pulling it from the box. Finally. He takes the water gun from the box and grabs the half empty bottle of water, screwing the cap off. He rests the gun upwards in his lap, takes the cap from the front of it and pours the rest of the water into it. God is he going to regret this. 

“There you go, all done.” He screws the cap back onto the top of the gun and turns it over, cupping his hand underneath it to make sure it isn’t leaking. Once he’s satisfied that he doesn’t have to take it back to the shop he passes it to Julia who leaps onto him, nearly hitting Louis around the back of the head with it. Harry stifles a laugh, spraying bread onto the grass. 

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” She grins, Louis just rolls his eyes sarcastically and nods, he’d do anything for her. In all honesty he’d be prepared to cover up a murder for her, even if that is a bit dramatic. 

She runs over to the other side of the field, seeing if she can shoot water over Louis from the distance. 

“So, what are your Christmas’s like Jagger?” Louis quizzes, laying back on the grass. He crosses his feet at his ankles, crossing his arms behind his head. 

“I work,” Harry admits through another bite of his sandwich. “If i want the day off it’s kinda pointless, really. I’d have to ask months in advance, they need all the staff they can get through Christmas and New Year and i can’t, y’know, get the whole week off or something because they need so many people working. By the time i got down to Cheshire i’d have to turn back around.” He shrugs his shoulders, biting down the last of his sandwich before laying next to Louis. 

“That’s...do you not miss your family?” He turns onto his side, not realising how close they are until their noses are touching. They stare at each other for a moment, both of them holding their breath. 

“Yeah.” Harry finally whispers back, moving his hand up to Louis’ lip. He pulls his thumb over his bottom lip before coughing and rolling over. “Sorry you just, you had a little-” Panic flashes through his eyes as he uses his upper body strength to jerk his body up. 

“Oh, right, yeah, thanks.” 

They try to change the topic, Harry quickly continuing to tell Louis that yes, it is hard being away from his family but he has facetime, he has his friends and he has free alcohol at their little after party with the team so what more does he need? 

He explains that the holiday camp shuts throughout January as well to give everyone a break, so he goes back to Chesire for a month. That month mostly consists of his mum’s cooking, both his older and younger sister pestering him and presents to make up for not being there for Christmas and birthdays. Of course his family visit sometimes, he gets them cheaper holidays but none of them are kids anymore. Gemma’s twenty six and Poppy’s nineteen. They’d really only be there for the bar and a chance to see Harry.

Within the next ten minutes Louis’ shirt is soaked through and Harry’s hiding behind his blazer. He’s thrown it over his head and he looks absolutely ridiculous hiding underneath it. 

Louis’ holding Julia upside down, one hand supporting her back and the other holding her by her legs, her braided hair falling to the floor. She’s giggling madly, it’s a real belly laugh, high pitched and contagious. The water gun is resting in between blades of glass as Louis holds Julia’s head up and swings her back and forth. He spins on his feet, surprised at how he’s still holding her in all honesty. She’s not as young and little as she used to be. She tries to catch her breath back through loud laughs and even squeals before they both tumble onto the grass. 

She’s been using the water gun for the last ten minutes, slowly edging closer, skilfully planning her attack. She seemed to have completely forgotten that Louis is much stronger than her though and that’s where Louis used her flaw in her plan to his advantage. 

Harry laughs, the noise deep and low but sincere. He drops the blazer into his lap, fiddling with his phone. Louis only sees his lock screen for a second but it doesn’t take a genius to work out it’s them. It’s from the second night they stayed together, their legs tangled together. There’s nothing to see apart from their arms and legs, the photo cutting off by Louis’ neck but his right arm is draped over Harry’s chest, his head tucked into the crook of his neck. 

His home screen’s him and his sisters. Louis’ guessing it’s from January from what Harry said and because they’re all wearing winter clothes. Harry’s wrapped up in a cream knitted jumper, skinny jeans and an oversized green trench coat. He has a thick black scarf looped around his neck, one hand resting on Gemma’s shoulder while the other is on top of Poppy’s head just to emphasise that she is in fact, tiny, compared to him. 

He opens the camera, leans back quickly and takes a few photos of them. Maybe he’s just doing it so he has to give Louis his number to give him the photos but he won’t admit to it. Not out loud anyway. 

They spend the last fifteen minutes of his break talking about anything and everything, playing with Julia and then Harry kisses him again. It should be natural now, they’ve kissed more than a handful of times but it still seems new somehow, it’s like every time they kiss there’s something new to think about, something new to experience. 

Every time Harry leaves it hurts a little more. Like there’s some sort of ache in his chest. Every time Harry leaves they’re one step closer towards the inevitable end of their relationship. 

**

Louis doesn’t see Harry again until that evening. He knows his schedule, sure, but he’s not going to follow him around all day no matter how much he actually wants him to. He spent the rest of the afternoon between the arcades and the bar with Julia before taking her back for a nap and change of clothes. He decided to start packing things as well so he could get a head start, along with a traumatising call from Liam and Zayn that consisted of cock rings, their new pair of handcuffs and for once, something romantic. Their anniversary date. 

Zayn mentioned his new job with an author, yeah him and Liam are loaded and maybe Louis uses that to his advantage at certain points. It’s not like he doesn’t make money himself, he makes quite a lot thank you very much but he’s a single father with a tendency to spoil his daughter more than he needs to. 

He seemed quite excited about it, already made a couple sketches for it. He’s a graphic designer who usually works on books though sometimes helps with logos, websites and magazines. He’s known Zayn since they were kids and he’s beyond proud of him but he also can’t deny he’s jealous of him. 

Liam works in the same law firm as Louis, they spend most of their time together annoying their colleagues while they don’t have cases they’re working on. It took him a while to break Liam in, to get him to do some more risky things but it worked eventually. One of his favourite memories had to be when they were in a packed lift. They’d purposely slotted themselves into the middle where Liam started coughing and they loudly discussed his genital rash that was very contagious. He, of course, didn’t have a genital rash (but with his and Zayn’s very active sexual life it wouldn’t honestly be surprising) though from the reaction of the man in front of him it was all completely worth it. 

Julia woke up a little while after, as usual pretty groggy and just wanted to lay with Louis for a while so they did. They laid together, watching Waybuloo, well, Julia watched it, Louis sat on his phone. He never understood the point of Waybuloo but Julia seemed to like it, laughing then and again. He had a few texts from Niall, most of them just saying he hoped they had a good holiday and he wanted to see them before they leave tomorrow. He had one from his mum saying she couldn’t wait to see him again for Julia’s birthday and the lads football group chat talking about going to Wembley for a match.

Now he’s sat back at the usual table in Centre Stage and shockingly, Julia’s sat next to him instead of scrambling to the dance floor to sit with Harry. The table’s scattered with drinks, the pink cowgirl hat tied underneath her chin, numerous packets of sweets and crisps and the bubble gun laying on the table. He thought he might as well take advantage of being allowed to eat and drink as much as he wants without feeling guilty on holiday for one more night. 

Julia insisted on wearing her dress tonight so naturally Louis had to take a few photos. She’s pretty bossy when it comes to photos, a bit of a model. There was a point where Louis was laying on the floor in the living room while she stood out on the balcony and directed his phone to get the right angle. 

The dress is white with pink and green floral patterns, she seems to like to spin around in it a lot and Louis always compliments her every time she does, telling her she looks like a real disney princess. 

Harry’s covered in cream. It’s laced into his hair, over his chin, cheeks and nose, dripping down his neck. It’s smudged over his blazer and he’s trying not to slip over as he walks down the stage. The left side of his face is entirely covered in it yet he’s laughing, loudly. They just wanted him and Niall to help out with a section of the show and then it turned into a full blown whipped cream fight. They’d slipped onto the floor together like children, wiping their hands over each other’s faces to try and get cream on the other. 

He grips onto the railing by the steps before slowly stepping down and warns the kids not to get close or he’ll hug them and cover them in cream. A couple of them don’t really care, he’s just worried about parents shouting at him for covering their kid in whipped cream, some of them are like that. 

After a few quick hugs he walks backwards, shaking his hands so the cream flicks onto the carpet and walks towards the back room. He glances over to Louis before looking to Shawn and beckons him over with a wave of the hand. 

He quietly explains to send Louis over, making up a bullshit story about how Julia was picked to be in the next show and he just needed to make some things clear with Louis. 

Niall’s already walked into the backstage area as they like to call it, half way through wiping cream off his face with a towel when Harry walks in. 

“What took you so long?” He doesn’t even turn to know that Harry’s walked through the door. 

“I was talking to Shawn.” He admits slowly, shrugging his blazer off his shoulders. Niall’s clad tight in boxers, his uniform hanging over the blue velvet sofa near the clothes rack that’s probably been in the room for years. 

The room’s pretty old, spacious but old. There’s four sets of the room consisting of a clothes rack, the same worn blue sofa, carpet that really doesn’t match and feels rough against bare feet and mirrors. That’s all they need really. 

“About what?” Niall presses, leaning in closer to the mirror as he wipes cream from under his eye with the towel. 

“Um.” Harry starts, quickly interrupted by a knock on the door, thankfully. He knows it’s Louis though, he doesn’t need to explain his story any further. 

“It’s open!” At that the door opens, Louis using his foot to keep it slightly ajar. His hands are tucked into his pocket, his left hand nervously fiddling with the key card. He’s dressed in pearl coloured high top converses that have numerous mud and grass stains on them, skinny jeans and a white t shirt. He’s thrown a plain green flannel over the shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. 

Niall just glances back between them before he walks over to the other side of the room, scratching the bottom of his hip before he slides his hands into his boxers. 

“Oh i’m not—” He pauses, twisting the top half of his body to look at Louis and Harry. “I’m not trying to wank off or anything, it’s just you know when you get uncomfortable and i have whipped cream in places that shouldn’t-”

“Niall.” Harry interrupts, his eyes glancing down to Niall’s hand which is still resting in his boxers. 

“Yeah?” He tilts his head slightly, rubbing his thumb over his hip bone. 

“Shut up.” He pauses, wiping the cream from his eye with two pressed together fingers “Can you, like, go in one of the other rooms maybe?” 

Niall just grins, madly. His eyes are sparkling under the dim lights. He clears his throat before he starts. 

“Can you, like, take your fuck buddy somewhere else?” He’s still grinning, sweaty blonde hair swept over his forehead. 

“He’s not my-” Niall giggles, patting Harry’s shoulder as he grabs his clothes and drapes them over his arm. 

“I’m messin’ with you mate. Have fun with..” He pauses, glancing Louis up and down who does everything he can to avoid making eye contact. “Whatever you’re doing.” He finishes, shifting between the door and Louis to walk out behind him. He stands on his tiptoes before mouthing ‘Great ass, well done mate!’ and sticks his thumb up in the air. 

Harry clenches his jaw and glares daggers, shaking his head before Niall disappears, cackling as he walks down the corridor. They can both still hear him laughing even when he’s in the other room. 

It only takes less than a minute before they’re making out on the sofa. Louis’ pushed Harry back onto it, Harry’s legs wrapped around his pelvis. His hands are lazily pressed against the back of his head, fingers tangling and tugging at his hair with a sense of desperation. It’s slow and soft yet heated and dangerous. Louis rubs small circles against Harry’s jaw, the pad of his thumb gently rocking against his skin. 

His hand travels to his neck and under his shirt agonisingly slowly, teasingly almost. He presses his hand against his bare skin, his hand just hovering for a moment. It’s rougher now somehow, fingernails scratching and heat pulses between them. 

He’s never wanted someone more. 

**

When Louis walks back out to Julia there’s a swipe of whipped cream spread over his forehead, his hair covering some of it but most of it’s visible under the lights. 

Niall’s already back on the dance floor, shouting over the music to talk to a group of children who have all started asking him questions. Louis still doesn’t manage to understand how anyone who works here survives. He struggles to answer some of Julia’s obscene questions sometimes and they have to do it with more children than he can count and a smile. 

He thanks Shawn for staying with Julia for the last ten minutes before Harry walks out of the back room, he skips, actually fucking skips over to Niall while throwing his arms back and forth. Like he wants to make it anymore obvious, his glossed over eyes, flushed cheeks and the whipped cream on Louis’ forehead says everything. 

“Daddy, you have a little..” Julia points to his forehead and leans forward on her legs, Louis’ hand resting on the chair as he tries to roll his eyes back to look up. She wipes the cream away from his head, Louis’ cheeks flushing though it’s shadowed from the darkness. 

“Thanks Jules.” He mumbles, sinking into the chair in embarrassment. His own child just caught him in the act and if that doesn’t make him want to physically die and vanish into oblivion then he doesn’t know what will. 

He spends the rest of the night going between the arcade, the bar and taking Julia to the toilet while politely asking the couple on the table next to them to watch their belongings while they’re away. He gets dragged around everywhere by Julia until it’s half eleven and there aren’t that many people left. 

Somehow he’s awkwardly been dragged down to the dance floor. It’s much quieter now and Harry’s dancing around to ABBA like he’s in the o2 arena. 

He beckons a single finger out to Louis who automatically shakes his head. He’s not dancing, even if everyone there has gone. Niall’s still there, at least five other families, Erin and Jade, Shawn. Not to mention Julia and the security as well as the bar crew and the band from earlier. 

Harry’s clearly not giving up though from the on growing smile on his lips. He shimmy’s forward, rocking his hips back and forth.

He mouths the words to ‘Does Your Mother Know?’ as Louis backs away until his leg hits the chair and he nearly falls backwards, yet in their rom com worthy moment Harry catches him by his wrist, pulls him forward and spins him into his arms. 

He’s still perfectly lip syncing along to every word and apparently they’ve both said fuck it, it’s their last night so they might as well. Niall’s straight away gone to cover for Harry, sitting Julia up on the stage (a privilege very few get, he’s used to shouting at children to stop as soon as they reach the steps) and starts to talk to her.

As much as Louis tries to resist he can’t deny that it’s nice to have Harry’s hands on him in public without worrying. His left hand is pressed by his waist, his right hand holding his own. He always feels safe with his hand in his. 

Somehow the moment feels comfortable and intimate, private even. Although the Welsh family of eight and staring security guard show otherwise. 

They spend the next five minutes dancing to ABBA (until Niall purposely puts Fleetwood Mac on) edging closer to each other every few seconds until their chests are pressed against each other and Louis gets the courage to spin Harry around. The risk is all worth it as he watches him giggle and close his eyes in content. 

For the first time in a long time Harry feels at peace, the consequences of their public affections not even a thought. 

They dance together until the security are practically forcing them out, telling them they need to shut like Harry doesn’t work there. They leave together though and as much as Harry would like to leave hand in hand with Louis, he can’t. So instead he holds Julia’s hand and races Niall and Louis down the stairs into the Skyline. 

Even though it’s almost midnight it’s still busy downstairs although no where near as much as the afternoons and early evening. There’s children running around, adults sat at the bar and even old friends who have bumped into each other catching up. The majority of the noise though is undoubtedly coming from the busy arcade full of flickering bright lights, loud music, laughing children and frustrated adults who spent way too much on the fruit and bingo machines. 

As much as Louis tries to skilfully steer Julia away from the arcade she drags him towards the Dance Dance Revolution machine yet again. Somehow she has more energy than ever. 

All Louis wants to do is wrap Harry in his arms, hold him close for just one more sleepless evening and not embarrass himself by dancing to Ariana Grande in the middle of the night. 

Harry’s holding onto both straps of his backpack as he stands by the blinking machine. It repeats the phrase ‘Insert a pound to play’ numerous times, the man batting his long eyelashes as he tucks his head against his shoulders. 

“You want to..?” Louis starts before Julia pushes him onto the small platform. He staggers slightly, his cheeks burning as she laughs, swinging on the padded barrier. 

“Yeah.” Harry shrugs, dropping the backpack from his shoulders to the platform and kicks it against the beam so it’s out of their way. He positions his feet on the right arrows and clears his throat. “Why not?” 

“I’m shit at it.” Louis admits in a hushed tone, pushing back his hair with his fingers. 

“Guess what?” Harry whispers in the same tamed voice, balancing forwards on his feet. His lips are against Louis’ ear now as Niall shouts that he’s going to take Julia over to some of the other games, rambling on to her about how he thinks she’ll like the Mario Kart game. 

“What?” Louis mutters, steadying himself as he grips Harry’s bicep, swallowing. 

“I’m shit at it too.” 

So with the lingering humiliation and realisation that they’ll have each other’s embarrassment to bounce back off they’re doing it. He slots in two pounds so they can play against each other and squints his eyes to check the buttons, the writing a little fuzzy on the screen. Maybe he shouldn’t have drunk so much beer, it was hard enough sober. 

They decide on a song together at the very last second of the time limit after bickering over whether they should choose Ariana Grande or Pharrell Williams (Harry begrudgingly agrees to Ariana, Break Free.) 

Harry wins and Louis being the sore loser he is isn’t happy about it. The dance wasn’t too difficult, it all went in beat to the song, the only partly strenuous bits was having to jump from the front and back pads to the side ones while also being slightly drunk. The fact that the technicians started watching them from a distance because they obviously wanted to close up and go home didn’t really help either.

They probably don’t see two grown men in their twenties with no children around both dancing to Ariana Grande and failing miserably too much. Though, now Louis thinks about it they probably do see that more often than not.

Harry grabs the backpack and takes Julia’s hand who’s just come running back in with Niall, shouting about how she won. 

“Let her win,” Niall shrugs, throwing an arm around Louis’ shoulder who just snorts, walking forward. “Definitely let her win.” He finishes, walking beside him. 

“You know she beats me at everything. We have Mario Kart tournaments at home, she definitely beat you Horan.”

Niall giggles, cheeks tinted pink as they walk outside. Harry’s walking alongside Julia in front of them, one hand holding onto the strap of the backpack and the other in her hand. He has to remind her to be a bit quieter then and again because most people are asleep in the apartments near by. 

“You won’t, like, ghost him or anything right?” Niall quizzes, purposely walking at a slower pace behind Harry and Julia. 

“I don’t even have his numb-”

“Oh come on, we all know that he’s going to give it to you. Just, his last boyfriend. It was messy, it didn’t end well. I don’t want to see him like that again.” 

“His last..?” Louis starts, not even having the time to function that Niall just compared him to Harry’s boyfriend.

“It’s not really my place to tell you what happened,” Niall shakes his head, a yawn overtaking his words. “Just didn’t end well, i shouldn’t even be saying this much.” He yawns again. “Not my place.” He finally repeats and they drop the subject then and there. 

Louis’ only known Harry for a week and if Harry eventually wants to tell him then he will. Niall’s right though, it’s not his place to tell him and it’s not Louis’ place to question Harry on it. He can’t help the thoughts that race through the back of his head though, because really, why would anyone in their right mind break up with Harry Styles? 

When they finally get back to the hotel Niall’s gone and Louis’ realised Harry only brought along a backpack because he has spare clothes in it. 

They get Julia asleep before one am with another of Harry’s stories and then order in a pizza and curl up underneath the sheets together. 

It’s...nice. There’s a sadness lingering in the air, maybe not a sadness of such, it’s complicated to explain but they know. They both know that this is it. This is the last time that they can sit together and laugh into the early hours of the morning while watching a rerun of Naked Attraction. This is the last time that Harry can scroll through Louis’ spotify playlists and add and change whatever he wants. 

This is the last time they can just be in each other’s company. 

**

Louis wakes up before Harry for once. He takes a minute to just watch him for a moment. He seems peaceful like that, eyebrows slightly furrowed in concentration, he’s probably dreaming. His legs are sprawled out, one of them over the top of the covers while the other lays hidden underneath it, nothing but his foot poking out the bottom. He’s cradled his arm underneath the pillow now that Louis’ moved, small and sharp breaths leaving his lips. 

Louis tries to stay as silent as he can as he pulls out the suitcase from under the bed and perches himself on the floor. He thinks about taking a photo of Harry, ponders over the idea. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him, right? 

He pulls his phone out from the charger on the cabinet and drops it into his lap. He answers Zayn’s text wishing him a safe journey and of course tells him to get in a cheeky fuck if he can. 

All Louis does is laugh under his breath and shake his head. He scrolls to the camera app and pans it up to Harry, leaning back. The flash lights up the room before it’s too late to remember he put the setting on last night. 

Harry grunts, scrunching up his eyes a little more as his eyelashes flutter. 

“Are you taking photos of me?” He grunts, eyes still closed. He’s frowning slightly, pushing his feet against the bed. 

“No! I mean — well, yeah, but-” Louis huffs, sifting up on the bed. “Sorry. If it makes you feel any better they’re pretty blurry. I dropped my phone as soon as i saw the flash.” 

“‘S alright.” Harry teases, pulling his body ever so slightly up. His hairs fallen in front of his eyes in a windswept style, his eyes barely open as he rubs his hands over his face. “What time is it?” 

“Six twenty three.” Louis speaks slowly, almost as if he isn’t sure, maybe it’s because he’s riding on barely four hours of sleep, a bite of cold pizza and the thought of a nearly three hour drive home won’t leave his thoughts. 

“Why are you awake so early?” 

He shrugs, pushing his body into Harry’s. “Dunno.” He wraps a hand around his waist and rubs the pad of his thumb over his skin as he tucks his head into his neck. “Wanted to finish packing.” 

“What time are you leaving?” He mutters his words, hoping that somehow if Louis doesn’t hear him and doesn’t answer the question then he can’t leave. He doesn’t start work until the afternoon and usually he’d take that opportunity for yoga, a morning run across the beach and catch up with watching The Big Bang Theory on Netflix for the rest of the day. Lazily laying with Louis seems like a good option though. 

“Well i haven’t really planned it out all out yet.” Louis admits, his words muffled against Harry’s long neck. He notes in his head that Zayn and Liam are going to want to come round though for the night and possibly afternoon, his mum will want to call and on top of that he’ll need to go food shopping, wash and unpack. “Probably around ten? Half ten?” He shrugs, the realisation finally hitting him. He’s got about four hours left with Harry at the most. 

They both stay completely silent, neither of them wanting to admit that this is the end. 

They lay with each other in complete silence for the next thirty minutes until Harry suggests helping him pack. 

So they do. Harry puts on a playlist full of Fleetwood Mac and Oasis, throws an oversized t shirt and fluffy pink socks on and they spend the next half an hour packing the last bits while sneaking in and out of Julia’s room to get her clothes and not wake her. 

When she eventually does wake up it’s eight am and Fleetwood Mac is still playing through the phone. Harry’s gone down to the shop to get breakfast after dressing in light blue washed flares, his oversized and worn out grey Nirvana shirt and vans. 

The shirt is worn of colour, the collar slightly ripped and small holes are scattered around the shirt. He explained that the shirt just had too much sentimental value for him to throw it away, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

He waltzes back in, the spare key card bitten between his teeth and his arms full of fruits, pastries and a packet of bacon and sausages. 

Julia runs to him as soon as he walks back in, hugging him around his legs. 

“Morning, you’re awake now are you Sleeping Beauty?” His voice is slightly muffled through the key card as Louis sets out a pan on the oven and turns the knob. 

He drops most of it onto the table as Julia giggles. She’s half dressed in her white t shirt which has a small print of cherries on it, light blue pyjama shorts still on. 

He throws an apple in the air before sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Need help getting dressed?” He takes a bite full of the apple, wiping his mouth as he chews. Louis’ still quiet, the playlist of music still playing. 

He’s standing over the oven, one hand on the handle of the pan before it starts to sizzle. He opens the pack of bacon and sausages before throwing them into the pan. Julia jumps up into Harry’s lap as Louis leans against the counter. 

“Please,” She tilts her head up to look at Harry who nods and leads her back into the bedroom. Her light pink dungarees are already laid out on the bed along with socks and shoes. 

He helps her dress before going back to Louis with an apple core dangling between two pinched fingers. He throws it into the bin and walks behind Louis, placing one hand down on his wrist. 

“Need some help?” 

He huffs in frustration before hissing and throwing his hand back. 

“Shit, shit, shit!” He snatches his hand back from the pan as Harry kisses his neck, taking his hand into his. He leans over and turns on the tap, cold water running down onto his hand. Harry holds Louis’ hand underneath the tap without saying a word, tentatively kissing down his neck, nipping at the skin with his teeth. 

After the fiasco of cooking breakfast, gorging themselves through mountains of pastries, fruits and bacon sandwiches Louis’ finally come to the realisation that they need to leave soon. He’ll take Julia to the arcade one more time, have one more drink in the bar and then they’ll go. 

He’s not sure how he’ll say goodbye to Harry. He hasn’t thought it through at all, really he was trying to ignore the thought and numb every emotion so maybe it wouldn’t hurt as much. It sounds stupid, it’s been a week but it feels like a lifetime. 

It’s a terrifying thought but he has to admit it to himself. 

He’s in love. 

**

“Niall, what the fuck?” Louis’ speaking painfully slowly, mouth slightly open. He can’t even see Niall from the teddy bear he’s holding. “That’s bigger than my fucking car! How am i meant to fit that...?” 

“It’s not that big.” 

“I can’t see you.” He giggles, dropping the bear down to the floor. It rests at his waist, mouth poised into a bright, toothy and cheery grin. He leans closer and peers into the car through the window, cupping his hands by his eyes. 

“There, put it there. I’m guessing Jules will be there so just,” He motions his hand out to the other seat. “Put it there. Give me your car keys, i’ll do it.” 

Niall has no boundaries, that’s extremely clear. He holds out his hand as Louis shakes his head and fishes out his keys from his back pocket. He drops them into his hand and lets Niall tackle the teddy situation. 

Harry’s crouched on the ground, his arms tightly wrapped around Julia. She’s tucked her head into his neck, her small body practically being smothered by Harry. He’s mumbling something into her ear, the sound low and quiet, inaudible for anyone but each other. He almost looks teary eyed, the side of his eyes pooling with tears. 

Louis darts his hand into his right pocket, about to nervously fiddle with his car keys when he realises that Niall’s got them. It’s quite a sight, trying to watch Niall push the bear into the car. He’s struggling, one hand on the roof as he uses his foot to try and kick it in. 

“Bloody thing! Just go inside, i refuse to lose my dignity to a stuffed bear!” 

Louis stifles a laugh, averting his eyes back to Julia and Harry. They’re not hugging anymore, instead Harry is holding both of her arms, gently rubbing his thumbs up and down her shoulders. 

“Don’t cry silly,” He laughs, almost sarcastically as Louis leans against the car. “You’ll make me cry.” 

She doesn’t say anything, just bundles herself back into his arms, tucking her head back into the comfort and warmth of his neck. He glances at Louis before awkwardly shifting his eyesight back to Julia. 

“You’re crying, aren’t you?” He whispers, his voice warm and comforting. 

“No..” She whispers back through quiet sobs. He can feel her trembling against her, he’s had difficult goodbyes with kids before but this one’s definitely the worst. He knows she’s only saying no because she doesn’t want him to cry but it’s far too late for that. 

“You’re not going to forget me now are you?” He pulls her back from his body, hands on her shoulders. She shakes her head rapidly and all Harry can do is laugh through tears. “Here,” He reaches into his hair and unclips the black butterfly clip he was wearing the first time they met. “Keep this.” He rubs it against his shirt to clean it just slightly before pressing it into her hand, pressing her fingers around it. 

At this point Louis’ going to be stuck with Harry’s entire wardrobe. He insisted on him keeping his brown coat, said it looked better on him than it did on himself. Louis would beg to differ. 

“I’ll see you soon, okay? I promise. I’ll keep in contact with your dad, alright? And you’ve got to take good care of Harry for me. Feed him carrots or...what do unicorns even eat? I guess carrots will do.” He grins, pulling her into one last tight hug before holding her in the air with the grip of his hug. He spins her over to the car as she laughs, kissing his cheek in response before he sets her down. 

“I’ll miss you.” Julia finally states, climbing into the car seat as Louis helps to buckle her in, avoiding eye contact at all costs. 

Harry laughs, leaning against the front of the car and stretches a hand out. He ruffles her hair and scrunches his nose, tapping her fist which still has the butterfly clip tightly held in her grip. 

“I’ll miss you too, Merida.” He replies, a bit cheeky, with a simple nod of the head. His eyes are crinkling from his smile, one hand resting on the belt loop in his jeans. “A lot.” 

They say goodbye one more time before Louis shuts the car door once he’s helped her set up Brave to watch on the iPad. Niall’s still talking to her through the other side of the car door, giving them a moment to say their own goodbyes. 

“Well. This is it.” 

“Don’t say that.” Harry frowns deeply at his words, stepping closer to Louis. “Come back.” He presses his hand into Louis’ as their fingers tangle together. It’s just like the first time they held hands. That feeling, that warmth. 

He’s safe. He’s home. 

He exhales lowly, almost as if he’s tired or desperate. 

“Come back at Christmas or something, i just..i-” He shakes his head and laughs bitterly. “I want you to come back. Please.”

“Do you think i’m made of money?” Louis attempts a weak joke but Harry only frowns. “Listen, Harry, i like you. I really like you. It terrifies me actually, i have such strong feelings towards you that i can’t explain but i’m not...i’m...” He sighs. “I can’t drop everything to come running back here every few months. I have a job, Jules has school and family and friends.” 

“I’ll quit then. Come back with you. I dont know, i’ll just, i need a way to see you again.” 

Louis snorts, glancing at Julia and Niall. 

“You won’t quit. You love it here Jagger,” He playfully punches his arm with his free hand, squeezing his other hand. “I don’t want you to quit. I suppose i could try and come back at Christmas, i’m sure the younger siblings would like it here. Mum would for sure love the bar.”

Harry brightens at that, completely changing. He grins, almost giggles even. “Bring Zayn and Liam, eh?”

“Are you sure you want them around that many kids?” 

Harry does giggle this time, shaking his head. 

“They can’t be that bad.” 

“Wanna bet?” 

He laughs again, staring just slightly down at Louis before he breaks their bond of holding each other’s hands. His hand dives into his back pocket before he presses a folded up letter into his hand. 

“Don’t open it till you get back.”

“Why? Does it explode with glitter or somethin’? ‘Cause i can only imagine how awful that would be to try and clean out of the car.” 

Harry doesn’t seem to laugh at his joke, face not faltering but instead he just half smiles, lip slightly twitching. 

“It has things in it i don’t really want to say to your face,” He admits, pushing Louis’ hair back from his face. “Just promise me.” 

“Promise.” Louis replies with a nod as he waves the letter around in the air. He tucks it into his back pocket with a small, desperate sigh as the wind quietly spurs around them. “Won’t open it until i get back.” 

They’re agonisingly close now, their lips just one movement away from touching. It’s like neither of them know if they should kiss, if they should have one more intimate moment or just forget everything and melt away. Harry’s the one who pushes them together, he tangles his hand into Louis’ hair and curls his hair around his fingers, pressing light and short kisses to his lips before they’re hungrily making out. Everything feels right, it’s like slotting in the last piece of a puzzle, their bodies connecting together. 

They finally pull apart, awkwardly laughing and avoiding eye contact with each other. Louis savours the taste on his lips, on his tongue, in his mouth. 

“I’ll see you around, Louis.” They nod though both of them know they won’t be seeing each other at least for a few months, physically anyway. 

“I might just take you up on that offer of Christmas Harry.” Louis grins then licks his lips before he winks, a little too cheeky. 

With that they just say goodbye, Harry reassuring Louis that his phone number is in fact in the letter before he climbs into the car, checks Julia is okay and forces himself to drive away from Harry. 

**

The drives...okay. 

Louis can’t exactly say he enjoys long drives and the constant droning of “are we there yet?” and “how much longer?” on a repetitive loop. He hooked his and Harry’s playlist up to the car speaker though and got stuck playing the number plate game so who’s he to complain? 

He’s done everything he can to avoid the letter, unpacked, loaded the first batch of clothes into the washing machine, cleaned even though there isn’t much to clean. Now he’s finally changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, got his cup of coffee in his hand and planned for Liam and Zayn to come over in two hours the letter’s just staring at him, begging to be opened. 

He shuffles his feet on the sofa, half of him wishing that Julia would come running down the stairs and interrupt him so he can’t read it. Yet, she doesn’t, she remains fast asleep upstairs. 

He finally decides on rewatching Peaky Blinders before picking up the letter. He runs his finger over the envelope and toys with the idea of opening it. He has to, right? He can’t just sit there and ignore it, pretend this week never happened, pretend Harry was just a figment of his imagination. He could but he can’t. 

So instead he rips it open, unfolds it, curls his legs up and starts to read. 

Louis. 

Firstly here’s my number [+44 6122 01313] This is awkward, isn’t it? You can’t even see me and i’m making this awkward. I’ll try and keep this short but i’m not very good at that either. 

At the start of the week i just presumed, yeah, this will be another week. Another week of talking to kids. Another week involving a drunk dad who tries to start a fight with me. Another week of living with Niall, that’s a frightening thought right off the bat. 

But this wasn’t like any other week, this was the furthest week from any other other week. Am i saying week too much? Probably. 

At first i tried to distance myself from you, the thought of getting fired was overwhelming to say the least. But the thought of not even getting to talk to you, the thought of not getting to kiss you, that was eating away at me. So i made the decision to get to know you in a friendly way at first and well, we all know that didn’t stay at that. 

I know this is quick and this is scary but it doesn’t really feel like a reality anymore. I feel like i’ve known you for my entire life and i can’t really imagine not having you by my side, i can’t imagine not walking up to the bar to see you or just watching you sleep in the mornings. Sorry, is that creepy? I did watch you sleep sometimes, it was..relaxing in a sense. 

I won’t bore you with the details but i love you. 

I realised it that time i ran from you when we were upstairs, when Niall had to come and comfort me (he says hi by the way). 

The first time i properly realised it though was when we kissed. I’ve never felt something like that before. It was intense but it was...it was ethereal. You’re ethereal. I’m getting all sappy now so i’ll shut up. 

Tell Julia i miss her, tell Liam and Zayn i can’t wait to hopefully meet them one day. They seem like pretty cool guys.

But this last bit’s for you. You Make Loving Fun.

\- Jagger x


End file.
